Veela et moi
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: L'une des premières fics que j'ai écrite et qui dort dans ma tablette despuis des lustres. Jeune comptable de 30 ans, Ariel ne se doutait pas que sa vie changerait drastiquement. Petite Moldue du Québec, elle se trouve à être la compagne du Veela de Severus Rogue, qui se réveille après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Va-t-elle l'accepter ou pas?
1. Chapter 1

Je l'aime. Je l'aime à la folie, je l'aime à en mourir. Mais je ne le comprends pas. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment lui et tout le monde peuvent avoir une telle confiance en cet homme qui joue les grand-père gâteux avec un éclat calculateur aussi évident dans les yeux.

Severus me dit qu'il lui doit tout. Qu'il l'a sauvé et lui a permis de se faire pardonner, mais je n'en crois rien. Absolument rien. Ma méfiance me vient peut-être du fait que j'étais encore une « Moldue », comme ils disent, avant que je ne me lie à Severus.

J'ai vue Severus pour la première fois de ma vie quand j'avais 30 ans. Je lui ai foncé dessus dans un centre commercial pas loin de chez moi. Je l'ai littéralement « noyer » avec ma bouteille d'eau. Quand je suis tombée par terre, avec tout ces gens autour de moi qui se précipitaient pour acheter leurs derniers cadeaux avant Noël, je l'ai vue se pencher vers moi et me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptai avec gratitude et quand mes yeux pers s'accrochèrent aux siens noir onyx, comme ma main à la sienne, c'est comme si mon cœur était en chute libre dans ma poitrine. Je balbutia de plates excuses en oubliant totalement de retirer ma main de la sienne une fois de retour sur mes pieds. Son sourire me fit complètement fondre. C'est surprise par ma propre audace que je lui propose un café pour me faire pardonner de mon attaque aquatique.

J'appris, pendant notre conversation, qu'il était enseignant de sciences et qu'il passait ses vacances au Québec. Montréal lui avait tentée, mais après deux jours, il trouvait le centre-ville trop animé à son goût. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à Longueuil. Assez près pour profiter des festivals et des activités de la métropole tout en étant plus tranquille de l'autre côté du pont Jacques-Cartier. Je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui. Je lui appris que j'étais comptable et auteure de romans à l'eau de rose. Je n'étais pas particulièrement friande de ce genre de lecture, mais écrire ces histoires les plus farfelues et mielleuses les unes que les autres me détendait beaucoup. Il m'avoua sans gêne avoir lu l'un de mes livres traduits dans l'avion entre Londres et Montréal, acheté à l'aéroport.

Quand le temps était venu de nous séparer, je lui proposai de nous revoir avant son retour en Grande-Bretagne. Il eu l'air soulagé que je fasse le premier pas, aussi surprenant que se soit. Je lui laissai mon numéro de portable sur une serviette de table en papier du café et partie en me retournant d'innombrable fois pour être certaine que cette rencontre n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination débordante. Juste avant de sortir du mail, un homme habillé en père Noël avec une très longue barbe, visiblement authentique, me regarda avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus qui me transperçaient. Une migraine me foudroya le crâne pendant notre échange visuel et disparut quand je détournai le regard.

Assise dans ma voiture, je retournai chez moi. De plus en plus perplexe, je tournai en rond dans la maison pour m'assurer que tout était prêt pour la fête de Noël qui y aurait lieu de lendemain soir. Amis et famille étaient invités. Je préparai les deux chambres d'invités, le bureau et la bibliothèque avec des lits escamotables et les divans du salon, ainsi que la chambre adaptée au rez-de-chaussée pour Charles. Certains membres de ma famille venaient de loin pour ce rappel de nos vieilles fêtes de famille pendant les vacances de Noël. Avec l'alcool qui coulerait à flot, la plupart de mes invités dormiraient sur place. J'avais déjà installé un grand bol de verre dans l'entrée où ils devraient déposer leur clé de voiture avant de commencer les festivités. Bol que je ferait disparaitre quand tout le monde serait arrivé. Par précaution.

Toute la journée du 24 décembre, je cuisinai avec Charles et Marilyne. Une joie non dissimulée sur les lèvres, nous hurlions les chants de Noël à s'en casser la voix. Ah! La joie de ne pas avoir de voisins. À 16h00, mon portable sonna. Un numéro inconnu.

\- Bonjour, dis-je.

\- Bonjour Ariel, c'est Severus…

\- Severus! Je suis heureuse de vous entendre. Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, merci. Et vous?

\- De même.

Je lui expliquai mes plans pour la soirée et lui demanda s'il la passait avec quelqu'un. Il me confirma être avec un ami, mais n'avaient pas de projets particuliers pour la soirée. Je les invitai donc, son ami et lui, à passer faire la fête avec nous. Je lui donner l'adresse et quelques indications pour trouver le plus simplement possible ma maison. À 18h30, Émilie arriva avec sa petite-amie et leur fille. J'étais ravie, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enfant pour nous donner envie de fêter Noël dignement. Rosie avait 5 ans et comprenait très bien ce qui se passait. Je guidai ma cousine et sa petite famille vers leur chambre pour qu'elles puissent s'installer et se rafraichir après leur 5h30 de route en voiture. Rosie était en pleine forme pendant que ses mères étaient épuisées. Charles leur proposa d'aller faire une sieste pendant que l'on s'occuperait de leur fille. Pendant que Charles avait Rosie, assise sur lui alors qu'il roulait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée avec se chaise roulante, mes invités arrivaient les uns après les autres. Comme demandé, ceux qui en avait laissèrent leur clé de voiture dans le bol prévu à cet effet.

Il ne manquait plus que Severus et son ami à arriver et tout le monde serait là. Je demandai à Rosie d'aller réveiller ses mères pour qu'elles puissent nous rejoindre. Émilie descendit les escaliers avec la main de Jasmine dans la sienne. Après avoir descendu la dernière marche, on frappa à la porte.

\- J'y vais! Me dit Émilie en entrainant Jasmine avec elle.

Je donnai mon accord d'un signe de tête approbateur en sortant la dinde du four, tout en discutant avec tout le monde dans la cuisine.

\- Heu… Ariel, me dit ma cousine. Il y a un gars qui donne froid dans le dos avec Merlin l'Enchanteur qui disent qu'ils ont étés invités.

\- Quoi? Merlin l'enchanteur? De quoi tu parles?

\- Viens voir, ça sera moins compliqué.

Je la suivie dans l'entrée. Severus était là dans des vêtements complètement noirs qui lui allait à la perfection, une simple chemise avec un pantalon relativement ajusté. Il était accompagné d'un homme très âgé habillé de façon assez excentrique, plein de couleurs qui ne fonctionnent pas ensemble et de motifs à donner une crise d'épilepsie à un aveugle tellement son habillement donnait mal aux yeux. Je le reconnu immédiatement. Je compris tout de suite l'allusion à Merlin. C'était l'homme qui était habillé en père Noël la veille, je reconnaîtrais ce regard n'importe où. Après un frisson à ce souvenir, je les invitai à entrer, présenta Severus à Émilie et Jasmine tout en laissant celui-ci présenter son ami. Je vis alors un éclair de jalousie du vieil homme en regardant la main de ma cousine dans celle de Jasmine. C'était tellement rapide que je crus finalement l'avoir imaginé. Severus nous présenta donc Albus, son employeur et ami.

\- Nous n'avons plus d'attache alors avons décidés de prendre nos vacances ensemble, dit l'enseignant en me regardant intensément. C'était un peu moins… stressant que de partir seul.

\- J'imagine, dis-je, je n'ai jamais voyagé, mais je suis certaine que le faire seule serait très angoissant, pour moi en tous cas.

Je les guidai vers la cuisine pour les présenter à tout le monde. Pendant que tous discutaient de sujets différents, Rosie vint voir Albus et tira sur la manche de sa chemise Hawaïenne pour attirer son attention. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël.

\- Merci, dit Rosie. Pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Rose! C'est pas poli de dire ça aux gens, lui reprocha Jasmine.

\- Mais maman, il est pas supposé être là!

\- Et je dois être où, selon toi? Lui demanda Albus, amusé.

\- Dans votre traîneau pour donner leur cadeaux aux enfants, dit Rosie, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Mais Rose, Mr Albus n'est pas le Père Noël, dit Émilie avec douceur.

Albus se pencha vers la fillette pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Jasmine ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce vieil homme avec un regard attendrit.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là au lieu de faire le tour du monde? Demanda Rose, d'un air septique cette fois-ci.

\- C'est facile, j'ai le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Ça me prend presque un an pour faire le tour du monde, mais pour tout le monde, ça se passe en une seconde, regardes l'horloge, lui dit Albus.

La fillette regarda l'horloge avec une impatience évidente. Le vieillard fit un signe négligeant de la main et mon horloge grand-père arrête immédiatement son mouvement de balancier et les aiguilles arrêtent de tourner. Un autre signe de la main et mon horloge reprit le court de ses fonctions.

\- Wow! Dit Rosie, émerveillée.

Je me tournai vers Severus et vit qu'il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Je ne sais pas ce que je trouvais le plus étrange. Que Albus puisse arrêter mon horloge sans la toucher, ou que Severus avait l'air habitué à ce genre de démonstration. Rosie ne quitta pas Albus de la soirée. Lui demandant des informations sur son atelier, s'il était vraiment au Pôle Nord, comment étaient ses lutins… Il lui répondit avec beaucoup de détails et de patience. Les adultes avaient presque l'air de douter du fait que le Père Noël n'existait pas. L'employeur de Severus était très convaincant.

Severus était poli mais ne se mélangeait pas vraiment aux autres. Il répondait quand on lui parlait, riait légèrement aux blagues et but très sobrement. À l'heure du repas, j'installai ma grand-mère au bout de la table, dans un fauteuil confortable, étant la matriarche de notre branche familiale. Je m'installai à l'opposé à la table. Laissant mes invités qui habitaient le plus loin s'assoir près d'elle. Elle fût entourée de ma tante Linda d'un côté et de Émilie de l'autre. Severus s'assit à ma droite, la dernière place au bout de la table et Albus en face de lui. Maryline parlait philosophie avec ce dernier et son conjoint. Comme Severus était gaucher, nos bras dominants se frôlaient continuellement. À chaque fois, je sentais une chaleur étrange en moi. Comme si ce contact n'était jamais suffisant, pas assez long dans le temps. Pendant que Gabriel, le conjoint de Maryline, me demandait mon avis sur Socrate, je perdis le fils de mes pensées.

\- En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment imbu de lui-même, dis-je. Tout ce que nous avons comme écrits sur lui nous viennent de Platon, dont il était le mentor. C'est normal que ce dernier le mette sur un piédestal. Et avec une épouse comme Xanthippe, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fini par prendre la grosse tête, lui répondis-je en riant. Si tu veux un homme vraiment orgueilleux à l'époque de Socrate, lis Le Menon. Lui était vraiment avide de compliments et de reconnaissance. Socrate vivait pour enseigner, il n'enseignait pas pour vivre. Il a même finit pas se suicider à la sigue quand il fut condamné à ne plus le faire. Qu'on me dise après que les poisons ne sont utilisés que par les femmes.

Je vis Severus me regarder mi amusé et mi surpris. Je lui souris en le regardant m'observer un instant.

\- Vous y connaissez-vous beaucoup en poisons? Me demanda le patron de mon voisin de droite, avec intérêt.

\- Seulement ce que j'en ai lu dans les romans policiers, lui dis-je en riant légèrement. Et vous?

\- Avec les cours de chimie et de botanique dans mon établissement, je n'ai pas trop le choix, me dit-il, amusé.

Quand tout le monde fut reput, on se leva pour passer au salon. Severus et moi furent les derniers à quitter la cuisine. En chemin vers le salon, nous passâmes sous une branche de gui que je n'ai jamais posé à cette endroit.

\- Nous avons une tradition en Grande-Bretagne qui veut que quand deux personnes passent sous une branche de gui, dit le vieil homme, les personnes en question doivent s'embrasser. Avez-vous la même ici?

\- Absolument, monsieur, dit Jean-Frédéric, mon traître d'ami en me regardant d'un sourire narquois.

\- Bravo pour la solidarité, lui dis-je d'un air faussement outré.

\- Hey! Je choisis mes batailles, ma chère. Et qui suis-je pour contre dire le père Noël?

\- Un bisou! Un bisou! Un bisou! Dit Rosie en sautillant sur place.

Tous nous regardaient avec un intérêt évident. Severus me lança un regard interrogateur et j'haussai les épaules, l'air résigné. Il mit alors un doigt sous mon menton pour que je lève la tête vers lui et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste et trop rapide à mon goût.

Des exclamations de mes invités me ramenèrent sur terre. J'allai m'assoir à côté de Charles qui me regarda avec un sourire discret.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi? Lui dis-je.

\- Ça avait l'air… intéressant.

\- Tu peux toujours lui demander si tu veux essayer, que je lui répond en réussissant à ne pas rougir, à mon grand soulagement.

\- Ton témoignage me suffira, dit-il en riant.

\- Depuis le temps, je ne me rappelais même plus ce que ça faisait, lui dis-je sur un ton de confidence.

Pendant la soirée, je guidai mes invités jusqu'aux endroits où ils allaient dormir. Je laissai mon lit à ma grand-mère et à 3h00 du matin, presque tout le monde dormait. J'étais assise au salon avec Severus et Émilie à discuter de mes vieux souvenirs avec ma cousine pendant que Severus nous écoutait, visiblement amusé. Je finis par m'endormir sur le divan à côté de Severus. Je n'entendis pas Émilie se lever et nous recouvrit d'une couverture avant d'aller rejoindre Jasmine et sa fille dans leur chambre.

C'est confortablement installée dans les bras de l'enseignant que Rose me réveilla à 8h00.

\- Tante Ariel! C'est Noël! C'est Noël! C'est Noël! Réveilles toi!

\- Rosie, moins fort. Il y a plein de gens qui dorment encore, lui dis-je en ne me rendant pas compte d'avoir la tête sur le torse de Severus et mon bras droit en travers de son ventre sous la couverture, son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Oups, entendis-je Rosie dire en reculant à pas de loup.

Je refermai les yeux et les rouvris en sentant quelque chose bouger sous moi. Je retins ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement.

\- Joyeux Noël, Ariel, me dit une voix grave et profonde.

\- Bonjour, désolée, lui dis-je en m'éloignant de Severus sur le divan. Je me suis endormie et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que…

Il eu un rictus en levant un sourcil en entendant mes excuses. En réalité, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'excuser. Il y a des lustres que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis malgré la position plus ou moins confortable. L'enseignant allait dire quelque chose, mais Albus sortit de la bibliothèque habillé comme la veille.

\- Joyeux Noël les enfants, nous dit-il avec amusement, comme s'il savait que nous avions dormis ensemble.

Rosie redescendit l'escalier en courant en entendant la voix du vieil homme. J'allume la télé et met une chaîne de dessins animés rétro. Pendant que Scooby-Doo chasse des fantômes avec sa bande, Rosie s'assoit sur le sol pendant que je me lève pour lui faire un bol de céréales que je lui amène. J'en propose un à Albus et Severus en leur disant qu'il y aura un brunch quand tout le monde sera levé. Severus refuse, mais accepte ma tasse de café, qu'il prend noir, alors que Albus est intrigué par les céréales avec des guimauves dans le bol de Rosie, je lui en fait donc un aussi. À ma grande surprise, il s'assoit à côté de la petite sur le tapis épais du salon et regarde les dessins animés en mangeant ses céréales avec elle. J'amène un vers de jus de pomme à Rosie, une tasse de thé à Albus, un café noir à Severus et je me fais un café au lait. Je les rejoins au salon et me rassois naturellement à côté du professeur.

Quand la moitié de mes invités sortirent de la pièce dans la quelle ils avaient dormi, je me levai du divan et commença à faire le brunch de Noël. Severus fit de même et me proposa son aide ainsi que Gabriel et mes tantes Christiane et Linda. Rosie voulu aider aussi, alors je vis Severus lui amener des raisins en grappe et lui demander de les enlever délicatement des branches pour les mettre dans le bol et de les laver après. Elle s'installa à la table pendant que Severus s'assit en face d'elle pour la superviser pendant qu'il coupait les fruits que j'avais achetés pour se matin, et il y en avait beaucoup. Quand Émilie entra dans la pièce, elle regarda sa fille et Severus avec un sourire.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier soir, me chuchota-t-elle. Il ne donne pas du tout la chair de poule finalement. Et il avait l'air… confortable.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil en sortant les œufs du frigo pour nous donner un coup de main. J'entendis mon ami David en grande conversation avec Albus. David a toujours adoré les créatures fantastiques dans les livres tels que : Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Monde de Narnia ainsi que dans la mythologie. Albus parlait d'un créature dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé ou sur qui je n'ai jamais rien lus.

\- C'est très simple, dit le vieil homme à David. Ça peut sauter plusieurs générations. La plus part du temps, les gènes dans un corps humain féminin ne changent pas grand-chose. La femme est magnifique, attire les hommes et leur fait faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est une question de phéromones. Quand c'est dans un corps masculin, c'est plus compliqué.

\- En quoi c'est plus compliqué? Demande mon ami, que j'écoute d'une oreille en faisant des crêpes.

\- Et bien, les Veelas mâles reçoivent leur héritage, en général, entre leur 15e et leur 18e anniversaire. Il y a eu quelques exceptions à différents âges. Alors, ces créatures cherchent leur compagne ou leur compagnon à la réception de leur héritage Veela. Si le compagnon refuse, le Veela meurt en se sentant rejeté. Quand il est accepté et que le lien se fait, le couple vit une relation heureuse et harmonieuse pour le reste de leur vie.

\- Pourquoi les appelez-vous créature, Mr Albus? Que je lui demande. Si se sont des humains avec quelques gènes de cette communauté. Non que je crois que se soit réel, mais pour moi, un humain reste un humain. C'est comme pour les loup-garou, il y en a dans nos histoires. Pour nous donner de bonnes frayeurs autour d'un feu de camps ou foutre la trouille aux enfants. Mais si ils étaient réels, se serait tout de même des êtres humains atteint d'une infection par morsure. C'est plus une modification de la génétique qu'un changement « d'espèce ». Je ne crois pas qu'ils perdent leur identité par ce genre de changements. De plus, si j'étais un représentant d'une communauté doué de parole et d'une conscience à long terme, je serais plus qu'insultée de me faire appeler créature.

Albus me sourit avec un air malicieux alors que j'entendis Severus échapper son couteau en coupant ses fruits.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, c'est juste une petite coupure.

\- Attends, je vais m'en occuper, lui dis-je en oubliant de le vouvoyez en voyant la plaie dans le paume de sa main droite, qu'il essaye de cacher.

Je le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et l'entrainai dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Je passai la plaie sous l'eau froide pour arrêter le saignement, la nettoya avec douceur. Quand il essaya de retirer sa main quand je mis de l'alcool pour désinfecter, je le regardai d'un air amusé.

\- Arrête Severus, je suis certaine que tu as vécu pire que ça, lui dis-je en tenant fermement sa main dans la mienne.

Il se détendit un peut et je lui mis des points de rapprochement adhésifs. Je mis un pansement pas dessus et c'était terminé.

\- J'ai de l'aspirine pour la douleur si tu veux.

Je me lève pour chercher une deuxième fois dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain. Je sens sa main valide prendre la mienne et il me tire doucement vers l'arrière. Je me retourne pour le regarder et lui demander si il va bien, mais des lèvres prennent possession des miennes. Le baiser est doux et lent. Je réponds instinctivement à son baiser. Sa main lâche la mienne et se glisse sur ma taille avec l'autre. Je passe les miennes autour de son cou et nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre dans un même mouvement. J'ai eu des baisers dans ma vie, mais rien comparé à ça. Je sens sa langue qui explore lentement ma bouche et caresse ma langue, sans se presser. Comme si on avait la vie devant nous. Mes yeux se ferment et mes doigts agrippent doucement ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Assit sur le couvercle de la toilette, il m'assoit sur l'une de ses cuisses sans détacher ses lèvres des miennes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, mais c'est comme si ma place a toujours été là, dans ses bras. J'avais la même sensation en me réveillant se matin. Je reviens à moi quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. J'entends Severus pousser un grognement contre mes lèvres et je ne peux retenir mon sourire.

\- Severus, mon garçon, tout va bien?

\- Oui Albus, c'est juste une coupure. Je sors dans un instant, dit l'enseignant après avoir libéré mes lèvres.

Avant que je ne me lève, il reprend ma bouche d'assaut une nouvelle fois avant de me pousser légèrement pour que je sois debout.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit-il relativement confus.

\- Pas moi, lui dis-je avec un rictus en levant un sourcil, en une parfaite imitation de lui, que j'ai vue de nombreuses fois en peu de temps.

J'ouvre alors la porte et sors pour rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde a la même place que la veille autour de la table. Pendant le repas, tout le monde y va de ses anecdotes drôles ou gênantes depuis le temps qu'on ne s'était pas vue. David expliqua que pendant un journée de travail, il avait mal réglé la perche du micro sur une série télé sur laquelle il travaille.

\- L'actrice principale avait l'air d'avoir l'ombre d'un membre masculin sur le visage pendant toute la scène, sur un plan séquence. Personne ne s'en ait rendu compte avant le montage de l'épisode. Quand j'ai vue les images, c'était hilarant. Surtout que c'est une vraie peste, cette fille!

On a tous rit, sauf Rosie, qui n'avait pas vraiment comprit et c'était le but. La cuisse de Severus contre la mienne pendant le repas, ne me rendit étonnamment pas gênée. Mon cousin Joël nous dit qu'il était heureux dans son nouvel appartement avec sa mère, mais qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il fallait séparer les vêtements par couleur avant de les mettre à la machine.

\- Peut-être pour ne pas avoir des chemises roses au lieu de blanches quand tu mets ta casquette rouge avec elles? Lui dis-je en regardant la chemise qu'il portait.

\- C'est pour ça?

\- Ouais!

Après le repas, je mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle avec Jasmine et ce fût alors le temps des cadeaux.

\- C'est Albus qui devrait donner les cadeaux, dit Rosie. C'est lui le père Noël, après tout.

En riant, David mit un fauteuil à côté du sapin pour que le directeur puisse s'y installer. Il mandata Rosie pour prendre les cadeaux et lui donner. Severus s'installa sur un fauteuil et je m'assis sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci pendant que les autres s'installèrent un peut partout dans le salon. Chaque personne y passa, à la grande joie de Rose. Tous reçurent quelque chose de pas très coûteux, mais de symbolique qui leur ressemblait. David reçue un coussin avec un renard qui portait des lunettes en écailles. Charles reçue un énorme sac de ses chocolats préférés, ma grand-mère reçue un œuf en porcelaine pour sa collection et ce fut la même chose pour les personnes présentent. Il y avait deux cadeaux supplémentaires qui n'étaient pas là plus tôt dans la journée. Un pour Severus et l'autre pour Albus. Ma grand-mère leur avait donné un petit quelque chose à chacun.

Les personnes âgées sont souvent sous estimées, ma grand-mère est une femme brillante et perspicace. Elle avait remarqué que Albus passait son temps à grappier dans les bols de friandises et elle lui avait offert plusieurs paquets de bonbons que j'avais dans mon bureau. Il la remercia chaleureusement et les partagea avec Rosie. Grand-maman avait constaté l'intelligence de Severus et en a déduit qu'il devait aimer lire, comme tous les gens brillants. Elle lui avait donc offert l'un de mes signets, quand elle m'avait expliqué, j'ai accepté immédiatement. Mon ancien éditeur me l'avait offert à la sortie d'un de mes livres. Comme je l'avais congédié et poursuivi pour fraude, son cadeau n'avait aucune valeur sentimentale. Il était en argent avec un corbeau noir gravé dessus. Pour représenter l'un de mes auteurs préférés, Edgar Allan Poe. L'oiseau était dans un genre de petit cadre en argent ovale, pour ma nouvelle favorite, Le Portrait Ovale. Severus eu l'air particulièrement touché.

\- Merci, Mme Raymond, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'est surtout de la part de Ariel, lui dit ma grand-mère avec un sourire entendu.

Il se tourna vers moi et déposa un baiser léger sur ma joue gauche.

\- Je suis déçu, dit Joël en nous regardant. C'était plus convaincant hier soir.

Je regardai l'employeur de Severus qui eu une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. Severus approcha son visage du mien et je penchai la tête pour arriver à sa rencontre. Mes longs cheveux noirs tombèrent sur nos visages et personne ne vit le baiser que nous étions en train d'échanger. Il fût rapide, mais efficace. Je sentis comme une décharge électrique en moi et un frisson traverser Severus. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'approfondir ce baiser que je le sentis reculer, visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Bin là! On a rien vue! Me dit Joël, visiblement déçu.

\- Je pensais que tu savais que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, lui dis-je d'un air sérieux. Et je ne pense pas que le voyeurisme fasse partie des valeurs chrétiennes, lui dis-je avec un rictus et en levant un sourcil.

J'entendis Albus rire doucement en même temps que les autres. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il riait pour une autre raison que ma dernière phrase. La journée passa rapidement et plusieurs de mes invités repartirent pour aller fêter ailleurs. Linda, Joël, Émilie, Jasmine et Rosie restaient chez moi pour quelques jours, comme ils habitaient tous loin et qu'ils ne venaient que pendant les vacances de Noël et pas à chaque année. Severus et Albus repartirent au coucher du soleil en appelant un taxi. Je ressentis une sensation étrange quand Severus passa la porte. Comme un vide. Pourtant, j'étais célibataire depuis des années sans que cela ne m'affecte et je le connaissais si peu. C'est le regard un peu vague que je fis la conversation à Joël.

\- T'es déjà accro? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je en tout honnêteté à l'adolescent de 14 ans.

\- Ça ressemble à ça, ma nièce, me dit sa mère en venant s'assoir à côté de moi sur le divan.

C'est la tête remplie de questions que je me levai pour changer les draps de mon lit.

Toujours la tête ailleurs dans ma chambre, Linda vint me voir. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, si légèrement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Je sortie de ma rêverie et la regarda, un air complètement perdu sur le visage. Mes yeux la suppliaient de m'expliquer ce qui se passait en moi. Ma tante s'approcha doucement, prit le drap auquel je m'accrochais et me prit dans ses bras doucement, mais avec fermeté. Me m'accrochai à son corps comme si ma logique en dépendait et j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était le cas. Je pleurai doucement contre son cou. Elle n'eu pas l'air surprise de ma réaction.

\- Je ne comprends rien, dis-je entre deux sanglots. Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

\- Je sais ma belle, je sais, me dit-elle dans un murmure en caressant mes cheveux. Des fois, il y a rien à comprendre. Quand j'ai rencontré Mario, tout a été si rapide. Il m'ait tombé dessus comme une tonne de briques. Tu as déjà l'air de l'aimer et lui aussi. C'est une chance. Certaines personnes passent leur vie à côtoyer l'amour sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Profite de l'évidence qui se présente à toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

\- C'est toi qui décide, ma belle. Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais mieux vivre avec des « j'aurais pas due » que des « j'aurais due ». Non?

Je lui souris en me rappelant cette conversation presqu'une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Je décidai à ce moment de suivre mon propre conseil.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant deux jours, je fis tout mon possible pour me tenir occupée et penser à autre chose que Severus. Mais au moindre signe de lui, s'il m'ouvrait une porte, j'allais foncer dedans. C'est après le départ de Émilie et sa famille que je reçus son appel.

\- Bonjour, Ariel?

\- Oui, dis-je en sentant mon cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- C'est Severus à l'appareil, j'entendis un soupir et il reprit. Je me demandais si vous étiez occupée se soir. Je sais que certains membres de votre famille sont probablement encore chez vous, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Linda vit ma réaction faciale et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Vous faites ça souvent? Lui demandais-je.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Essayer de noyer le poisson? Lui répondis-je en riant.

J'entendis un grognement au téléphone et je souris en imaginant son visage.

\- Ma tante et mon cousin avaient l'intention d'aller chez ma grand-mère se soir. Alors non, je n'ai rien de prévu.

Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant du Vieux Longueuil à 19h30. Linda me demanda si elle devait dormir chez sa mère avec Joël. Je ris en lui disant que si elle voulait revenir dormir ici cette nuit, il n'y avait aucun problème.

\- Tu ne pense pas que tu exagères un peu?

\- C'est naturel ma chérie, me dit-elle avec une sourire narquois. Je n'ai pas eu cinq enfants par magie. Et c'est important de se pratiquer avant, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire. Même si j'avais trente ans, l'imaginer dans cette situation était tout de même étrange.

À 18h00, elle partit avec Joël, à pieds, chez ma grand-mère, qui habitait à trois minutes de chez moi. Je pris une douche rapide et commençai à me préparer. Je déteste me sécher les cheveux avec un séchoir! Mais avec les hivers Québécois, ce n'est pas vraiment un choix. C'est ça ou la grippe. Je me choisis des vêtements qui me mit en valeur tout en étant confortables et chauds. Le restaurant était à 10 minutes à pieds en été et 15 en hivers. À 19h00 je sortie de chez moi et fis des détours en chemin. Le quartier était magnifique en toutes saisons, mais particulièrement en hivers. Le Marché de Noël était magique à voir et juste en face du restaurant où je me rendais. Je décidai de finalement m'y rendre directement et de tuer le temps avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

À 19h30 pile, j'entrai dans l'établissement. J'étais heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. Mon regard parcourra la salle pour trouver Severus. Il était assit à un table dans le fond, où il faisait le plus sombre. Je retirai mon foulard et mes gants verts et les mis dans l'une des manches de mon manteau. Je m'avançai vers lui et mis mon manteau sur le crochet à côté du sien. Il se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de venir tirer ma chaise. Je n'avais jamais vue un homme aussi galant. Je le remerciai pendant qu'il retournait s'assoir en face de moi. Nous parlions de tout et de rien avec une fluidité déconcertante. Je me sentais écouté et je fis de mon mieux pour que Severus ressente la même chose. Je dois avouer que je ressentis une pointe d'agacement quand le serveur vint prendre nos commandes. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de regarder le menu.

\- Nous allons prendre encore quelques minutes, lui dit Severus en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le serveur avait reluqué sans gène mon décolleté quasi inexistant. Je le fusillai du regard en même temps que Severus.

\- C'est dans vos habitudes de reluquer vos clients? Lui demanda Severus d'un ton glacial.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, monsieur, dit le serveur avec un sourire charmeur en me regardant.

Ce serveur me rendait très mal à l'aise. J'avais envie de partir d'ici, mais je ne voulais pas non plus gâcher cette soirée. À ma grande surprise, Severus se leva et me tendit la main pour que je me lève. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me proposa d'aller ailleurs. Soulagée, j'acceptai immédiatement. Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau et nous sortîmes de l'établissement. Il me demanda où je voulais aller.

\- As-tu froid?

\- Non, me dit-il. Pourquoi?

Je glissai mon bras droit sous son bras gauche et je l'entraînai vers le Marché de Noël de l'autre côté de la rue. Il y avait plusieurs marchands et on pouvait y acheter de la nourriture à consommer sur place, quoi que à l'extérieur. Après deux hot-dogs chacun et un beignet chaud au sucre et à la cannelle, nous nous promenâmes en discutant. Plus nous parlions, plus je le trouvais passionnant. Il m'expliqua les risques de l'enseignement de sa matière et les élèves inconscients qui remplissaient ses cours sans comprendre que la moindre erreur pouvait faire exploser sa salle de classe avec tout ceux qui étaient dedans.

\- Dans le cocon de son foyer, quand nous sommes surprotégé ou juste inconscient des risques, il peut être difficile de s'imaginer les dangers de ce que l'on considère banal. C'est un peu comme… les produits ménager.

\- Les produits ménager? Il me regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, on s'en sert tout les jours, mais mélangez du lait et du clore, et la réaction acide versus alcaline donnera un genre d'explosion pour se neutraliser l'un l'autre. Mais presque tous les enfants boivent du lait tous les jours et il y a du clore dans les piscines de tout ceux qui en ont.

Il eu l'air de réfléchir un moment en arrêtant de marcher. Il finit par me sourire.

\- Tu es… fascinante, me dit-il dans un souffle.

Je me sentit rougir et le remercia avant de recommencer à marcher en serrant son bras un peut plus fort s'en m'en rendre compte. Nous nous arrêtons un instant pour se prendre un café. J'en profitai pour retirer mes gants en cuir vert pour les mettre dans ma poche et réchauffer mes doigts avec le gobelet bien chaud. Après quelques secondes, il me regarda avec gravité.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais froid.

Je haussai les épaules et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il déposa son gobelet et le mien sur le bord d'une fenêtre d'une cabane marchande à côté de nous et enleva ses propres gants. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et souffla dessus pour réchauffer mes doigts plus rapidement. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens sans être capable de regarder ailleurs. Son visage s'approcha du mien et pendant un moment, je ne me rappelais plus comment respirer. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes caressèrent les miennes un moment. Comme si elles demandaient la permission. J'entrouvris les miennes et nos langues dansèrent une valse lente mais passionnée. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi proche de quelqu'un en si peut de temps. Quand nos visages se séparèrent, mes yeux étaient encore fermés. Quand je les rouvris, je le vis sourire en soufflant de nouveau sur mes doigts. Je l'emmener voir des amateurs jouer au hockey à la patinoire du Marché. Je lui expliquai le peu de règles que je connaissais et il avait l'air de trouver ce sport étrange, mais intéressant.

Une fois que la partie fût terminée, il me proposa d'aller dans un endroit chaud. Je hochai la tête et le guida vers un petit bar peu fréquenté à l'ambiance calme avec une légère musique Jazzy en fond. Il me proposa une des tables du fond et je le suivis avec plaisir. Le serveur de cet endroit était poli et sympathique. Rien à voir avec celui où j'ai rejoins Severus. Il se prit un Wiski et moi un café Irlandais.

Les conversations avec lui étaient si faciles. Même les silences étaient confortables. Nous étions assis sur une banquette l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous nous rapprochions sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Comme deux aimants de pôles différents qui s'attirent sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit pour y remédier. Mais je n'en avais pas envie de toutes façons.

À 22h00, il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi. Rendu devant la porte de la maison, je remarquai que Linda et Joël devaient soit déjà être couchés ou être encore chez ma grand-mère. Severus était debout devant moi, j'étais à sa hauteur, deux marches plus hautes que lui. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, nous échangeâmes un baiser cette fois-ci aussi passionné qu'impatient. Je sentis ses bras forts autour de moi et mon corps fondit contre le sien. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que je m'accrochai à son cou. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient que quand l'oxygène se faisait trop rare dans nos poumons. Il finit pas se détacher de moi. Je dus me raisonner pour ne pas l'attirer à moi de nouveau. Je sortie mes clés et lui proposai d'entrer. Il eu l'air d'être déchiré en me répondant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ariel. Je dois vraiment y aller. Albus m'attend.

Je lui proposai de lui appeler un taxi, mais il refusa en me disant qu'il marcherait. Je lui dit au revoir et c'est le cœur lourd que je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je m'enfuis alors dans mon bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand malgré le froid de la soirée. J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place et s'était toujours dans mon bureau que je trouvais refuge. Les lumières de la pièce toujours éteintes, j'étais assise sous la fenêtre dans un fauteuil quand j'entendis comme un bruit de claquement à l'extérieur, sous la fenêtre.

\- Alors mon garçon, cette soirée?

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de l'employeur de Severus.

\- Bien, trop bien. Albus, c'est de plus en plus difficile.

\- Calmez-vous Severus. C'est normal. Plus vous vous verrez et plus ce serra difficile de vous retenir, tous les deux.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien, sauf qu'on parlait de moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal que ce soit si fort? Demanda Severus d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oui, à l'âge où vous avez reçu votre héritage, il s'est renforcé intensément avec les années. Vous avez 37 ans Severus, il s'est réveillé 20 ans plus tard que la normale.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Albus. Si je la revois, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contenir.

\- Si elle veut aussi, laissez-vous aller, mon garçon.

\- NON! Dit Severus, en colère.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Je ne peux pas établir le lien sans lui dire ce que je suis. Si elle n'en a pas envie?

\- Et si elle refuse? Demanda Albus. Vous mourrez Severus et vous le savez très bien!

\- Je vis déjà en sursis.

Severus mourir si je refuse? Refuser quoi, exactement? Je continuai d'écouter, avide d'en apprendre d'avantage. Et pourquoi croyait-il vivre en sursis?

\- Ne soyez pas aussi défaitiste, mon garçon. Ariel est votre compagne et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Même plus. Votre attirance réciproque depuis que vous avez posé les yeux sur l'autre est d'une évidence à crever les yeux de n'importe qui. Et pourquoi se refuserait-elle à vous? Tous les couples Veela sont heureux après avoir établi le lien.

\- Albus, dit Severus en grognant, elle ne connait absolument rien à notre monde. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mon Veela l'a choisit. Elle est une personne fantastique, mais mon existence est trop… mon passé, ils sont trop dangereux pour elle. Je ne peux pas l'impliquer là-dedans.

\- Severus, si vous refusez de faire le lien avec Miss Raymond, vous mourrez. Même Tom n'y a pas réussit à vous tuer. Vous allez laisser votre nature vous tuer pour une question de principe? Je vous ai connu moins scrupuleux, mon jeune ami.

Je me rappelle alors la conversation entre Albus et David le jour de Noël. J'ai entendu le mot Veela à plusieurs reprises. Soit que c'est vrai et complètement dingue, soit c'est complètement dingue. Je levai légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Je vis alors Albus sortir un genre de briquet et quand il l'activa, toutes les lumières des réverbères autour de la maison s'envolèrent vers le bidule de Albus et il l'éteignit.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir? Demanda Severus, visiblement septique.

\- On est jamais trop prudent.

Je vis Albus faire des gestes compliqués avec un bout de bois savamment ouvragé et d'un seul coup, je n'entendis plus rien. Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'ils continuaient à se parler, je voyais leurs lèvres bouger et ils avaient vraiment l'air de se comprendre. Comme si on avait mit la télé en sourdine pendant que la scène du film continuait à jouer. J'en eu assez de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Je décidai de me lever délicatement et de sortir du bureau pour aller les rejoindre dehors.

Je sortis discrètement de la maison et fit le tour vers le stationnement où les deux hommes se trouvaient. J'avais prit le temps de mettre mes bottes, mais pas mon manteau. Une grosse veste en laine sur le dos par-dessus mon chandail à manches longues. Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi pour garder ma chaleur et m'approchai d'eux discrètement. Bien que je sois seulement à deux mètres d'eux, caché par l'angle de la maison, je ne les entendais toujours pas, mais je voyais leurs ombres sur la neige. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchai d'eux pour me montrer. Je vis Albus me regarder et faire comme si je n'étais pas là avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il fit un signe négligeant avec son bout de bois et je les entendis de nouveau.

\- Il n'est pas question que je l'attache à moi en la culpabilisant, dit Severus avec colère. Si sa liberté me coûte la vie et bien tant pis!

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée. Albus avait l'air autant peiné que découragé.

\- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, j'imagine? Demandais-je d'un ton cassant.

Severus se tourna si violement que je crue qu'il allait se prendre dans ses propres pieds. Le vieil homme me jeta un regard pétillant et entendu. Comme si nous avions la même opinion sur un sujet que je ne comprenais même pas à moitié.

\- Ariel! Tu vas mourir de froid! Me dit Severus en enlevant son manteau et en le mettant sur mes épaules. Tu devrais rentrer, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et me guidant vers la porte de la maison.

\- Et si vous rentiez tous les deux pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Lui dis-je avec un regard de reproche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, exactement? Me demanda Severus.

\- J'en ai entendu assez pour être effrayée sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe, dis-je d'un ton catégorique. Alors, vous venez? Si non, on peut juste rester dehors.

Albus me suivit et entra dans la maison pendant que Severus débattait avec lui-même.

\- Si ça te concerne toi, lui dis-je doucement, c'est toi que j'aimerais entendre.

Je m'approchai lentement de l'enseignant, lui pris la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Une fois les trois dans la maison, j'allai fermer la fenêtre de mon bureau et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon. Les deux hommes s'assirent en face de moi et j'attendis qu'ils commencent à parler. C'est Albus qui commença.

\- Vous rappelez-vous la conversation que j'ai eu avec votre ami David sur les Veelas?

\- Oui, celle où Severus s'est coupé.

\- En effet, me dit le vieil homme. Et je crois savoir pourquoi il s'est coupé. C'est quand vous avez prit sa défense sans même vous en rendre compte en disant que malgré le côté Veela d'un individu, il reste humain tout de même. Parce que, voyez-vous Miss Raymond, Severus en est un.

Je retins ma respiration. Je comprenais, mais ne voulais pas comprendre. C'est comme s'il me disait que les succubes, les vampires, les wendigos et les trolls existaient.

\- Vous comprendrez certainement mon scepticisme… lui dis-je lentement.

Je sentis Severus se raidir plus que je ne le vis. Albus m'expliqua qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'un autre monde. Un monde caché aux yeux des « Moldus ». Un monde où la magie et les créatures magiques existent et font partie du quotidien. Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux et je sentis le même mal de crâne que le jour ou j'ai rencontré Severus. C'est à ce moment que je sus que c'était Albus qui me donnait ces migraines. Je ne sais pas s'il le faisait exprès ou non, mais c'était bien lui. Parce que quand il détourna ses yeux des miens, la douleur partait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je me promis de me méfier de cet homme. Il se leva et ressortie son bout de bois et me le tendit.

\- J'aimerais que vous la preniez et que vous me disiez si ça vous dit quelque chose.

J'avançai ma main avec précaution.

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée, Albus? Lui demanda Severus. Vous avez tant fait avec cette…

Mais Albus leva la main pour le faire taire. Je fulminais de l'intérieur. Pour qui se prenait-il pour traiter Severus comme un chien qui devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil!

\- En effet, dis-je d'un ton glacial, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en fusillant Albus du regard. Il me regarda, surpris. Comme s'il venait de comprendre pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, il se rassit et me tendit de nouveau son bout de bois. J'attendis la réaction de Severus avant de faire quoi que se soit. Il avait déjà acquis ma confiance alors que Albus venait de la perdre complètement. À ma surprise, Severus sortit un autre bout de bois de sa manche, il était très différent de celui de son employeur. Il me le tendit, le bout le plus épais vers moi. Je tendis une main tremblante vers la sienne. Je la pris et l'examina avec attention. En bois noir poli et vernis, l'extrémité la plus épaisse ressemblait à un manche et avait des gravures de symboles que je n'avais jamais vue. Je sentais comme une vibration rassurante venant de cet objet.

\- C'est bizarre, ça ressemble à une baguette, dis-je en l'observant avec minutie.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est une baguette? Me demanda Severus.

\- Je lis des livres, je vois des films et j'adore la musique classique, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Les chefs d'orchestre ont toujours une baguette pendant les spectacles. Et bon nombres de films et de livres fantastiques donnent une baguette magique comme arme aux sorciers de l'histoire.

\- Et bien, dans notre monde, la baguette magique est notre outil, me dit le vieil homme. Elle nous permet de canaliser notre énergie et notre magie pour la contrôler et lui faire faire ce que l'on veut. Les enfants sorciers apprennent à contrôler leur magie dans des écoles comme Poudlard, celle où je suis le directeur.

Je levai la tête et le garda avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Severus se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Je sentis la chaleur rassurante de son corps à côté du mien.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas enseignant de sciences. J'enseigne les potions à Poudlard à des élèves entre onze et dix-huit ans. C'est pour ça que j'étais si surpris la veille de Noël quand tu as dit que l'utilisation de poisons n'était pas qu'exclusivement féminine.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez traité de « Moldue »? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Les Moldus sont les humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais… Si tu es un Veela, si c'est lui qui choisit la personne avec qui tu dois passer le reste de ta vie au risque de mourir de son refus… Pourquoi moi? Je ne comprends rien à ces histoires. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. Encore moins par ma faute, lui dis-je en me réfugiant dans ses bras.

Nous gardons le silence un moment avant que je lève la tête et le regarde avec des yeux déterminés.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes en vie?

\- C'est très simple, Miss Raymond. Vous devez vous marier et consommer votre mariage, me dis Albus comme si c'était le truc le plus évident du monde.

Je sentis le corps de Severus autour de moi se tendre. Comme si l'énoncer tout haut allait me faire fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Je regardai Albus dans les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Et ça marche avec toutes les femmes ce truc?

J'entendis Severus rire légèrement au dessus de ma tête.

\- Je sais que c'est toi ma compagne à cause de la potion de révélation que j'ai faite pour moi. Je peux la refaire devant toi si ça peut… t'aider à comprendre.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin?

\- D'un endroit qui peut me servir de laboratoire et d'ingrédients que j'ai dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je les avais amener au cas ou j'ai besoin de la refaire pour cette situation.

\- Un homme prévoyant, j'adore ça, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, me dit-il en se levant.

Je restai assise et attendis. Il tourna sur lui-même et disparut dans le même bruit de claquement de fouet que j'ai entendu par la fenêtre. J'étais sous le choc, une chance que j'étais déjà assise.

\- Miss Raymond, j'aimerais vérifier certaines choses pendant que nous sommes seuls. Me donnez-vous la permission d'utiliser quelques sorts inoffensifs sur vous pour voir comment votre corps réagit?

\- Comme quoi? Lui demandais-je, sur mes gardes.

\- Oh! Juste quelques sorts de diagnostique ou un sort de chaleur.

J'acceptai à contrecœur. Je me levai et il fit de même. Il tendit sa baguette vers moi.

\- Legilimen! Dit-il.

Je sentis un mal de crâne comme c'est pas possible. J'ai cru que ma boîte crânienne allait exploser. Ça ne dura pas plus de 10 secondes et la douleur disparut comme elle était venue. Quand je me relevai, à bout de souffle, j'entendis de nouveau la voix de Albus.

\- Impero!

Je ne sentis absolument rien cette fois-ci. Je regarde le visage de Albus se décomposer. Il reprend contenance et me demande de lui réciter l'alphabet en latin.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment le moment, Mr Albus, lui répondis-je. De plus, je ne le connais pas.

Mon refus a l'air de le contrarier autant que de l'impressionner.

\- Puis-je vous jeter un sort de réchauffement? Je voudrais savoir si celui-ci va fonctionner.

\- Parce que les deux autres n'ont pas marché? Lui demandais-je, incrédule.

\- En effet, ils n'ont eu aucun effet sur vous.

\- Allez-y, lui dis-je.

Il releva sa baguette et je sentis une vague rassurante de chaleur autour de moi. Je souris et il comprit qu'il avait réussi.

\- Oubliette! Murmura-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que Severus réapparut dans mon salon. Il avait un sac en cuir dans les mains. Je le guidai vers mon bureau et lui proposa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il sortit un petit chaudron de son sac pendant que j'enlevais tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau pour lui faire de la place. Je le vis agrandir le chaudron miniature avec sa baguette. J'en fût extrêmement impressionnée. Il le déposa sur une base en métal et alluma des flammes bleues sous le chaudron avec sa baguette.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide? Lui demandais-je.

\- Peut-être, me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il m'expliqua comment couper certains ingrédients, les piler, les effiler, les hacher, les émincer ou les passer au mortier qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. Je suivis ses instructions à la lettre en remerciant intérieurement mon ancien professeur de cuisine.

\- Je vois que le professeur Rogue a enfin trouvé un assistant digne de ce nom, me dit Albus en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau.

Je regardai Severus d'un air interrogateur. Il me sourit, mais garda le silence. Après que tous les ingrédients sur la table étaient prêts, il m'expliqua comment il allait procéder.

\- La potion prend 6h00 pour être prête. À chaque 2h00, je dois mettre une partie de mon corps dans la potion pour la personnaliser et pour qu'elle sache qui est mon compagnon ou ma compagne. Comme des ongles, des cheveux et trois goûtes de mon sang.

\- Je comprends, lui dis-je. Mais ton Veela ne serait pas plus heureux avec un sorcier ou un sorcière? Ça serait beaucoup moins compliqué pour lui et toi, non?

\- Tu parles comme si mon Veela et moi étions deux personnes différentes dans le même corps, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, mais j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Il leva ma tête en posant un doigt sous mon menton. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me coupèrent le souffle.

\- Et si cette potion te fais comprendre que je ne suis pas ta compagne finalement?

Cette phrase me fit plus mal que je ne le pensais.

\- Impossible, me dit-il, catégorique. Mon côté Veela t'as reconnu à la seconde ou tu as foncé sur moi au centre commercial.

Je le vis sourire en voyant mon air soulagé. Il baissa la température du chaudron et me prit dans ses bras doucement. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse. Je ne voulais déjà plus le quitter, Veela ou non. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait à part nous. Il était minuit et je reçu un message texte de Linda. Elle me demandait si tout c'était bien passer et me mit au courant que Joël et elle allaient dormir chez ma grand-mère. Je lui répondis rapidement et retournai dans les bras de Severus.

Nous rejoignîmes Albus au salon. Je leur proposai de mettre de la musique pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Ils acceptèrent et le vieil homme sembla ravis quand je mis de la musique de chambre. Nous allâmes dans ma bibliothèque pour se prendre chacun un livre pour passer le temps de repos de la potion de révélation. Severus sourit en me voyant prendre un livre sur les patriotes du Québec.

\- Une vrai jacobite de ton territoire, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu as tout compris, lui dis-je.

Il se prit un livre sur les plantes de la belle province et Albus Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Dans les bras de Severus sur le canapé, je lisais avidement mon livre avec la musique apaisante autour de nous. À 2h00, il se leva pour mettre des ongles dans sa potion et revint derrière moi pour que je me réinstalle.

Toute la nuit, il se levait aux deux heures pour sa potion. À 6h00, il me demanda de l'accompagner.

\- Quand j'aurai mis les trois goûtes de sang, tu vas voir ce qui se passe.

Severus perça la peau de l'un de ses doigts de la main droite et mit trois goûtes dans la potion avant de l'envelopper dans un mouchoir. La potion passa de vert boueux au bleu électrique. De la vapeur s'échappa du chaudron et un nom apparut dans les airs : ARIEL NICOLE RAYMOND.

Et il s'évapora quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu vois? Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que toi.

Il me regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je disparaisse.

\- Tant mieux alors, lui dis-je très sérieusement.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Je lui posai des questions sur les sorts avec baguette. Il m'expliqua que beaucoup de sorts étaient en latin mais que chaque pays avaient des sorts avec leurs propres langues.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, le sort Legilimen?

\- D'où tu connais ce mot? Me demanda Severus.

\- Quand tu es parti, Albus m'a demandé la permission de me faire subir des sorts de diagnostique pour voir si mon corps réagit. J'ai accepté et il a dit ce mot en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

\- J'ai eu la pire migraine de ma vie pendant une dizaine de secondes et après, plus rien. La douleur est partie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Je voyais le regard dur et froid de Severus. Je le vit sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort sur la porte. Elle se referma toute seule.

\- J'ai insonorisé la pièce, il ne peut pas nous entendre. Je veux que tu me dises exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence.

\- D'accord, après ce sort, il n'a pas attendu que je reprenne mes esprits après la douleur et il a dit : « Impero ». Il avait l'air contrarié au début. Il m'a demandé de réciter l'alphabet en latin. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment et je lui ai dit que de toutes façon, je ne le connaissais pas. Après, il m'a demandé si il pouvait me jeter un sort de chauffage. J'ai accepté et ça a marché. Il m'a dit alors que les deux premiers sorts étaient des échecs. Et finalement, à la seconde ou tu es arrivé, il a murmuré le mot : « oubliette ». Peut-être que sur les « Moldus », ça ne marche pas aussi bien?

\- Oh non, Ariel. Habituellement, ça fonctionne encore plus sur les Moldus, comme ils n'ont pas de magie pour s'en protéger. Mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible que le sort de Legilimancie et le sort d'Imperium n'aient pas marchés, visiblement l'oubliette non plus. Et encore moins comment Albus ait pu penser une seconde à te jeter ces sorts.

Il réfléchit un moment avec une concentration que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

\- Et ces sorts sont supposés faire quoi? À part donner un mal de crâne pas possible?

\- Le sort de Legilimancie est supposé donner la possibilité à celui qui le lance de pouvoir voir ce qui se passe dans ton esprit. Il est très rare que des gens soient capable d'y résister. On appel ces gens des Occlumens. J'en fait parti. C'est un apprentissage long et difficile, mais c'est possible d'apprendre cette discipline. Plus rarement, encore, il y a les Occlumens naturels.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, un Occlumen naturel?

\- Ils peuvent protéger leur esprit de façon innée. C'est comme une deuxième nature chez eux. Ils sont même capable de mentir sur leurs souvenirs. Me donnes-tu la permission d'essayer?

\- Si tu me promets que je peux me prendre une aspirine après, lui dis-je en boudant un peu au souvenir de la douleur.

Il me sourit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- On va essayer quelque chose. Je veux que tu penses à quelque chose qui n'ait jamais arrivé. Fais toi un souvenir monté de toute pièce dans ta tête. Je veux que tu le vois dans ta tête et te concentre bien. Je vais lancer le sort et je veux que tu réussisses à le détecter dans ton esprit et que tu me montres ce mensonge comme si c'était un véritable souvenir.

J'acquiesçai et me concentra sur un Albus dans un pyjama de licorne une pièce qui bois un chocolat chaud dans mon salon en regardant un film de Noël.

\- Je suis prête, lui dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Legilimen!

Je ne sentis pas la douleur, mais comme un mouvement bizarre dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais ressentis un truc du genre avant. Je souris en pensant à ce que j'avais imaginé plus tôt. Quand Albus essayait d'entrer dans mon esprit, c'était comme une boule de démolition qui se percutait sur un mur de béton armé. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si Severus frappait poliment à la porte pour que je le laisse entrer. Je l'ouvris et je le laissai voir ce que j'avais imaginé. Un éclat de rire me fit comprendre que j'avais réussis.

\- Tu as tout à fait compris ce qu'il fallait faire, me dit-il avec un tendre sourire.

\- Et l'autre sort, il fait quoi?

\- Il est supposé contrôler ton esprit. Si ça avait fonctionné, tu aurais récité l'alphabet en latin même si tu ne le connais pas. Dans le monde magique, ce sort est un sort Impardonnable. Il est illégal de l'utiliser. Et il t'a probablement jeté le sort d'oubliette pour que tu oublis ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence. On va sortir d'ici. Je vais mettre mes barrières d'Occlumancie et Albus ne pourra pas savoir de quoi nous avons parlé. J'aimerais que tu fasses ce que tu as fait avec moi pour qu'il voit dans ton esprit ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce. Invente un truc, n'importe quoi. Envois-le sur une fausse piste.

\- C'est bon, je vais faire ça.

Il leva le sort sur la porte et nous sortons pour retourner au salon, main dans la main. Je sentis la même sensation dans mon esprit et je sais que c'est Albus, je le sens. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Alors je me concentre. Je m'imagine à moitié nue assise sur mon bureau pendant que Severus embrasse chaque partie de ma peau dénudée. Je vois le vieil homme rougir légèrement et je vois que j'ai réussi. Il a l'air soulagé aussi, comme si « voir » dans mon esprit était une victoire personnelle.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, les enfants, dit-il. Je suis vieux, j'ai besoin de dormir plus que je ne le pensais. Bonne nuit.

Nous lui souhaitons une bonne journée et il tourne sur lui-même pour aller dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré pour qu'il parte aussi vite?

\- Tu veux voir par toi-même? Lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je sentis le même mouvement. J'entendis son hoquet de surprise et mon sourire s'élargie. Je le poussai sur le divan et je m'assois à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrasse fiévreusement et je sens ses mains qui se baladent sur mon corps. Mes doigts tentent fébrilement de déboutonner sa chemise noire. D'une coup de baguette, elle était complètement détachée. Je passai mes mains légères sur son torse tout en continuant de posséder ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je le sentis m'attraper par les fesses avant de se lever et me garder dans ses bras. J'enrouler alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour rester en place. Il monta l'escalier et je le guidai vers ma chambre. Il referma la porte d'un coup de hanche avant de m'étendre sur mon lit. Pendant que mes doigts défaisaient sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon, Severus fit passer mon chandail part dessus ma tête. Il enleva sa chemise en deux secondes et s'étendit sur moi. Son torse contre ma poitrine nue et nos jambes enlacées, mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux pendant que je levai la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à ma gorge qu'il embrassait avec avidité et impatience.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment être mariés pour faire ça? Lui demandais-je entre deux baisers.

\- Ça dépend, si tu es du genre plus traditionnel, oui.

\- Alors ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui dis-je avant de me dégager et m'assoir sur lui.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? Je veux dire, une fois que le lien est fait, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière et… tu ne me connais pas.

\- Essais-tu de me faire douter? On a tout le reste de notre vie pour apprendre à se connaître. Sauf si… tu n'en as pas envie.

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Comme si mon assurance le désarçonnait. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'était pas vue comme quelqu'un de « gentil » par ses connaissances. Qu'il avait eu des histoires sans lendemain, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à vivre avec quelqu'un avant que son Veela ne se réveille en lui.

\- On peut attendre si tu n'es pas à l'aise, lui dis-je doucement.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers… la compagne qui veux rassurer le Veela dominant.

\- Dominant? Tu peux m'expliquer? Lui demandai-je pendant que j'étais encore assise sur lui à moitié nue dans mon lit.

Il eu l'air de déglutir avec difficulté. Comme s'il avait dit une connerie.

\- Il y a deux genres de Veelas, me dit-il en me basculant à côté de lui et en mettant sa main gauche sur ma hanche. Il y a les Veelas dominants et les Veelas soumis, comme tu peux t'en douter. Le Veela dominé aura pour objectif de combler son ou sa partenaire. Il se pliera en quatre pour lui et aura des tendances dépressives quand il croira qu'il ne comble pas son ou sa partenaire, mais il ne prend jamais vraiment d'initiatives et vit pendant longtemps dans la crainte de ne pas être un bon Veela pour sa moitié.

\- Ça doit être horrible de vivre comme ça, de toujours avoir l'impression de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. J'espère que la relation se stabilise rapidement, lui dis-je en me collant à lui.

Je le sens caresser mes cheveux en m'expliquent que sa dépend du partenaire. Comme les Veelas sont des créatures puissantes, elles sont très convoitées et parfois liés de force à une personne qui n'est pas leur compagne ou compagnon. Je me raidis entre ses bras.

\- Et pour les dominants, comment ça fonctionne?

\- Les Veelas dominants, en général, ont plus d'initiatives. Ils sont jaloux et possessifs. Mais comme les deux membres du couple se comprennent avec le temps et la création du lien, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. La méfiance est envers les personnes extérieures au couple. Les dominants sont extrêmement protecteurs. Bref, si éventuellement tu as peur ou une personne te menace, il faut que tu me le dises tout de suite. Si non, quand je vais l'apprendre, j'aurai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance pour te protéger et que je ne suis pas un bon Veela pour toi. Le doute et la non confiance sont les pires ennemis d'un Veela.

\- Je vois, lui dis-je en me collant à lui. Et si un jour une personne est une menace pour notre couple ou moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Alors mon Veela prendrait le dessus, mon corps se modifierait et je l'attaquerait, probablement. La seule chose qui pourra me sortir de ma « trance » Veela, se sera toi.

Je ne dis rien, pensive. La tête contre son torse. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras quelques instants plus tard.

En après-midi, Severus partie directement de ma chambre quand nous entendîmes Joël et Linda revenir de chez grand-maman. Je vais prendre une douche froide pour me remettre de mes émotions et descends à la cuisine une fois habillée.

Le lendemain, jusqu'à midi, ma tante et son fils préparèrent leurs bagages avant qu'on parte pour que je les ramène chez eux. Une fois dans ma voiture, nous partons en direction de l'autoroute 20 Est pour prendre la sortie de la 55 Sud. Pendant un peu plus de 4h30, nous roulons vers le village de Saint-Joseph-de-Beauce. Passant par des petits villages aux allures de carte postale de Noël sous la neige. Une fois rendu chez Linda, elle me propose de rentrer un moment. Je la remercie chaudement et me précipite à la salle de bain.

Après un bon repas et un immense café au lait dans une tasse de transport, je remercie ma tante et Joël d'être venus et retourne à ma voiture pour retourner chez moi. Des chansons plus clichées les unes que les autres me tiennent compagnie sur le chemin du retour.

Il est presque 22h30 quand j'arrive enfin chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que la maison vide m'oppresse. Comme si les murs se rapprochaient. Je vais m'assoir sur un divan et ramène mes jambes vers moi en enroulant mes bras autour. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux en attendant que la sensation horrible de solitude passe. Mais voilà, ça ne part pas. J'ai été seule pendant presque huit ans sans problème et là, j'ai toute la misère du monde à vivre ma solitude. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit pour les en empêcher. J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte, je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans un état aussi lamentable.

J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir rapidement et je vois Severus entrer en trombe dans la maison, baguette à la main. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend immédiatement dans ses bras. Mon sentiment de solitude et de confusion disparait immédiatement.

\- Ça va Ariel, je suis là. Calme toi, me chuchote-t-il doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

\- C'est parce qu'on a pas encore fait le lien. Plus on va attendre, plus la séparation sera difficile.

Plus je l'entends parler de ce lien, plus je suis confuse. Comme si une relation sexuelle pouvait régler le reste de ma vie. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Severus la première fois, c'est comme si tout ce que je savais, comme si tout ce en quoi je croyais ou ne croyais pas, était remis en question. Non seulement ma façon de voir le monde est différente, mais ma façon d'y réagir l'est aussi.

\- Je déteste cette situation, dis-je lentement, je sens alors Severus se tendre. Je me suis toujours vue comme une personne autonome et indépendante. La solitude ne m'a jamais effrayée ni pesée. Au contraire, je suis plus à l'aise seule. Je suis une personne qui n'aime pas particulièrement les gens. Mon masque social est souriant et sympathique, mais il est surtout factice.

Je soupire et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je n'aime pas les gens, en général. Je les trouve souvent stupides, insignifiants ou naïfs. Je sors de mes gonds la plus part du temps quand une personne est toujours positive et je finis par la trouvé niaise. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je travaille de chez moi pour gagner ma vie. J'écris des romans d'amour tout en ne croyant pas vraiment à ce sentiment et je suis comptable parce que pour moi, les chiffres sont tellement plus simples que les gens. 2+2=4. Il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Les chiffres, c'est logique et peut importe comment on s'y prend, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible et c'est toujours la même. Mais les relations humaines… Je déteste ça la plus part du temps. Je suis vue comme une personne cynique, ironique, désillusionnée et sarcastique.

Je me dégageai pour le regarder. Je vis un rictus se transformer en sourire.

\- Je suis en train de me dépeindre comme une personne négative et toi tu trouves ça drôle?

\- Oui. Ce que je trouve drôle, c'est que je suis exactement comme ça, me dit-il en souriant d'avantage. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je ne me force pas à paraître sympathique aux yeux des gens. Je m'arrange pour leur faire peur, je trouve ça plus simple.

\- Et tu es enseignant? Tes cours doivent être joyeux! Lui dis-je avec un rictus.

\- Si tu veux, tu viendras voir.

Nous discutons pendant un bon moment des mariages sorciers. Plus je réalise que je ne me reconnais plus, plus je veux que ce truc de mariage et de lien se règle le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu veux vraiment que ça se fasse là, maintenant? Me demande-t-il, septique.

\- C'est possible?

\- Tu me laisses deux minutes, je vais aller chercher Albus et on va pouvoir en finir avec ce truc de lien.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va y avoir un témoin pour ça!

Il rit doucement en me disant que pour le lien, nous serons seuls, mais pour un mariage, aussi minimaliste soit-il, il faut un témoin pour chaque mariés et Albus sera le sien. Je me rassois sur le divan en voyant Severus disparaître de la pièce. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me rendre à mon bureau que Severus et Albus sont de retour dans mon salon.

\- Donc Ariel, vous avez choisit de régler les formalités de votre union le plus tôt possible?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Je sens la sensation de mouvement dans mon cerveau et je me concentre sur la sensation de détresse que j'ai eu en entrant chez moi tout à l'heure et au soulagement que j'ai ressentit quand Severus est arrivé. Albus détourne son regard du mien et eu l'air satisfait. Je me méfis de lui de plus en plus.

\- Je vais aller au Ministère, Severus. Si tout ce passe bien, nous pourrons y aller dans maximum deux heures pour les formalités avant le lien. Et je vais demander de relier la cheminée de Ariel au réseau de cheminette internationale. Je reviens dès que c'est réglé. Pendant ce temps, préparez-vous.

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

\- Et on doit faire quoi maintenant? Demandais-je à Severus.

\- Il y a un truc en particulier que tu veux porter pour ton mariage?

Je ris légèrement en levant un sourcil. Mais il me regarde sérieusement.

\- Aucune idée, dis-je. Tu es sérieux? On va se marier cette nuit?

\- C'est toi qui voulais régler ça vite.

\- C'est bon, tu m'aides à choisir?

Nous montons l'escalier vers ma chambre et j'ouvre les portes du dressing.

\- Choisis ce que tu veux, tout me va, lui dis-je.

Il me regarde, surpris. Quand je lui fais un signe approbateur de la tête, il entre dans la pièce et regarde tout ce qu'il y a dans la section de mes robes. Après une dizaine de minutes, il finit par choisir une robe gris perle en soie avec une doublure confortable. Elle arrive un peu en bas du genou et est fluide. Des manches trois quart et un petit décolleté avec des bouton de la même couleur que le tissus et bien ajustée jusqu'à la taille pour laisser place à une jupe ample, mais pas trop. Il me l'amène et me sourit.

\- Je suis certain que tu es magnifique là dedans.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en prenant le cintre et la robe. Je me dirige vers le dressing et ferme la porte pour me changer. Je me mets des sous-vêtements en dentelles de la même couleur que la robe, des bas en soie de la couleur de ma peau et des escarpins de la même couleur que la robe. Je m'assois à la coiffeuse pour me maquiller légèrement et j'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux qui sont trop longs. Mais je ne les couperais pour rien au monde. Je respire un bon coup et sort de la pièce.

\- Wow! Et je suis supposé de ne pas te sauter dessus avant que tu ais dit oui. Je fais ça comment moi?

\- Tu fais un nœud dedans et tu te prépares, mon cœur. Si tu as besoin de la douche, n'hésites pas.

Je lui donne une baiser rapide sur les lèvres et sors de la chambre pour lui laisser de l'espace pour faire ce qu'il a à faire. Je vais dans mon bureau et j'ai soudain plein d'idées pour un roman à l'eau de rose où le personnage principal est frappé d'une malédiction ou une seule personne sur cette terre peut rendre sa vie tolérable. Et comme c'est un érudit des potions et de l'alchimie, il créé une mixture pour trouver le nom de cette personne. Quand je suis rendu à plus ou moins la huitième page, j'entends frapper sur le cadrage de la porte.

\- Mon ange, Albus est arrivé.

\- Bien, j'arrive.

Je le regarde m'observer pendant que je le rejoins et que nous allons au salon. Quand nous arrivons dans la pièce, j'évite le regard du vieil homme. Je suis trop fébrile pour lui inventer quoi que se soi pour satisfaire sa curiosité maladive.

\- Bon, dit-il en se frottant les mains l'une sur l'autre, j'ai trouvé Kingsley quand je suis allé au Ministère, il accepte volontiers de célébrer votre mariage Severus. Tout est prêt, les papiers sont complets, il ne manque plus que vos signatures et ceux de vos témoins. De plus, j'ai croisé Miss Granger dans les couloirs et elle à accepté d'être le témoin de Miss Raymond. Je sais que vous auriez sûrement aimé une personne de votre connaissance, mais avec le Décret sur le Secret du Monde Magique, c'est malheureusement impossible.

\- Vous voulez dire que le Ministre en personne célèbrera notre mariage? Demanda Severus, incertain.

\- Mais vous êtes un héro de Guerre Severus, il a accepté sans aucune hésitation en prenant cette demande comme un honneur. Et il a raison mon jeune ami.

Je gardai le silence pour intégrer le plus d'informations possible. Je vois un éclair de fierté dans les yeux de Severus quand son employeur parle de cette Miss Granger. Cette femme m'intrigue au plus haut point. Je réalise que ce n'est pas de la jalousie, mais un intérêt sincère. Albus sort un presse papier d'une poche et me dit que c'est un Portoloin International. Je dois le toucher et nous apparaîtrons sur l'espace de transplanage du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne où Miss Granger et le Ministre nous attendent déjà. Je sens Severus me prendre fermement dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas comprendre en arrivant, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je lui fait un signe de tête et me colle un peu plus à lui. Nous touchons tous le presse papier et je sens comme un crochet derrière mon nombril et me tire en avant. Je sens le bras gauche de Severus autour de ma taille et je stresse un peu moins. Mes jambes tremblent tellement quand mes pieds touchent le sol dur du Ministère que je serais tombée si Severus ne me tenait pas aussi fermement. J'ai un haut le cœur et la tête qui tourne. Je respire profondément pendant quelques secondes pour me ressaisir et regarde autour de moi. Je vois une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle a un regard apaisant avec ses yeux couleur chocolat et son sourire sincère.

\- Je suis impressionné, me dit Severus, la plupart des gens vomissent la première fois.

\- Je me demande pourquoi, lui dis-je avec un regard noir.

Un grand homme à la couleur café et un anneau doré à une oreille s'approche de nous avec la jeune femme.

\- Professeur Rogue, Miss Raymond, je suis heureux de célébrer votre union sacrée, nous dit-il, solennel.

\- Merci, Mr le Ministre, dit Severus.

\- Appelez moi Kingsley, nous en avons vue plus d'une ensemble, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Appelez moi Severus alors. Je vous présente ma future épouse, Ariel Raymond.

Il me tend la main et je la serre, impressionnée. J'ai toujours adoré la politique. Mais serrer la main du Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne… Wow!

\- C'est un plaisir Miss Raymond. Laissez moi vous présenter Hermione Granger, votre témoin.

\- Bonsoir Miss Raymond, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Ariel, vous serez mon témoin après tout.

Elle me propose la même chose et elle nous entraîne vers des ascenseurs. Le hall d'entré était impressionnant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'attarder et de l'observer. Severus m'agrippe fermement par la taille avant que l'ascenseur ne se déplace. C'est quand il recule et descend que je comprends pourquoi.

Une voix décharnée nous informe du nom du département : « Département de l'État Civil Magique ». Nous sortons et Hermione nous guide vers une porte au fond du couloir. Il y a beaucoup plus de gens que je le pensais et je ne connais personne. Au fond, il y a un rassemblement de personnes rousses avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, une femme très mince et assez âgée qui discute avec un homme de petite taille au regard bienveillant. Une femme enrobée avec un immense sourire avec plusieurs autres femmes qui rient avec elle. Il y a plein d'autres personnes aussi différentes les unes que les autres.

\- Albus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demande Severus.

\- Il semble que votre mariage ne passe pas inaperçu, mon garçon. Les gens qui vous apprécie ont voulu vous accompagner pendant cet évènement aussi important qu'inattendu.

Je ris en entendant Severus grogner en réponse. D'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, le Ministre fit apparaître deux rangées de chaises séparées en leur centre. Hermione, Albus et moi retournâmes près de la porte pendant que Kingsley guida Severus près de l'Hôtel à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les invités que je ne connais pas s'assirent en silence. Quand tous furent installés, une musique commença à jouer et Hermione avança dans l'allée avec un bouquet de fleurs blanches. Albus me prit le bras et me guida doucement vers l'hôtel. Tous les invités me regardèrent avec intérêt, mais moi, je ne voyais que Severus. Mais qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme marche lentement! J'avais l'impression que nous n'arriverions jamais.

Une fois à côté de Severus, Hermione prit mon bouquet et Albus alla s'installer sur une chaise au premier rang. Un jeune homme blond du même âge que Hermione était debout à côté de Severus. Kingsley prit alors la parole.

\- Nous sommes ici pour unir Ariel Nicole Raymond à Severus Tobias Rogue par les liens sacrés du mariage. Deux âmes se sont trouvées et reconnues. C'est un évènement unique dans une vie.

Il parla un long moment, mais je l'écoutais à peine, mon regard perdu dans la nuit noire qu'est le regard de Severus.

\- Voulez-vous échanger des vœux?

Severus eu l'air mal à l'aise, je décidai donc de pendre la parole pour dissiper son malaise.

\- J'ai passé ma vie à exister, à survivre dans ce monde de fou. À être seule malgré que je sois entourée, à chercher la solitude et me créer une carapace et éloigner les gens. Mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie Severus, toutes mes barrières ont explosées. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose quand tu pars, c'est que tu reviennes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit possible, mais j'ai trouvé en toi une personne qui me ressemble. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'effort avec toi, tout est si simple. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblent pour comprendre et être comprise. Tu es entré dans ma vie comme une tonne de briques, comme un coup de point dans le ventre qui couple le souffle, la douleur en moins. Notre rencontre a été pour moi autant une révélation qu'une immense joie. Je souhaite être à la hauteur de ce que tu me fais sentir depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Je te promets de toujours faire les efforts qu'il faut pour que notre relation soit la plus fluide et la plus intéressante possible et de voir ton bonheur comme un défi à relever tous les jours.

Je passe alors ma main droite sur sa joue et je sens son visage s'appuyer sur ma peau et ses yeux se fermer à mon contact.

\- Ariel, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes, je ne suis pas un homme gentil, serviable et avenant. Je ne suis pas une personne avec le sourire facile ou positive. Mais étonnamment, tu as l'air d'apprécier la personne que je suis. L'homme sarcastique et cynique que je suis à trouvé en toi une partenaire parfaite. Tu vois l'humour dans mes commentaires cassants, tu arrives à lire en moi comme personne avant toi. Je suis honoré que tu ais accepté la personne que je suis. J'ai eu une vie étrange, dangereuse et pleine d'embûches, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis notre rencontre, tout ceci est enfin derrière moi. Je te promets de te protéger, de rendre ta vie aussi intéressante que remplie de joie. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et je suis très heureux que pour toi, dans tes propres mots, se soit moi. Je referai ce qu'il faut pour te prouver à chaque jour qui passe que tu as fait le bon choix en m'acceptant dans ta vie.

Je vis la plus part des invités essuyer leurs yeux, d'autres avaient la bouche ouverte et un regard incrédule en regardant Severus. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait les yeux pétillants et plein de fierté. Il le regardait si intensément que j'aurais cru qu'il était son fils. Mais je suis certaine que Severus m'aurait déjà parlé de lui s'il avait un enfant.

Le jeune homme blond sortie une petite boîte et la tendit à Kingsley. Le Ministre prit nos deux mains droites et les mis ensemble. Il pointa sa baguette sur nos mains et plusieurs petites cordelettes de toutes sortes de couleurs s'enroulèrent autour de nos avant-bras et nos mains.

\- Ariel Nicole Raymond, vous engagez-vous à prendre pour époux Severus Tobias Rogue ici présent pour le reste de votre existence?

\- Je m'y engage, répondis-je.

\- Severus Tobias Rogue, vous engagez-vous à prendre pour épouse Ariel Nicole Raymond ici présente pour le reste de votre existence?

\- Je m'y engage, lui dit Severus.

À ce moment, les cordelettes donnèrent l'impression d'entrer en nous et Kingsley ouvrit la boîte où il y avait deux alliances très simple en or blanc. Severus prit la plus petite et la passa à mon annulaire de la main gauche. Je fit la même chose pour lui.

\- Vous pouvez vous embrasser, dit le célébrant.

J'entendis les invités de la première rangée retenir leur souffle. C'était le baiser le plus agréable de ma vie. Tous les baisers de Severus étaient extraordinaires, mais celui-ci était chargé d'émotions et d'espoir. Quand ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes, j'entendis la dernière phrase de Kingsley comme s'il était loin.

\- Je vous présente Mr et Mme Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les invités se levèrent et applaudirent. Nous signâmes les documents officialisant notre union et quand Kingsley posa sa baguette dessus, le parchemin émit une légère lumière violette avant de disparaître. Les invités levèrent tous leur baguette et la pièce se remplie de petits feux d'artifices inoffensifs. Le Ministre fit un mouvement de baguette et les chaises disparurent pour laisser place à des tables avec des assiettes dorées et des repas déjà dedans. Tout avait l'air prévu, pourtant Albus était absent seulement pendant deux heures de chez moi. J'avais beau ne pas lui faire confiance, mais je ne pouvais douter de son efficacité. Les invités vinrent nous féliciter les uns après les autres en se présentant à moi. Tous les collègues de travail de Severus étaient là, il me présenta son filleul Drago, le garçon blond qui était son témoin, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des anciens étudiants. La personne qui m'intriguait le plus fut le dernier à venir nous voir.

\- Félicitation professeur, lui dit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, je suis heureux que vous aillez enfin trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur. Vous méritez amplement d'être heureux avec une personne qui vous complète.

\- Merci, Potter.

\- Appelez moi Harry, depuis le temps que vous me sauvez les fesses et maintenant que nous sommes à l'extérieur du château, vous pouvez laisser tomber le Potter et le monsieur pour les vacances, non?

\- Ariel, je te présente Harry, Harry Potter. Un élève et maintenant… un ami.

Ils se sourirent et Harry me prit dans ses bras brièvement. Étonnement, je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise que quand j'ai passé dans les bras de tous les autres invités qui ont eu un élan étrange de familiarité.

Tout le monde s'installa pour le repas, Hermione à ma gauche, Severus à ma droite et Drago de l'autre côté de lui à la table d'honneur. Mon époux demanda à son témoin comment c'était possible qu'il y ait autant de monde en si peut de temps.

\- C'est Granger qui a tout organisé, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

\- Merci Miss Granger, c'est plus que ce que je me suis imaginé. Je vous remercie.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir professeur, dit-elle en rougissant.

Il était presque 2h30 du matin quand les tables firent place à une piste de danse. Severus et moi devions danser les premiers. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour ce genre de chose, mais je me laissai guider par mon mari et tout se passa très bien. Je ne lui ai pas marché sur les pieds et je ne suis pas tombé. Je passai dans les bras de pleins d'hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Albus, Drago, Kingsley, plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley, des collègues de travail de Severus. Le dernier fut encore Harry. Je crois qu'il était encore plus maladroit que moi, ce qui nous a beaucoup fait rire. Il me parla de Severus avec beaucoup d'admiration.

\- Il était le meilleur ami de ma mère, sans lui, je serais mort à l'âge de onze ans. Il m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne peux même pas les compter, me dit-il. Le professeur Rogue est l'homme le plus brillant et le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré. Mais il est aussi l'enseignant le plus terrifiant que Poudlard ait eu, j'en suis certain, dit-il en riant. On a eu un Mangemort comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pendant ma 4e année d'étude. Et il était moins terrifiant que Severus. Mais on a jamais eu d'enseignant aussi efficace pour cette matière que votre mari qui nous l'a enseigné pendant ma 6e année.

Je lui souris en l'écoutant. C'est comme s'il essayait de me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix, mais je le savais déjà.

Au lever du soleil, Severus et moi retournons chez moi par Portoloin International. Dès que nous arrivons dans le salon, on se sauta dessus. Les vêtements volèrent un peut partout sur le chemin pour se rendre à ma chambre. Je le poussai sur mon lit et le rejoignis aussi rapidement. Les baisers et les caresses fusèrent. Nous étions si impatients que nous laissâmes les préliminaires pour une autre fois. Il prit sa baguette et la posa sur mon ventre.

\- Sort de contraception, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Excellente idée, lui dis-je en l'embrassant fiévreusement quand il reposa sa baguette.

Assise en califourchon sur ses hanches, je m'empalai sur son membre dressé. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu une relation sexuelle quelle quelle soit. C'est comme si mon corps avait attendu celui de Severus depuis tout ce temps. Nous bougeâmes à l'unisson dans un rythme de plus en plus violent. Il s'assit et me serra très fort contre lui. Mes bras autour de ses larges épaules, je montais et descendais sur sa virilité pendant qu'il dévorait mon cou de sa bouche. La toison de son sexe chatouillait mon clitoris et je m'agrippai délicatement à ses cheveux quand je sentis le premier orgasme prendre possession de mon corps. Tremblante, j'accélérai le rythme de mes mouvements. Severus me fit me coucher sur le dos et se positionna sur moi. Je sentis sa main gauche malmener mon bouton des plaisirs pendant que ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus rapides. Il lécha le bout de mes seins avec avidité en les mordillant délicatement. Nos corps s'unirent jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. À bout de souffle et en sueur, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je me réveillai dans la soirée, le bras de mon mari autour de moi. Ma main gauche sur la sienne, je remarquai que nos alliances avaient changés de forme. La mienne avait une tête de corbeau avec deux pierres noires en guise de yeux. Je pris délicatement la main de Severus pour regarder la sienne. Elle était beaucoup plus détaillée que la mienne. Deux corbeaux qui se rejoignaient par le bec, comme s'ils s'embrassaient. Leurs yeux étaient comme ceux du mien, l'un était complètement noir et l'autre de la couleur de l'acier. Je l'entendis grogner dans mon cou quand je croisai mes doigts dans les siens.

\- Bon matin, me dit Severus.

\- Bonsoir, lui dis-je amusé. Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de différent? Est-ce que le lien est créé?

\- Oui, mon ange. Le lien a été établi. Je pense qu'il est encore tôt pour que je ressente vraiment une différence. Et toi?

\- Aucune idée. Attends, je vais mettre mes yeux.

Je tends alors la main vers mes lunettes sur la table de chevet, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'approcher ma main pour que mes lunettes viennent toutes seules se poser dans ma main.

\- Merci Severus.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

Je le regarde en riant et je me lève pour aller à la toilette.

\- Ce n'est pas moi c'est certain, lui dis-je avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain avenante.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas entendre le boucan que mon corps a envie de faire… Je regarde intensément la porte pendant que mon corps se soulage. Je me lave les mains après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau. Quand j'ouvre la porte, Severus est debout devant moi.

\- Pourquoi t'es allé aux toilettes?

\- Pourquoi les gens y vont d'habitude? Lui demande avec incrédulité.

\- Je sais pourquoi les gens y vont, mais dans les maisons Moldues, comme la tienne, il y a un minimum de bruit. Là j'ai rien entendu avant que tu ouvres la porte.

\- Et bien c'est parfait! Je suis prête à partager plein de choses avec toi, mais pas mes moments d'intimité quand j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres et me choisis des vêtements pour le reste de la journée. J'emmène mes vêtements dans la salle de bain une fois que Severus en ressort pour aller prendre une douche. Je tends la main pour prendre la bouteille de champoing et je la vois voler vers moi et s'installer dans ma main.

\- SEV!

Il entre dans la pièce en trombe comme s'il pensait que j'étais en train de me faire attaquer. Il m'observe dans la douche romaine.

\- La bouteille… elle… elle est venue toute seule… dans ma main. Severus, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je le vois fermer l'eau, m'enrouler dans une grande serviette et me prendre dans ses bras pour nous installer assis dans mon lit.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ariel. Je n'ai jamais vue ça. Et crois moi, j'en ai vue des choses dans ma vie.

Je me blottis contre lui en ne disant pas un mot. Sous le choc.

\- Je t'en pris, ne dis rien à Albus. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Me dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Il a essayer d'entrer dans ma tête plus de fois que je peux les compter et il avait l'air trop content la première fois que je lui ai fait voir quelque chose. De plus, je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il agit avec toi.

Je le vis serrer les lèvres sans rien dire.

\- Miss Granger alors.

\- Pourquoi Hermione?

Il m'expliqua que si quelqu'un pouvait trouver ce qui se passait avec moi, c'était bien elle. C'était une jeune femme brillante, curieuse et très discrète quand c'était nécessaire.

C'est pourquoi, deux heures plus tard, nous avions Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter dans mon salon. Ma cheminée avait été connectée au réseaux de Cheminées Internationales et Hermione avait réussit à convaincre le Ministre de la mettre sous protection ministérielle ainsi que celle des cachots de Severus, avec la complicité de Harry. Que personne à part Hermione ne puisse avoir accès au registre des passages de sa cheminée, protégée par un mot de passe, moissonneuse-batteuse. Harry avait expliqué à Kingsley Shackelbolt, le dit Ministre, que pour la sécurité de Ariel, nouvellement épouse de Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, il y avait des risques pour sa sécurité. Comme il y avait encore des Mangemorts dans la nature et que certains sorciers doutaient encore de l'allégeance du Maître des Potions, c'était plus prudent. C'était une demande que Harry avait reçu de Severus. Il n'a jamais demandé pourquoi. Il s'est contenté de faire de son mieux pour exécuter sa requête.

\- Alors, professeur Rogue, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider? Demanda Ronald Weasley avec respect.

\- Je vais vous montrer, lui dis-je.

Je tends la main vers ma tasse de voyage en inox et elle vole vers moi pour atterrir dans ma main. Hermione et Harry lèvent les sourcils, surpris.

\- Plusieurs sorciers peuvent faire ça, Mme Rogue, la magie sans baguette est compliquée, mais relativement courante, me dit Ronald avec patience.

\- Justement, Ron, lui dit Harry. Ariel n'est pas une sorcière. Severus a épousé une Moldue. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ce genre de choses.

\- Oh!

\- Comme tu dis, vieux, lui répond Harry.

Je leur explique, avec l'aide de Severus, que j'aimerais comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant mon réveil. Ils nous promirent de nous aider à trouver ce qui m'arrivait et de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Albus Dumbledore. Les trois jeunes gens n'eurent même pas l'air surpris par ma requête.

Sur un ton plus léger, je leur proposai une tasse de thé ou du café. Un café pour Severus et Hermione et un thé pour Harry et Ron.

\- Alors, que ferez-vous après les vacances de Noël, Severus? Lui demanda Harry.

\- Je devrai retourner à Poudlard, j'espère que Ariel acceptera de venir me voir de temps en temps, comme nos cheminées sont connectées. Mais je reviendrai ici le plus souvent possible. Mais comme je suis directeur de la maison Serpentard, je dois souvent dormir sur place en cas d'urgence.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais comme je suis Moldue, il me semble que même si j'étais en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard, je ne verrais même pas le château.

\- Mais la question est : es-tu encore une Moldue? Me demanda Hermione.

Pour ce qui était du château, Severus m'expliqua que deux goûtes d'eau de fée dans chaque œil et je verrais Poudlard comme n'importe quelle sorcière.

Toute la nuit, mes trois invités restèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et parfois de mon nouveau « problème ». Quand ils repartirent au petit matin, j'étais exténuée. Comme j'allais proposer à Severus de venir dormir avec moi, on frappa à ma porte. C'est en levant les yeux au ciel que j'allai ouvrir.

\- Albus! Bonjour, entrez.

Je détournai le regard pour qu'il ne puisse essayer de lire dans mon esprit. J'étais trop épuisée pour lui inventer quelque chose.

\- Bonjour Mme Rogue, je suis heureux de vous voir. Est-ce que Severus est avec vous?

\- Oui, suivez-moi.

Je l'amenai au salon.

\- Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Severus, je sais que vue que vous êtes marié maintenant, vous voudrez surement revenir ici le plus souvent possible, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais comme vous être directeur de l'une des maisons de Poudlard, vous ne pouvez vous absenter trop souvent.

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête rapide.

\- Mais aussi, avec la Grande Bataille du mois de mai dernier et tous les travaux exécutés sur le château, il y a eu énormément de dépenses et je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de toutes les formalités. Alors Ariel, j'ai pensé à vous. Je sais que vous êtes comptable et j'aurais besoin de votre savoir pour mettre en ordre les livres de compte de l'école. De plus, vous vivriez avec Severus au château. Vous ferez, si vous l'acceptez, partie du personnel de l'école. Vous n'avez pas besoin de pouvoir magique pour ce poste. Je vous ferais une formation sur les lois fiscales du monde magique et vous donnerais un bureau pour travailler. De 8h30 à 15h30, du lundi au vendredi. Les mêmes dates de vacances et congés que votre mari.

Severus et moi étions complètement prit au dépourvu. Je décidai de le mettre un peu à l'épreuve.

\- Mais je suis aussi auteur, monsieur. Est-ce que les objets Moldus fonctionnent dans votre école? Je travaille toujours avec mon ordinateur portable. Si vous saviez comme ça me simplifie la vie!

\- Habituellement, les objets Moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, mais je pourrais faire en sorte que oui. J'ai un lien particulier avec ce château en tant que directeur. S'il vous plait, Mme Rogue. Je serais très heureux de vous accueillir dans notre établissement, ça me soulagerait la tâche et je suis certain que Severus en serait ravi. N'est-ce pas Severus?

Toute la journée, Severus m'aida à emballer ce que je voulais amener avec moi dans ses appartements et mon futur bureau. Severus prit une de mes valises sur roues et lui jeta un sort d'extension indétectable et tout ce que je voulais amené entra dedans. Mon ordinateur, mon imprimante, mes documents pour mes romans, mes vêtements…

Une fois prête, il me tendit un flacon avec un compte-gouttes. Je versai deux gouttes dans chaque œil et battis des paupières rapidement. Severus prit ma valise, jeta une poignée de poudre brillante dans les flammes de ma cheminée et me prit par la main.

\- Cachots de Severus Rogue, Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Il me serra contre lui pendant le temps du voyage. Il m'aida à sortir de sa propre cheminée et je découvris l'antre de mon mari. J'entrai dans un salon chaleureux avec un divan et deux fauteuil en cuir noir, un tapis épais de couleur beige et des armoires avec des bocaux et des livres.

Il me guida vers sa chambre et transforma une chaise en commode pour que je puisse y installer mes vêtements.

\- Attends, me dit-il, je vais demander à un elfe de maison de le faire… plus tard.

\- Un quoi?

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse tout de suite. Les lèvres de Severus furent trop occupées à prendre possession des miennes. Nous devions aller voir Albus à notre arrivée, mais je fus finalement allongé sur le grand lit confortable de mon mari.

Deux heures plus tard, après une douche commune et nous être changés, je le regardai, intriguée.

\- C'est une robe de sorcier, Ariel.

\- Ça doit prendre un temps fou pour attacher ces boutons! Tu te compliques la vie toi!

\- Je suis un sorcier mon ange, me dit-il. Un coup de baguette et c'est fini.

Il me fit une démonstration et j'en fus impressionnée. Bon, ce n'était pas le premier sort que je voyais, mais quand même. C'est toujours aussi impressionnant. Nous sortîmes des quartiers de Severus pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. En chemin, une chatte à poils longs, très maigre et aux yeux jaunes étincellent, nous suivait sans faire de bruits. J'attendis un moment et me penchai vers elle. Je lui présentai le dessus de ma main et elle se frotta la tête dessus après m'avoir reniflé quelques secondes.

\- Ce que tu es belle, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Où est ton humain?

\- Ton humain? Me demanda Severus.

\- Bien sûr, les chats choisissent leur humain et non le contraire. Tu peux choisir le chat, mais rien ne garantit qu'il t'acceptera. De plus, pour eux, leur humain est leur propriété et non l'inverse. Tu appartiens à ton chat, mais ton chat ne t'appartient pas.

Il me regarda pensivement pendant que la chatte repartait d'où elle venait. Devant une gargouille, Severus donna un nom de sucrerie Moldue et celle-ci se déplaça latéralement pour nous laisser entrer. Dès que nous entrâmes dans le bureau, j'évitai le regard du directeur.

\- Je suis très heureux que vous ayez accepté ma proposition, Mme Rogue. Tout ce qui a trait à la fiscalité de l'établissement se trouve déjà dans votre bureau, dans des cartons. Il se modifiera selon votre bon vouloir. Vous n'avez qu'à souhaiter vos changements et le château les effectuera. J'aimerais aussi que vous trouviez des moyens de financements supplémentaires pour augmenter les moyens financiers de Poudlard. Je vous demanderais donc de questionner vos collègues et certains élèves pour facilité la vie de tout le monde. Je suis certain que vous vous intégrerez rapidement au sein du personnel et aux élèves de cette école. Mais j'aimerais qu'il y ai aucune dépendance quelconque envers le Ministère de la Magie. La dernière fois qu'il a mis son nez dans les affaires de l'école, ça c'est horriblement passé. J'ai installé votre bureau à côté de celui du professeur McGonagall. Comme elle est la directrice adjointe, elle pourra répondre à toutes vos questions. Je me suis aussi arrangé pour que tout ce qui est appareil Moldus fonctionnent sur le territoire de Poudlard, à condition qu'ils vous appartiennent. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'électricité ou de batterie, tout fonctionnera tout seul.

Il se leva et me tendit la main que je serrai nonchalamment.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Ariel.

\- Merci, Mr le directeur. Mais pour ce qui est de la modification du bureau, est-ce que ça fonctionne même si je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique?

\- Oh! Mais vous en avez, Mme Rogue. Tous les humains ont leur part de magie dans ce monde. La vie est une forme de magie, que se soit pour les sorciers ou les Moldus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous vous intégrerez à merveille dans l'équipe du personnel et même au près des étudiants.

\- Merci, Albus.

\- Excellent! Severus, voulez-vous accompagner votre épouse à son bureau? Je vais remplir les formalités pour ce nouveau poste.

\- Certainement.

Nous partîmes donc vers la tour de Gryffondor ensemble. C'est fou ce qu'il y avait comme escaliers. Au septième étages, il me fit entrer dans une immense pièce avec une fenêtre sur toute la surface de l'un des murs et une immense cheminée en face. C'était magnifique!

\- Tu dois seulement te concentrer sur ce que tu veux dans ton bureau et le château le fera apparaître où tu le veux dans la pièce. J'ai fait la même chose pour mes appartements. Ferme les yeux, concentre toi et imagines comment tu veux que ton bureau soit installé.

Je m'exécutai donc. Je pris une grande inspiration pendant que Severus mit ses mains sur mes épaules. Je regardai autour de moi pour bien visualiser la pièce dans ma tête. Sur le mur Nord, j'imaginais déjà une bibliothèque gris turquoise à caissons qui prendrait presque toute la place du mur, sans fond pour voir la pierre magnifique au fond du meuble. Deux secondes plus tard, le meuble était là où je l'imaginais.

\- Bravo, mon ange. Tu as compris le principe. Veux-tu que je te laisse t'installer seule?

\- D'accord, je viendrai te chercher pour te montrer quand j'aurai terminé.

Il m'embrassa et sorti de la pièce en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. La porte était au milieu du mur en face de celui qui était une immense fenêtre. Donc, sur le mur de gauche en entrant, il y avait la bibliothèque. Je mis un bureau en bois robuste et gris clair sur un tapis gris et turquoise et épais au milieu de la fenêtre avec un espace assez grand pour mettre un fauteuil sur roue derrière le bureau. Je voulus un grand globe terrestre dans le coin de la bibliothèque et la fenêtre. Une personne frappa à la porte pendant que j'imaginais un plan détaillé de Poudlard à la gauche de la porte. J'allai donc ouvrir.

\- Hermione! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Entre!

\- C'est très beau dans ton bureau, me dit-elle en regardant partout à la fois.

\- Je n'ai pas encore terminé de m'installer, tu veux rester pendant que je finis?

\- Bien sûr.

J'imaginai deux fauteuils en velours gris perle en face de mon bureau et elle s'y installa. Je mis des classeurs sur une partie du mur encore vide. Le gris et le turquoise étaient les couleur dominantes de mon bureau.

\- C'est une très bonne idée le plan du château, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Si je veux éviter de me perdre, c'était une nécessitée. Je ne peux tout de même pas demander à Severus de me guider partout.

\- Il a une réputation à préserver, me dit-elle en riant.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

Elle fit apparaître une cafetière, deux tasses, du sucre et de la crème.

\- Je sais que tout le monde prends du thé, on est en Grande-Bretagne, mais je préfère de loin le café, lui dis-je en prenant la tasse qu'elle me tendait.

\- Moi aussi. Surtout que je dois retourner étudier bientôt. Je passe mes ASPIC cette année.

Elle m'expliqua donc ce qui s'était déroulé l'année dernière et pourquoi elle était revenue à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron Weasley. J'étais soufflée.

\- Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas veillé sur nous de loin, comme il l'a fait, cette guerre ne serait pas fini à l'heure qu'il est. Et nous trois serions morts depuis longtemps. Depuis notre première année je pense.

\- Ne lui dis pas, mais je sais qu'il est très fier de vous trois.

Elle rougit sous ma confidence. Quand j'eux terminé d'installer les meubles que je voulais dans mon bureau et où je les voulais, Hermione me souhaita une bonne journée et sortie de la pièce. Je pris donc toutes les boîtes au milieu de la pièce une par une pour les poser sur mon bureau et classer les papiers et les parchemins. Une fois que tout était dans les classeurs ou la bibliothèque, ils se transformèrent en documents troués et ou reliés avec des petits ronds de couleurs pour différencier les années et les sujets. Exactement comme je le fais chez moi pour les clients pour qui je travaillais. J'imaginai alors une horloge grand-père exactement comme chez moi qui apparue à droite de la porte.

\- 18h45, déjà! Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

On frappa encore à ma porte.

\- Entrer!

\- Bonsoir, Mme Rogue. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

\- Oh! Professeur McGonagall. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir également.

\- Je venais pour savoir si vous vouliez venir dans la Grande Salle avec moi pour le dîner. Le repas commencera dans quinze minutes.

\- Avec plaisir, professeur.

\- Appelez-moi Minerva, nous sommes collègues après tout. Mais c'est très chaleureux comme bureau. Si j'ai a modifier le mien, je vous demanderai conseil.

Je lui souris et nous sortîmes de mon bureau.

\- Il faudrait que vous mettiez un mot de passe pour votre bureau, me dit l'enseignante.

\- Comment ça fonctionne?

\- Rentrez de nouveau et regardez la porte en vous concentrant sur un mot que personne ne trouvera facilement, mais que vous retiendrez aisément. Vous en avez besoin de deux.

\- Deux?

\- Oui, un pour les invités quand vous y êtes et un juste pour vous. Que les visiteurs ne puissent entrer si vous êtes absente.

\- Parfait, je vais faire ça tout de suite, merci Minerva.

Je retournai donc dans mon bureau et cherchai un mot de passe pour les visiteurs. Je choisis donc le mot aspirine pour les visiteurs et le mot Inox pour moi. Une fois fait, la porte émit une douce lumière dorée et puis plus rien. Je sortis donc et interrogea Minerva du regard. Son sourire me fit comprendre que j'avais réussi. Elle me guida vers la Grande Salle en passant par une petite porte derrière une table sur une estrade. Severus était déjà installé à la table avec une chaise vide à sa gauche. Quand il me vit, il se lave et tire la chaise pour que je m'assois. Je lui souris en le remerciant pendant qu'il se réinstallait.

\- C'est si étrange, lui dis-je, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou non. Tout est si… surréaliste ici.

\- Je sais que tu t'y habitueras. Si tu as réussis à te marier avec moi par choix, tu peux encaisser n'importe quoi, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu exagères! Je ne trouve pas notre mariage difficile, même si c'est encore tout récent.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse un moment et la retira quelques instants plus tard. Quelques étudiants entre onze et dix-neuf ans étaient installés aux quatre tables de l'immense pièce. Je reconnus immédiatement Hermione et Harry. Ronald était absent. Hermione m'avait expliqué qu'avec la mort de son frère Fred, il préférait être avec sa famille pendant les vacances de Noël. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Donc, Harry et elle avaient préférés les laisser vivre leur deuil entre eux. De ce que j'ai compris, tout le monde avait perdu des êtres chers. Severus avait même été obligé de tuer Dumbledore il y a plus d'un an. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde a cru, même lui. Quelques jours après la guerre, Harry se battait bec et ongles avec Hermione et Ron pour faire libérer Severus. Leur expliquer qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix tout le long et qu'il avait tué Dumbledore à sa demande. Albus Dumbledore est apparut au Ministère pour témoigner en faveur de mon mari. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait en public depuis sa supposé mort. Si Severus lui en est reconnaissant, moi je trouve ça écœurant. Laisser des gamins de 17 et 18 ans faire le travail à sa place et faire croire à Severus qu'il l'avait tué et le laisser vivre avec cette culpabilité aussi longtemps sans lui faire comprendre qu'il est en vie quelque part. Plus j'en apprends sur cet homme et plus je ressens de l'animosité envers lui. Mais je me refuse d'en parler à Severus. Il estime tellement cet homme que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine ou lui donner l'impression qu'il doit choisir entre nous deux. Je vais faire ce que le directeur me demande et tenter de le croiser le moins possible.

La main de Severus sur ma cuisse me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'est à ce moment que le directeur se leva.

\- Mes chers étudiants et collègues. Un heureux événement c'est produits pendant les vacances. Le professeur Rogue a uni sa vie avec cette adorable jeune femme. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je vous présente donc Mme Ariel Rogue, qui fait partie maintenant du personnel de l'école et s'occupe de l'administration. Dans le cadre de ses fonctions, il est possible qu'elle veuille vous rencontrer pour avoir votre opinion et ainsi améliorer la vie scolaire. Je vous demande donc de lui témoigner le même respect qu'à n'importe quel autre membre du personnel.

Je me levai avec un léger sourire et me rassis aussi rapidement. Au début, les élèves n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de croire Dumbledore. Mais quand Harry et Hermione se levèrent pour applaudir, les autres élèves firent de même.

Après le repas, je retournai dans les cachots avec Severus.

\- Il ne me reste que quelques détails à régler et mon bureau sera officiellement opérationnel, lui dis-je en me glissant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ça.

Nous restons enlacés sur le divan pendant un moment. Je finis par me lever et aller chercher mon imprimante et mon ordinateur portable. Je prends plusieurs paquets de feuilles vierges et mets le tout dans ma valise sur roues.

\- Attends, me dit Severus, je vais t'arranger ça.

Il pointe sa baguette sur ma valise et elle devient aussi petite qu'un sac à main.

\- Wow! Ça m'impressionne à chaque fois, lui dis-je en l'embrassant légèrement.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il ouvre la porte de ses quartiers et m'invite à sortir. Nous nous rendons à mon bureau et plusieurs étudiants sur notre passage nous regardent, visiblement intrigués. Mais je les vois détourner les yeux quand Severus les fusille du regard.

\- Inox! Murmurais-je à la porte.

Je peux alors l'ouvrir et invite Severus à entrer.

\- Si tu veux venir me voir quand j'y suis déjà et que tu ne veux pas frapper, le mot de passe est aspirine.

\- Aspirine? D'accord. C'est toi qui a tout fait?

\- Oui.

\- C'est très beau, me dit-il. C'est drôle que tu ais choisi ces couleur.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- C'est un peu comme les couleurs de Serpentard, mais édulcoré. C'est magnifique. Ça te ressemble beaucoup.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Bon, tu peux redonner son volume à ma valise s'il te plais?

\- Tu veux essayer avant? Concentre toi. Vois ta valise reprendre sa forme habituelle dans ton esprit. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en charger.

Je regarde donc ma valise sur le sol et je l'imagine se « gonfler » pour reprendre sa forme initiale. À ma grande surprise, elle le fait.

\- C'est à mon tour d'être épaté, me dit Severus en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, épuisée. La journée a été intense et faire de la magie, que se soit pour ma valise ou par l'intermédiaire du château pour mon bureau a été très fatigant. Quand Severus desserra son étreinte, j'installe mon imprimante et les feuilles dans l'un des espaces de ma bibliothèque, près de mon bureau et mon ordinateur sur le bureau. Je fis le tour du meuble et m'assis sur le grand bureau.

Je discute un moment avec Severus et il s'approche de moi doucement. Je vois une lueur prédatrice dans son regard qui m'excite au plus haut point. Il écarta doucement mes cuisses pour se mettre debout contre moi. Je sens ses mains remonter sous ma jupe et retirer ma culotte de dentelle. Je sens toute son excitation contre mon entre jambes. D'un coup de baguette, il verrouille la porte et met un sort d'impassibilité. D'un autre coup de baguette, nous sommes complètement nus dans mon bureau et la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière des étoiles et de la lune qui entre par l'immense fenêtre nous éclaire.

Une fois à bout de souffle, étendus sur le tapis moelleux, je souris le regard absent. Je pense à tout ce qui a changés dans ma vie depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur cet homme merveilleux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire mon ange? Me demande Severus.

\- Je pensais à nous, à comment tout est arrivé si rapidement. Il y a deux semaines, j'étais convaincue de passer ma vie seule dans ma grande maison avec une armée de chats. À écrire des histoires sur des sentiments et des situations aux quels je n'y connais rien. Depuis mes 22 ans, je m'étais faite à l'idée d'une vie de solitude. Même avant, je crois. Je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin ou même l'envie de me sentir importante pour une autre personne.

\- Mais tu l'es pour moi, me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Et tu l'es pour moi aussi. C'est en partie ce qui me fait rire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en te percutant de plein fouet dans un centre commercial. Tu as tout changer Severus. Et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et le serrai fort contre moi. Je sentis ses lèvres douces sur mon front et ses bras me serrer un peu plus fort.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans un lit immense et confortable. Je sens ma tête monter et descendre sur le torse de Severus au rythme de sa respiration. Je souris en serrant mon bras gauche un peu plus autour de son ventre. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormit avant de dormir avec lui. Que se soit seule ou accompagnée. Je sens sa respiration devenir un peu plus rapide et sa main passer doucement dans mes cheveux.

\- Bonjour mon ange, me murmure-t-il. Bien dormi?

\- Toujours avec toi.

\- Moi aussi.

Je sens ses bras rassurants autour de moi et soupir de bien-être avant de devoir me lever, appel de la nature oblige. Une fois de retour dans le lit, je lui demande si les étudiants ont des activités extrascolaires. Tant qu'à trouver des moyens de financement, pourquoi ne pas impliquer les étudiants. Il m'explique donc qu'à partir de la 3e année, les élèves, avec autorisation parentale, peuvent sortir à Pré-au-Lard environ 5 fois pendant l'année scolaire.

\- C'est tout? Juste 5 fois pendant toute une année scolaire? Lui demandais-je.

\- C'est un peu compliqué à organiser, m'explique-t-il. Le ¾ des enseignants doivent y aller pour surveiller les élèves, ce qui laisse l'école avec presque personne du personnel.

\- Et si on proposait aux étudiants de 6e et 7e année de surveiller les élèves en échange de plus de visite au village? Comme les commerces font leur plus gros chiffres d'affaires pendant les week-end ou les étudiants s'y rendent, on pourrait leur proposer de laisser les étudiants y aller plus souvent, en échange d'un certain pourcentage sur leurs profits pendant ces fin de semaines. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Si les élèves veulent s'impliquer, pourquoi pas? Propose le à Albus et on verra bien ce qu'il en pense.

La journée commence dans une effervescence à la quelle je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude. Assise à la table du personnel entre Severus et une femme du nom de Sinistra, cette dernière m'explique que j'ai le même nom que l'une des lunes d'Uranus. Je suis surprise, je n'en avait aucune idée. Je trouve ironique que la petite sirène ait un nom de lune alors qu'elle rêve de vivre entre le ciel et la mer. Elle m'embarque donc dans une discussion sur l'astronomie, matière qu'elle enseigne et où je n'y connais absolument rien. J'essaye tout de même de retenir le plus d'informations possible avant que Severus ne vienne à mon secourt en me proposant une tasse de café que j'accepte avec reconnaissance.

Plus tard dans la journée, je retourne chez moi par la cheminée de Severus pour mettre quelques affaires en ordre et faire mon travail de comptable pour les clients que j'ai. Quelques petites entreprises près de chez moi ont accepté de me faire confiance il y a environs 6 ans et nous travaillons ensemble depuis ce temps. Je m'occupe des fiches de payes de trois entreprises dans la journée et appelle mon agent et lui envois le premier chapitre de mon nouveau roman. Cécile me promet de regarder ça dans la soirée et de m'envoyer ses commentaires dès qu'elle l'aura lu.

Je prends mon téléphone portable, un Nokia 5110 orange fluo, et le met dans ma poche avant de partir. J'ai bien hâte de voir si il va aussi bien fonctionner que mon ordinateur. Je déteste la couleur de mon téléphone cellulaire, mais avec une couleur pareille, je suis certaine de ne pas le perdre.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, vers 14h00, je suis surprise de voir Harry Potter devant la porte des appartements de Severus qui sont aussi maintenant les miens.

\- Harry, tout va bien?

\- Est-ce que je peux vous parler? Demande simplement l'étudiant.

\- Bien sûr, entre, lui dis-je en m'effaçant de l'entrée pour le laisser passer.

Je le vois regarder tout autour de la pièce et semble de détendre un instant avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois.

\- Votre mari est un homme avisé, me dit-il. Il n'y a pas de toile chez lui.

Devant mon incompréhension, il m'explique que les tableaux de l'école servent d'informateurs au directeur de Poudlard et ce qu'il a à me dire est strictement confidentiel. Je l'invite à passer au salon et à prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du mien. J'imagine un service à thé avec une tisane à la camomille sur la table basse entre nous. Je suis surprise que ce que j'ai imaginé apparait devant nous. Le pauvre enfant a l'air tellement stressé que selon moi, la tisane ne peut que l'aider à se détendre un peu. Je lui en sers donc une tasse et en prend une avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que le professeur Rogue vous a expliqué ce qu'était l'Occlumancie?

\- En effet, lui dis-je sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes capable de cacher des informations pendant une attaque de Legilimancie?

\- Oui.

\- Merlin soit loué! Soupir Harry avant de s'affaler un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Méfiez-vous de Dumbledore, Mme Rogue, me dit Harry. Je sais que c'est déjà le cas, mais soyez prudente. Severus tient à vous et le professeur Dumbledore a été la plus grande cause de ses malheurs alors… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous perde à cause de lui.

\- Tu pourrais être plus précis, Harry? Et appelles moi Ariel.

\- D'accord, me dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Je n'étais pas supposé survivre à la Bataille de Poudlard. Dumbledore voulait que je me sacrifie au « bon moment ».

Il m'explique alors toute son histoire, ce qui dure presque 5 heures.

\- Minute, lui dis-je quand il me parle des Horcruxes. Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Si le Basilique t'a mordu, en 2e année et que le venin de Basilique détruit les Horcruxes. Comment c'est possible que tu l'avais encore moins d'un ans plus tôt? Il aurait dû être éliminé quand tu as sauvé Ginerva de la Chambre des Secrets, non? Et la Cascade des Voleurs, à Gringotts, qui détruit TOUT sort sorcier, aurait dû aussi l'éliminer.

\- Je… je n'y ai jamais pensé, avoue Harry, le regard vague.

\- Ça veut dire que Dumbledore voulait que tu te sacrifies, Horcruxe ou non, dis-je lentement avec horreur.

Je le vois me regarder avec les larmes aux yeux. Comme si nous comprenions enfin toute l'horreur dont Dumbledore est capable pour le Plus Grand Bien, ou du moins, le sien. Ce pauvre enfant semble anéanti. Je me lève donc de mon fauteuil et m'assois sur son accoudoir pour le serrer contre moi. Je sens ses larmes humidifier mon chemisier de satin et ses épaules sursauter au rythme de ses pleurs, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Comme si il avait toujours pleurer en silence. Avec se qu'il m'a raconté, je sais bien que c'est ce qu'il a toujours dû faire, dans cette famille de dégénérés qu'est les Dursley. Même si son cousin semble avoir eu un éclat de lucidité avant de devoir quitter leur maison dans le Surrey. C'est à ce moment que Severus entre dans le salon et regarde Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Potter? Que se passe-t-il?

Je regarde Harry, pour lui demander la permission de révéler ce que nous avons compris en discutant et il hoche la tête à l'affirmative. J'informe donc mon mari de ce que j'ai dit à Harry quand il m'a raconté son histoire.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'y ai jamais pensé, dit Severus en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne savais même pas que le Basilique vous avait mordu, Potter. Alors, si vous n'aviez plus l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres en vous depuis votre 2e année, je me demande bien pourquoi Albus insistait tant pour…

\- M'élever comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir? Propose le Gryffondor alors que Severus acquiesce d'un air grave.

\- Surtout si il savait, même avant de me demander de le… Severus sert les lèvres et les points avant de reprendre la parole. Il avait sûrement ses raisons.

\- Rien ne justifie de sacrifier un enfant, encore moins de cette façon, Severus. Comment aurais-tu réagi si ça avait été le tien? Personne n'était là pour protéger Harry de Dumbledore. C'est comme si tous, dans ce monde, lui devaient quelque chose. Alors remettre ses décisions en doute n'était pas permis. Lupin lui était redevable de l'avoir laissé venir étudier et enseigner à Poudlard, les Weasley, d'offrir un certain montant de bourse à leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent être tous scolarisés, Black, pour l'avoir fait « participer » à la guerre et sauvé des Détraqueurs, alors que c'est Harry et Hermione qui ont tout fait, pour t'avoir donné une « chance », alors qu'il n'a en rien respecté ses engagements, ni envers toi, ni envers la famille Potter et encore moins envers Harry. Pour les autres membres de l'Ordre, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis certaine que si on creuse un minimum, on peut trouver une raison pour que chacun se soit senti redevable envers lui. Quoi de mieux que de jouer sur la culpabilité des gens qui ont une conscience quand on en a pas!

Je resserre un peu plus Harry contre moi en caressant ses cheveux en pétard.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, me dit Harry en reprenant doucement contenance.

\- De quoi es-tu désolé? Que je lui demande doucement.

\- De m'être laissé aller comme ça.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Harry, lui dit Severus, à la surprise du garçon. Tout le monde a besoin de décompresser à un moment ou à un autre. Tu as enduré plus dans ta jeune vie que la plus part des adultes que tu as croisés.

\- Mais vous… commence Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas un exemple d'équilibre, dit Severus en s'accroupissant devant lui. Quand la pression est trop forte, j'occlue la douleur en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là, Harry. Ne deviens pas comme moi.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à devenir comme vous, dit doucement le jeune Gryffondor en levant timidement les yeux vers le regard de Severus. Si vous avez des enfants, un jour, ils seront chanceux de vous avoir. Tout les deux.

Je resserre un peu plus mes bras autour de lui avant de le libérer de mon étreinte, touchée par cette marque de confiance à la quelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Les jours avancent doucement et je m'habitue peu à peu à Poudlard, ceux qui y vivent et à la magie étrange que je peux faire. Pas de baguette, pas de formule, juste y penser et vouloir que ça se produise et ça ce passe. J'apprends tranquillement à contrôler mon étrange aptitude. Je me promène donc dans les couloirs pour me rendre à la Grande Salle pour le banquet de retour de ceux qui étaient partis pour les vacances des fêtes et voit quelque chose qui me glace le sang. Deux Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle de 5e année qui attaquent un Serpentard de leur âge qui est complètement seul devant eux. Je pense intensément au fait que je veux les baguettes des trois attaquants dans ma main et les 3 bouts de bois volent rapidement directement dans ma paume.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, ici? Demandais-je aux étudiants.

\- C'est Avery, Mme Rogue, ils nous a attaqué, dit le Poufsouffle en fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

Je me tourne donc vers le tableau derrière eux et reconnais la reine Victoria.

\- Sa majesté, dis-je avec une révérence de la tête. Puis-je solliciter votre miséricorde et me donner votre point de vue sur ce qui c'est déroulé entre ces étudiants, demandais-je le plus courtoisement possible.

\- Mais certainement, il se trouve que ces trois mécréants ont impunément attaqués ce pauvre garçon à 3 contre un et dans le dos. Il n'a pu se défendre. Il a encaissé plusieurs sorts avant que vous n'arriviez, dit le portrait.

\- Et les Poufsouffle sont supposé être solidaires alors que les Gryffondor sont courageux? Demandais-je en me tournant vers eux.

\- Son père a tué mon frère! S'écrit l'un des Gryffondor.

\- Mr Avery, lui dis-je, allez à l'infirmerie et avisez votre directeur de maison de la situation. Il préviendra les professeur McGonagall et Chourave de la situation. Pendant ce temps, vous deux, dans mon bureau. Maintenant!

Je pense que je suis aussi terrifiante que mon époux quand je vois un frisson d'horreur les traverser tous les 3. Devant la porte de mon bureau, je ne fais que penser à mon mot de passe et la porte s'ouvre devant nous.

\- Assoyez-vous, dis-je d'un ton polaire alors que je pense à un 3e fauteuil en face de mon bureau, qui apparait immédiatement.

Je vois les trois étudiants me regarder avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Je m'assois à mon fauteuil et pose leurs baguettes devant moi sur le bureau.

\- Écoutez, je sais que cette guerre a été horriblement difficile pour tout le monde. Énormément de gens ont perdu des êtres chers, parents, amis, collègues, camarades de classe. Mais les enfants ne sont pas responsable des péchés de leurs parents, dis-je sévèrement. Mr Avery n'est pas plus responsable des actes de son père que Miss Weasley n'est responsable des actes du sien.

\- Mais…

\- Les Mangemorts étaient autant des sorciers que vous et vos proches, dis-je, ma voix claque dans la pièce. Dans une guerre, il y a des pertes des deux côtés et elles sont aussi tragiques les unes que les autres! Une vie est une vie! La mort prématurée de l'une d'elles reste une tragédie.

\- Mais c'est un Serpentard, dit l'un des Gryffondor avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisins.

\- Mon époux est le directeur de cette maison, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a étudié aussi, dis-je avec un peu plus de douceur. Donc, mérite-t-il de se faire attaquer dans le dos, comme Mr Avery?

\- Le professeur Rogue est un héro, dit le Poufsouffle avec conviction.

\- Et aussi un Serpentard, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je vois avec satisfaction que mon petit discours a porté fruits et je vois leurs visages se décomposer lentement.

\- Reprenez ça et je laisserai à vos directeur de maison le soin de choisir les conséquences de vos actes, dis-je en me levant, leur rendant leur baguette et en leur montrant la porte d'un signe de la main.

\- Merci, Mme Rogue, me dit l'un des Gryffondor avant de sortir en vitesse de mon bureau.

Je souffle de soulagement avant de me rendre à la Grande Salle. Le directeur avait approuvé ma suggestion d'augmenter les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard si les commerçants et les étudiants à partir de la 5e année étaient coopératifs. Les commerçants du village semblaient ravi quand j'étais allé leur en parler et j'attendais le retour de tous les étudiants pour pouvoir mettre quelque chose en place.

J'explique ce qui s'est passé à Minerva et Pomona avec leurs étudiants et j'entends Severus me murmurer que j'ai géré la situation d'une main de Maître.

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore me convoque dans son bureau pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avant le repas. Je lui explique donc, souvenir à l'appuie quand il viole impunément mon esprit.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Ariel, me dit Albus en me regardant dans les yeux. J'ai de grands projets, pour Severus et vous, si vous acceptez ma proposition.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle? Que je lui demande, sur mes gardes.

\- Changer l'histoire.

\- Pardon?

\- Changer l'histoire, mon enfant. Je vous offre de suivre une formation intensive, pour vous apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je ferais en sorte que vous deveniez une sorcière et quand Severus et vous seriez prêts, je vous enverrai dans le passé avec toutes les informations dont mon moi de l'époque a besoin pour anéantir Voldemort avant qu'il y ait toutes ses pertes tragiques.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça implique, exactement? Que je demande en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Pour commencer, il faut que je sache si cela vous intéresse, me dit Albus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme votre mari est un Veela, le fait que vus soyez une Moldue est très dangereux, autant pour lui que vous. Si il entre dans une « phase Veela », la magie ne pourra pas vous préserver et il pourrait s'attaquer à vous sans le faire exprès. Donc, si je vous rend sorcière, ce sera bien plus simple pour Severus et vous. Je sais qu'il ne se le pardonnera jamais si il vous faisait du mal.

Je suis furieuse de le voir me mentir de cette façon. Severus m'a très bien expliqué que même si il le voulait, il ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal. Mais j'écoute les fourberies de cette vieille chèvre sans rien dire et l'écoute attentivement.

\- Et comment vous comptez faire une chose pareil?

\- Facile, je vous donnerais les miens, me dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- QUOI?!

\- Je transfèrerais mon noyau magique dans votre corps, Ariel. Vous auriez ma puissance et mon expérience. Je devrais seulement vous apprendre à contrôler votre nouveau don et Severus vous apprendrait les potions et tout ce qui est sombre, comme la magie du Sang, la magie Noire, la magie de l'Âme…

\- Mais… vous?

\- Dès que vous serez dans le passé, je n'existerai plus et vous garderez mes pouvoirs. Pendant votre formation, j'écrirai un grimoire à mon autre moi pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de votre venue. Il y a si longtemps que j'attends quelqu'un comme vous, Ariel. Ne laissez pas passer cette chance. Severus le mérite.

\- Je dois en discuter avec Severus avant quoi que ce soit, dis-je, catégorique.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, mon enfant. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin. Le passé restera à sa place.

Je prends donc congé et me précipite dans les cachots d'un pas rapide sans rien dire à personne. Mon veston, long jusqu'à mes genoux, en mousseline gris perle, vole autour de moi tellement j'avance le plus rapidement possible pour me réfugier dans un endroit où je me sens bien. J'entends des étudiants de 1e année dirent que Severus a fini par me donner des cours sur comment faire voler mes vêtements. En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé ça drôle, mais pas maintenant. Dès que je suis dans le salon, je lance une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu de l'âtre et dis clairement ma destination. Je me retrouve donc chez moi, dans ma maison et me rend directement dans mon bureau. Dans le même fauteuil où j'ai entendu Dumbledore et Severus discuter de notre rendez-vous le 27 décembre. Il est plus ou moins 6h00 plus tôt au Québec et je vois le soleil par la fenêtre. Je me sens presque normale, dans cette pièce. C'est perdue dans mes pensées que Severus me trouve presque une heure plus tard.

\- Ariel, ça va?

\- Non, lui dis-je, les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Il a déjà commencé, lui dis-je. Regarde par toi-même.

Je sais très bien que si je lui montre mon souvenir avec Albus, il plongera à pieds joints dedans. Mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas lui cacher ça. Il regarde attentivement le souvenir que je lui montre et quand il sort de ma tête, Severus me prend fermement dans ses bras rassurants.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Et ne pas sauver tous ces gens qui sont morts à cause de ce fou? Ne pas te sauver, toi? Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça et il le sait très bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Ariel. Tout ce que j'ai vécu est maintenant derrière moi. Mais si tu souhaites le faire, je le ferai avec toi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous propose ça pour une raison aussi louable que sauver des gens, ou pour s'octroyer la victoire de Harry sur ce mage noir de malheur?

Après avoir débattus pendant des heures, nous finissons par nous mettre d'accord. Nous le ferons, mais à nos conditions. Dumbledore n'interviendrait pas dans notre future vie avant que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Nous retournons donc à Poudlard par la cheminée pour ensuite aller au bureau de Dumbledore pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant de prendre définitivement une décision.

Il nous explique qu'il nous enverrait dans une famille de sa connaissance qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Je serais, après une potion d'adoption par le sang, la fille biologique de Andromeda Black, sœur cadette de Orion Black, mariée à Jacques St-Clair. Severus deviendrait Severus Prince, pupille de ce même couple, pour ne pas nous séparer. Nous prendrions tout les deux une potion de rajeunissement permanente pour recommencer notre vie à partir de l'âge de 8 ans juste avant de partir dans le passé. Nous ferions notre entrée à Poudlard exactement en même temps que la véritable jeune version de Severus.

\- Vous pourrez donc veiller sur lui de loin, nous dit Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Et pourquoi nous demander à nous de le faire? Que je demande au directeur.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas transférer mon noyau magique dans le corps de quelqu'un qui en a déjà un et je sais que Severus veillera sur vous, une fois là-bas. Je ne peux y aller moi-même, deux version de moi bouleverserait bien trop de choses. Alors que Severus sera là pour s'assurer que les choses ne change pas trop et pourra aussi défendre sa jeune version de lui dans certaines altercations. Alors que vous, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, vous êtes une page blanche de toute existence à cette époque à Poudlard. Votre arrivée là-bas passera comme une lettre à la poste Moldue.

Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ses explications, mais je fais comme si. Je me sens étouffée et j'ai juste envie de sortir de cette pièce.

Une fois fait, je dis à Severus que je vais faire un tour dans le par cet que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour digérer tout ça. Une fois un manteau chaud sur les épaules et des bottes d'hiver, j'allais donc dans le parc prendre l'air. Le froid me glaçait la gorge à chaque inspiration, mais étrangement, m'aidait à me détendre. Comme si la douleur m'encrait à la réalité. Je marche jusqu'au rivage du lac noir et fait apparaître un banc de bois pour m'y assoir. Je reste là une bonne demi heure avant de sentir une personne s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je sais seulement que ce n'est pas Severus, je l'aurais senti.

Je me tourne légèrement pour voir Harry, assis à côté de moi à regarder l'horizon devant nous sans rien dire, en soutien silencieux.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Si… si tu avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière et de tout recommencer, est-ce que tu le ferais? Revenir dans le temps, à ton 11e anniversaire et mener une existence en parallèle à la personne que tu étais et qui existera aussi. Le ferais-tu?

Il garde le silence un bon moment avant de se tourner vers moi. Quand ses yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes de Colombie me scrutent avec attention, je me dis que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de lui en parler.

\- Fais attention à toi, me dit-il simplement avant de retourner son regard vers le lac. Si tu me parles de ça, j'imagine que c'est une proposition de Dumbledore.

\- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle. Il veut nous envoyer en 1968, Severus et moi. Nous aurions des identités différentes et pourrions veiller sur la jeune version de Severus, qui aura le même âge que nous.

\- Je peux… je peux te demander une faveur, si vous décidez d'y aller?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais que ma mère ne s'éloigne pas de Severus Rogue de son époque, dit-il. Je sais que c'est très ingrat de ma part, je sais que James Potter a donné sa vie pour sauver la vie de ma mère et la mienne. Mais…

\- Harry, es-tu en train de me demander de faire en sorte que Severus devienne ton père?

\- Oui, me dit-il simplement. De ce que j'ai compris, celui que vous avez marié restera avec vous avec une nouvelle identité, mais celui qui appartient à cette époque sera là aussi et… je suis certain que ma mère serait plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec James Potter. S'il te plait…

\- Je… si nous y allons, je vais essayer, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son avant-bras avec douceur.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça! La demande de Harry me bouleverse à un point que je n'imaginais même pas possible. Je pense qu'en fait, bien plus que Dumbledore, c'est justement la demande de Harry qui me motive réellement à entreprendre ce voyage plus qu'improbable. Je fais part de ma décision à Severus, en lui assurant que je ne ferai rien sans son accord, ce qui ne semble pas le surprendre plus que ça. Je ne lui ai toute fois pas parlé de la demande du Gryffondor. Si il avait envie de le faire lui-même, il l'aurait fait. Severus m'a parlé de ce jour où il a dit le pire phrase de sa vie à Lily Evans, il faudra que je m'arrange en conséquence pour qu'il ne la répète pas.

\- Donc, je vais vous apprendre tout ce qui concerne la théorie, me dit Albus, une semaine plus tard. Pour ensuite se concentrer sur la pratique une fois que j'aurai transféré une partie de mon noyau magique en vous, Ariel. Et je transférerai le reste avant que vous ne partiez.

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée? Que je demande à Dumbledore. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience, lui dis je d'un regard lourd de sens.

Je suis assez satisfaite de voir son visage se décomposer une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son regard malicieux de papy gâteux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon enfant, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Si vous le dites, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pour être honnête, si il pouvait manger les pissenlits par la racine, je pense que je n'arriverais même pas à être désolée. En fait, je pense que comme personne ne semble vraiment le connaître, personne ne regretterait le vrai Dumbledore. Ce vieux barbu donne l'impression de montrer une personne différente à chaque fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Je ne sais même plus si je le haïe d'être un tel manipulateur ou si je trouve qu'il fait juste pitié d'être aussi seul.

À ma surprise, Albus est un excellent enseignant, du moins, de théorie. Personne, à part Albus, Severus et moi, ne sont au courant de ce qui se passe. Du moins, du point de vue du directeur. Harry, Hermione, Ronald et le filleul de Severus sont au courant. Drago aussi avait une demande particulière concernant la situation. Il a demandé à Severus si il était possible de faire en sorte que son père ne prenne pas la Marque. Quand nous arriverons en 1e année à Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy sera en 5e année ainsi que Narcissa Black, c'est jouable. Lucius ne sera marqué qu'à l'obtention de ses ASPIC. Le plan était qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, Severus intègre Serpentard pour guider et protéger son jeune double et moi j'essaierais d'apaiser les tentions à partir de Gryffondor.

\- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée? Lui demandais je, incertaine. Je n'ai rien d'une Gryffondor, Severus. Je suis certes, résiliente, mais pas particulièrement courageuse. Je suis plutôt indifférente, en général. Je suis loin d'être atteinte du syndrome du Héro.

\- On sait tout les deux que je vais atterrir à Serpentard à la seconde où le choixpeau se posera sur ma tête, mon ange. Et je sais que tu seras en sécurité à Gryffondor. Ils ne s'en prennent pas aux leurs.

\- Harry ne serait pas de ton avis, mon amour, dis-je tristement. Et tu oublis Pettigrow.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je te jure. Ce sale petit…

\- Il est mort, mon cœur. Il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait, lui dis-je en me grillant dans ses bras. Et en plus, je déteste le rouge, dis-je, boudeuse, pour lui redonner le sourire.

Ma formation est horriblement longue. Étonnement, Albus, parce que oui, il a fini par réussir une partie de son plan et est devenu Albus, du moins, le temps de mon apprentissage, a intégré Severus dans cette formation. J'ai maintenant une partie du noyau magique d'Albus et j'ai apprise à m'en servir comme si il était mien. Le vieux directeur avait fait un rituel bizarre où il avait tué un scarabée et après son chant macabre en latin, une fumée gris sale était sortie de lui pour entrer en moi.

Le temps passe, les jours, les semaines, les mois et puis c'est les années qui filent. J'ai passé le plus de temps possible avec mes amis et ma famille avant le grand départ pour 1968.

Nous sommes maintenant vendredi le 10 avril 2009 et ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'Albus nous enseigne tout ce qu'il sait. Severus a maintenant 49 ans et moi 42. Et ça fait plus de 4 ans que j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais. Merde! C'est plus long qu'un doctorat! Et je suis Comptable Professionnel Agréé! Alors des années d'école, j'en ai eu!

\- Il ne reste qu'un rituel à faire, à mêler à celui pour vous amener en 1968. Vous arriverez dans mon bureau avec ce grimoire à donner à mon double.

\- Très bien, dis-je en prenant l'immense volume dans mes bras.

J'ai tout ce que je possède dans le sac de perles que Hermione m'a donné et aidé à remplir avec autant mes possessions que celles de Severus, bourré de sorts d'extension indétectable, caché dans ma chaussette. Je reconnais immédiatement la magie utilisée pour protéger le grimoire, la magie du sang. Seul le sang apparenté à Albus peut ouvrir ce grimoire immense. Et grâce à Harry, je sais qui aller voir pour l'ouvrir et le consulter avant de le confier à l'autre Dumbledore. Parce que peut importe le nombre d'années à être formée par ce « Grand Mage Blanc », je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance.

Grâce à Hermione et Harry, j'ai apprise ce que Albus m'a fait pour me donner un peu de son pouvoir. Quand j'ai montré mon souvenir aux deux jeunes gens, ils ont tout de suite reconnu l'animagus de Rita Skeeter. Ce salopard avait tué cette journaliste sous sa forme animale pour faire entrer un Horcruxe en moi. Je me baladais avec une partie de l'âme de ce vieux fou accrochée à la mienne. Je jure devant Salazar qu'il va me le payer!

Justement, nous sommes sur le départ et je sens un immense pouvoir entrer en moi au point que c'est horriblement douloureux. Dumbledore m'envoie le reste de ses pouvoir avant de partir, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Comme si il n'y avait pas que la magie qu'il me transmettait. Comme quand on envoie une image en pièce jointe et que le fichier est beaucoup plus lourd que ce qu'il devrait. C'est quand il s'effondre sur le tapis de son bureau que je comprends ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a envoyé aussi sa conscience! Cet enfoiré veut se servir de mon corps comme du sien.

\- Ariel! Me crie Harry. Est-ce qu'il l'a fait?

Comme je me bats avec la conscience de Dumby dans mon esprit, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer de la tête en restant concentrée pour garder le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps. Je prends donc le crochet de Basilique que Harry me tend et je l'enfonce directement dans ma cuisse droite avant de perdre le combat contre ce vil manipulateur.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me tuer, dit Dumby dans mon esprit, je n'ai plus de corps, petite sotte! »

\- « Mais tu partages le mien, imbécile! Que crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera quand je mourrai? Il n'est pas question que je laisse Sev avec toi! Plutôt mourir! »

Je m'enfonce donc le crochet du roi des serpents dans la cuisse. J'ai l'impression d'être Jack qui explique à Tyler Durden dans Fight Club qu'ils vont mourir tout les deux. Mais je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais les couilles de me mettre une balle dans la tête. Même si cette balle ne fait que m'éclater la joue gauche.

\- « Mais qu'as-tu fait? Inconsciente! Me hurle la voix de Dumbledore. »

\- Je sauve le monde de vous, dis-je avant de perdre connaissance.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps j'ai passé dans les vapes, mais je me réveille dans un lit moelleux et je sens une main dans la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais il semble que la personne qui me tient la main se rend compte que je suis réveillée.

\- Salazar, Ariel, mon ange. À quoi as-tu pensé? Me dit la voix chevronnant de Sev.

\- Je…

\- C'était une question rhétorique, tante Ariel, me dit la voix trainante de Drago, d'un peu plus loin.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel à la seconde où je les ouvre.

\- Si tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor après ça, dit la voix sévère de mon mari, mais en beaucoup plus aigu que d'habitude.

\- Dit l'homme le plus courageux que le monde ait porté, lui dis-je en levant un sourcil de ma voix rocailleuse de ne pas avoir servie depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Combien de temps?

\- 3 jours, m'informe Harry. Il a fallut laissé le venin faire plus de dégâts que prévu, dit-il. Il s'accrochait plus que Voldemort, cet abruti!

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. Nous pourrons partir tranquilles. Même avec la fin des conneries de Dumbledore et donc, sa VÉRITABLE mort, nous partirons tout de même. Le plan reste exactement le même.

\- Abelford a ouvert le grimoire, m'informe Harry, on l'a lut.

\- Et… que je l'encourage.

\- Il s'était laissé un mode d'emploi pour dominer le monde, dit sombrement Drago. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ce qu'il a appris sur tous les gens qui ont eu de l'influence dans le monde magique de 1968 à nos jours et comment se servir de ton apparence de petite fille de 8 ans pour gagner la confiance des autres. Et comment…

\- Comment me tuer pour que ça ait l'air d'un accident, grogne Sev avec toujours ma main dans la sienne.

\- Si il n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais, sifflais-je entre ma mâchoire serrée.

\- On peut le ressusciter pour le tuer une nouvelle fois, propose Harry avec désinvolture, visiblement pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Je ne sais pas si c'est nerveux ou si je trouve vraiment ça drôle, mais j'éclate de rire et entend ma nouvelle voix. Celle de Ariel St-Clair, 8 ans. Je lève les yeux vers Sev et voit un petit garçon de mon âge aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de mon époux. Il a un air grave sur son visage juvénile et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer doucement mes doigts sur sa joue osseuse en une légère caresse. Je me sens sourire quand il appuie doucement sa tête contre ma main pour plus de contacte.

\- Je t'aime, Sev, lui murmurais-je en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé te faire de mal.

\- Mais il t'en a fait à toi, dit-il avec douleur. Et je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tout va bien, Sev, lui dis-je en enlaçant mes doigts aux siens. J'étais entre bonnes mains, rajoutais-je en regardant Harry et Drago.

Harry nous informe que dès que nous seront prêts, Abelford Dumbledore nous attends à la Tête de Sanglier pour notre voyage temporel. Nous réapparaitrons au même endroit, mais en 1968.

5 jours plus tard, j'ai complètement récupéré. Severus m'a aidé à compartimenter tous les souvenirs, la vie entière de Dumbledore dans mon esprit. J'ai tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses connaissances et je connais tous ses secrets les mieux gardés. Le jour du départ, Hermione m'aide à me préparer pour mon voyage sans retour.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment approprié, mais tu es vraiment trop mignonne comme ça, me dit-elle en brossant mes longs cheveux châtains en une longue tresse française qui me tombe entre les reins.

\- Ça va être l'enfer de voir tout le monde réagir comme ça, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis certaine que tu auras plus de patience que Severus, me dit-elle avec un rictus.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. Dès que j'ai l'air d'une gamine de 8 ans à la mode des années 60, Hermione et moi allons rejoindre Drago, Harry, Ronald et Sev dans la chambre 201 de la Tête de Sanglier. Les enfants de ces derniers sont tous chez Molly pour la journée. Abelford était au courant de notre projet et avait été plus que coopératif une fois qu'il avait lu le grimoire que son frère s'était laissé. L'aubergiste nous avait assuré que son frère aîné avait toujours eu un penchant pour le pouvoir, mais que jamais ça ne lui avait autant monté à la tête depuis qu'il avait reçu cette femme en entrevue dans son auberge. Comme si le dévoilement de la prophétie, concernant Jedusor, avait été le déclique des plans machiavéliques d'Albus.

\- Comment tu te sens? Me demande Sev en me prenant dans ses bras dès que j'entre dans la chambre.

\- Stressée, dis-je, sans plus.

Je le regarde un long moment, comme pour assimiler que le garçon chétif devant moi était vraiment mon mari.

\- Tout ira bien, me dit-il, je reste avec toi.

\- Je sais, lui dis-je en posant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Abelford, aidé de Drago et Hermione avait écrit un autre grimoire pour le Albus de 1968. Il y expliquait le pourquoi de notre voyage, chez qui nous devions habiter, quand nous commencerions Poudlard et quelques petits éléments inoffensifs sur comment le Dumbledore entre 1968 et 2009 aurait vécu sa vie. Je dois insuffler un peu de la magie de Albus en moi dans le grimoire pour qu'il ait l'air d'être écrit de la main de celui-ci et y remet les mêmes protections que ce qu'il y avait sur le grimoire original.

\- Vous êtes prêt? Nous demande Abelford en nous tendant un petit collier avec un A en médaillon.

Sev et moi approuvons d'un signe sec de la tête et Sev prend la lettre que Abelford s'est écrit pour expliquer notre arrivée dans l'une de ses chambres. La petite chaine en argent était un cadeau qu'il avait offert à sa sœur quand elle était toute petite. Ce bijou prouvera à l'Abelford de 1968 que c'est vraiment lui qui nous a envoyé.

Sev prend le Retourneur de Temps que Dumbledore avait volé au Département des Mystères et avait modifié pour que chaque tour nous fasse reculer de un an dans le temps. Severus fait donc tourner le petit sablier 41 fois après qu'on ait fait nos adieux à tout le monde. Je promets à Harry de faire de mon mieux pour la promesse que je lui ai faite un peu plus de 10 ans plus tôt et je vois le soulagement dans ses yeux.

\- À tout de suite, les enfants, nous dit Abelford avec un sourire malicieux.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avec un rictus. Sev et moi devrons nous y habituer le plus tôt possible. Sev me prend dans ses bras délicats et tourne le sablier. Quand les 41 tours sont enfin terminés, je vois tout autour de moi qui tourne à une vitesse à donner la nausée. Je ferme alors fortement les yeux et me blottis contre Severus en attendant que ça passe.

C'est après ce qui semble une éternité que je sens une main rassurante dans mes cheveux.

\- Ariel, mon ange, c'est fini, me dit la voix de Sev à mon oreille.

\- Trouvons Abelford, dans ce cas.

Il approuve d'un geste sec de la tête et nous descendons les escaliers pour nous rendre au bar.

L'aubergiste semble plus que décontenancé quand il voit deux enfants de 8 ans, seuls, qui viennent le rejoindre. Severus lui tend donc la lettre que l'autre Mr Dumbledore nous a confiée et il me demande de lui montrer le bijou, ce que je m'empresse de faire et je lui donne. Après une batterie de testes, il me le redonne en m'expliquant que son autre lui souhaite que je le garde. Il m'aidera à rendre ma magie plus fluide quand j'aurai à m'en servir. C'est à ça qu'il servait pour Arianna, quand elle l'avait. Je le remercie donc et je le sens fébrile quand il l'attache à mon cou.

\- Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard, Mr Dumbledore, dit Severus. Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. Merci de votre aide.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez, les enfants.

C'est avec un petit sourire moqueur que je regarde Sev qui se prend l'arrête du nez en soupirant de découragement. L'aubergiste envoie un Patronus en forme de bouc à son frère pour que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher aux grilles de Poudlard dans 20 minutes, le temps de se rendre.

Un phénix arrive quelques minutes plus tard en disant que le professeur McGonagall allait venir nous chercher à l'auberge. Quand cette dernière arrive, Sev et moi adoptons un comportement d'enfant de 8 ans apeurés. Sev lui explique que nous avons atterris ici alors que j'ai fait de la magie accidentelle et comme j'étais dans ses bras, je l'ai fait transplaner avec moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a effrayé à ce point, Miss St-Clair? Me demande Minerva avec une infinie patience en s'accroupissant devant moi alors que je suis en larmes.

\- Il… il y avait un hypogriphe dans le parc de la maison, dis-je, la voix chevrotante. Il allait venir vers moi, mais… mais quand je me suis inclinée, il… il ne l'a pas fait et m'a attaqué. Sev… Sev s'est précipité vers moi et j'ai fermé les yeux pour… pour ne plus voir l'hypogriphe. Quand… quand je les ai ouvert, Sev et moi, on… on était ici.

\- Abelford?

\- Pour le début de l'histoire, je ne sais rien, professeur, mais pour ce qui est d'arriver de nulle part dans mon bar, c'est un fait.

\- Bon, je n'ai jamais vue ce genre de chose, dit-elle d'un air pincé. C'est visiblement de la magie accidentelle, mais vous faire transplaner avec ce jeune homme en plus est un exploit plus qu'impressionnant.

\- Heu… merci… je crois, dis-je, mal assurée dans mon rôle de petite fille perdue. Sev, comment on fait pour retourner à la maison?

\- Tout ira bien, Ariel, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Mr Dumbledore nous a dit que le directeur de Poudlard pourrait demander à Meda et Jacques de venir nous chercher.

\- Il peut vraiment faire ça, madame?

\- Bien sûr mon petit, répond l'enseignante. Suivez-moi, jeunes gens. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

Nous suivons donc notre ancienne collègue de travail dans les rues marchandes qui se ressembles encore beaucoup, malgré les 41 ans de différences. Après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, les marchands avaient fait refaire leurs boutiques comme elles étaient avant la montée de Voldemort. Comme pour effacer le plus rapidement possible cet événement traumatisant de leur mémoire.

En passant les grilles, nous voyons Hagrid devant le lac Noir en train de nourrir le calmar géant.

\- Le meurtre parfait, murmurais-je à Severus. Pas de corps, pas de crime.

\- On est dans le monde magique, ma chérie, me dit-il sur le même ton. Faire disparaître un corps ne prendre qu'un coup de baguette.

\- Si cette vieille chèvre refait ses conneries, je te promets de ne pas oublier ce que tu viens de me dire, dis-je d'un air sombre.

Une fois le parc franchi, Minerva nous guide vers le bureau du directeur qui nous y attend.

\- Sorbet citron, dit l'enseignante avant de nous faire entrer.

Le bureau est exactement comme il était avant que l'on ne parte. Les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes petits objets en argent.

\- Ah! Minerva! Merci d'avoir été chercher ses jeunes gens, dit Albus avec reconnaissance.

\- Je crois que Miss St-Clair a eu la peur de sa vie, dit Minerva en me regardant avec un sourire compatissant. Ménagez-les un peu, Albus.

\- Merci, professeur, dis-je de ma petite voix de fillette, c'est très gentil à vous d'avoir pris le temps de venir nous chercher.

\- C'était un plaisir, jeune fille. Passer une excellente fin de journée, dit-elle avant de sortir du bureau.

\- Donc, racontez moi un peu ce qui vous ait arrivé pour atterrir dans l'auberge d'Abelford, demande le directeur.

Je sors alors la pochette de ma chaussette, sous le froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore et en sort de grimoire que Abelford, Hermione et Drago ont écrit.

\- Tout ce que vous avez à savoir est là-dedans, dis-je en mettant l'épais volume sur son bureau directorial. Severus et moi venons de l'an 2009.

Je lui fait un résumé de plus ou moins tout ce qui s'est passé en omettant certains détails, comme la folie des grandeurs du Albus que nous avons connu.

Juste avant le repas du soir, le vieil homme réussi enfin à contacter le couple St-Clair pour leur expliquer la situation. Andromeda et Jacques St-Clair sont plus que surpris de la demande du vieux directeur, mais acceptent tout de même de s'occuper de ces deux enfants qui n'en sont pas réellement. À cause de la consanguinité des Black, Andromeda n'a jamais pue avoir d'enfant et c'était le grand malheur de sa vie. Elle savait que ses frères en avaient eu plusieurs et c'était une véritable torture pour elle de ne pas pouvoir être mère. Jacques comprenait parfaitement son épouse. Lui aussi souffrait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant avec elle. Il était plus que septique, au début, quand il avait appris que « l'autre » Albus avait déjà donné une potion d'adoption par le sang à cette fillette en face de lui. Mais il semblerait que cet autre Albus les connaisse aussi bien que celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le jeune Severus serait donc leur pupille, qu'ils élèveraient comme leur second enfant et Ariel serait leur héritière légitime.

C'est donc en famille qu'ils quittent Poudlard par la cheminée du directeur pour retourner au Manoir St-Clair, en France, en passant par le Ministère de la Magie anglais pour transplaner en France par Portoloin international.

La vie au Manoir St-Clair est quelque chose que ni moi ni Severus n'avons expérimenté de notre vie. Rapidement, Meda nous considère comme ses enfants et nous nous prenons au jeu très rapidement. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère présente et avec l'enfance de Sev, le cocon d'affection et d'attention dont nous entour le couple St-Clair est si rassurant, que j'en oublie parfois que j'ai 42 ans.

Étonnement, Andromeda et Jacques comprennent immédiatement mon besoin d'être avec Sev. Il a retrouvé un corps de jeune garçon, mais notre lien Veela et liée est toujours aussi fort qu'avant notre arrivée dans cette époque. Nous partageons donc notre chambre et Meda nous emmène magasiner le lendemain pour que l'on ait tout ce que des enfants de notre âge pourraient avoir besoin. Je me suis découvert un intérêt pour les potions, à la grande satisfaction de mon époux. Les murs de notre chambre sont tapissés de grandes bibliothèques avec tous les livres que nous avons amenés avec nous et ceux que nous avons acheté à notre arrivée au Manoir St-Clair.

À ma plus grande joie, avec le temps, je ressens que j'ai une vraie relation mère/fille avec Meda et me surprend à l'appeler maman ou mère, même quand nous ne sommes pas en publique. Je dois avouer que les cours sur la culture, les coutumes et la bien séance sorcières avec Drago me sont d'un immense secourt. Sev et moi sommes trimballés de soirées mondaines en bals pour officialiser mon titre d'Héritière St-Clair et le statut de pupille et protégé de Severus Prince.

Le temps entre notre arrivée à cette époque et notre entrée à Poudlard passe à une vitesse hallucinante. C'est même avec un pincement au cœur que Sev et moi quittons les St-Clair, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , pour notre premier voyage en Poudlard Express et faire notre entrée dans le monde sorcier Britannique.

\- Et n'oublis pas, Tamy a mis vos repas dans ce sac, nous dit Meda, sur le quai. Alors pas trop de sucreries pendant le voyage, nous dit-elle. Et écrivez nous souvent. Je vous aime, les enfants.

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman, dis-je en répondant à son étreinte alors que Sev fait maladroitement la même chose.

\- Et peu importe la maison où vous irez, nous serons fiers de vous, nous assure Jacques en prenant doucement, mais fermement l'épaule de Sev.

\- Bon, allez-y, le train ne vous attendra pas, dit Meda en reniflant dans un mouchoir de soie brodé de ses initiales.

Sev et moi entrons donc dans le train rouge pompier avec nos males dans la poche de nos jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les nouveaux étudiants de onze ans, filles et garçons, se serraient les uns contre les autres dans une pièces en attendant la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait expliqué le principe du choixpeau qui les répartirait dans les quatre différents maisons. Severus et moi, on ne se lâchait pas. On se se connaissaient depuis plus d'une vie. Notre retour en arrière pour offrir une existence plus douce à Severus était un choc pour moi. J'ai aimé cet homme profondément et passionnément. Mais étant une Moldue, ce retour en arrière en tant que sorcière était des plus bizarre. Mon mari de notre vie future, maintenant passée était à mes côtés à me tenir par la main. Notre futur enseignante était arrivée et venue nous chercher pour la cérémonie de répartition. Les nouveaux élèves la suivirent en silence et je regardais partout à la fois. Bien que je connaisse le château pour y avoir habité avec Severus dans les cachots quand il était Maître des Potions et professeur de Poudlard, je le redécouvrais sous un tout nouveau jour. La main de mon futur mari dans la mienne, j'avançais en suivant le troupeau. Comme on me l'avait dit, sans surprise, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter allèrent à Gryffondor. Quand Severus « Prince » fût appelé et que le choixpeau scanda GRYFFONDOR, son visage devint livide et il s'avança, tremblant de tous ses membres, vers la table rouge et or. Ensuite, Severus Rogue fût appelé et il alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentard. Quand Ariel St-Clair fût appelé, le choixpeau m'envoya à Serpentard. Je me levai doucement et une fois descendue de l'estrade, Severus Prince se leva de son siège. Je me précipitai dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je dans un sanglot.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, me chuchote Severus à l'oreille.

\- Je te promets de veiller sur lui, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et tournai les talons et allai m'assoir à côté de l'enfant qu'avait été mon époux. Tout le long du repas, je fis de mon mieux pour accaparer l'attention de Severus Rogue et ainsi décourager Lucius Malefoy de trop converser avec lui. Avant ce voyage dans le temps, Severus ne m'avait rien caché de sa vie, que je connaissais par cœur et en totalité depuis le temps que nous étions mariés, et je savais que si il avait eu de bonnes influences et des amis dignes de confiances il aurait pue avoir la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis la voix de Severus à côté de moi qui me pausait une question.

\- C'est qui le gars que tu es allé voir avant de venir à la table?

\- Mon meilleur ami. Il a été élevé avec moi. On a toujours cru qu'on serait dans la même maison.

\- Je vois. C'est bizarre, il te ressemble beaucoup je trouve, dit le préfet Lucius Malefoy, vous avez l'air de jumeaux.

\- Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Prince. C'est peut-être un cousin éloigné, dit Severus Rogue.

\- Possible, dis-je en se pinçant les lèvres.

Après le festin, je jetai un dernier regard à Severus Prince qui montait les escalier vers la tour de Gryffondor alors que descendais vers la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les cachots.

Une fois dans son lit, après une douche et avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je pris ma baguette et tapota mon bracelet d'argent sur mon poignet gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bracelet de ma montre émit une douce chaleur.

« Ça peut aller, et toi? »

« Je vais survivre. » Répondis-je sur mon bracelet.

« Bonne nuit, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. À demain. »

Je s'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, assise à la table des Serpentard avec Severus pour le petit-déjeuner, Malefoy nous donna notre emploi du temps de première année.

\- Joie! On a presque tous nos cours avec les Gryffondor, dit Severus, sarcastique.

\- Moi ça m'arrange, dis-je, rayonnante et les yeux pétillants.

\- Moi aussi, en quelques sortes. Mon amie Lily est à Gryffondor. Mais dans le Poudlard Express j'ai rencontré deux gars pas vraiment recommandables qui sont maintenant dans cette maison.

\- Oublis ça Severus, tu seras avec ton amie, mais ne laisse pas ta maison ou la leur diriger ta vie. De plus, on ne sait jamais, ils ont été débiles dans le train, mais ils sont peut-être… divertissants?

Avec un sourire malicieux, je l'entraînai vers leur premier cours de potions. Je m'installa tout naturellement avec Severus Prince et Severus Rogue avec Lily Evans. Pour le premier cours, le professeur Slughorn nous fit prendre des notes sur les ingrédients les plus communs que nous aurons à utiliser dans leur programme de première année, sur les propriétés magiques de ceux-ci ainsi que les techniques de préparations des ingrédients. Les différences entre piler, émincer, hacher, réduire en poudre, etc. Avec toutes les préparations, entrainements et cours que j'ai eu avant de remonter le temps avec Severus, j'avais les connaissances requises pour devenir Maître des Potions, mais je s'amusais à tout réapprendre en même temps que tout les autres. Pour la forme, je montrai mon travail à mon coéquipier qui regarda mon parchemin avec concentration.

\- Si tu n'as pas un « O » pour ce travail, j'étais un bien piètre professeur, me dit-il avec un rictus approbateur.

\- Merci Sev!

Après un baiser sur sa joue, j'allai porter mon parchemin et celui de Sev sur le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

\- Alors Servilus, tu penses avoir ce qu'il faut pour avoir un « T » aujourd'hui?

Sirius Black et James Potter se tapèrent dans la main en regardant Severus Rogue à côté de Lily Evans.

\- Dire que je suis dans la famille de cet idiot! Oh! Merlin! Au secours! Dis-je en retournant à ma place.

\- De quoi tu parles, St-Clair? Demanda Black.

\- Au lieu d'appeler les gens par un nom qui n'est pas le leur, tu pourrais au moins t'attarder sur ceux qui ont le tien!

Black se renfrogna et Potter lui jeta un regard interrogateur. J'allai me rassoir à côté de Sev, juste derrière Lily et Severus.

Part la suite, pendant le cours de métamorphose, les élèves durent se mettre en équipe de trois. Je pris les devant et invita Peter Pettigrow dans son équipe avec Sev.

\- Mais à quoi tu penses? Me demande Sev.

\- Si on veut l'éloigner des futurs Maraudeurs, il faut l'occuper ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de t'éloigner de Lily et comme Pettigrow est un imbécile qui jubile dans l'ombre de plus fort que lui, je crois que l'on doit l'avoir à notre botte sans forcément lui faire confiance. Sérieusement Sev, je te croyais plus Serpentard que ça, dis-je d'un air calculateur.

\- Je ne me doutais pas que toi, tu l'étais autant, me dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

Comme prévu, Sev et moi réussissons l'exercice du premier coup et Pettigrow jubilait d'être dans la même équipe que ces deux étudiants si brillants et puissants.

Pendant le déjeuner, je discutais avec Severus sur différentes sortes de poisons. Quand je levai les yeux vers Sev, à la table des rouge et or, il me fusilla du regard. Sev était assit à côté de Pettigrow qui passait son temps à l'admirer et à lui faire la conversation. Je lui envoyai un petit signe de la main et retournai à ma conversation avec Severus et un élève de troisième année. Comme les desserts apparurent dans les assiettes dorées, le professeur Slughorn vint me rejoindre et me donna un petit parchemin bien séré par un ruban violet en velours.

\- Miss St-Clair, je souhaite vous inviter à une petite soirée dans mes appartements se soir. Il y aura plusieurs étudiants et les conversation sont toujours bien intéressantes. J'espère vous y voir se soir. Ça débute à 19h30 et ça se termine avant le couvre feu. Bonne journée Miss.

Et il repartie à la table des professeurs. Je regardai le parchemin un moment, comme hypnotisée. Je ne s'attendais pas à ça!

\- Slug ne donne jamais d'invitation aux premières années d'habitude, dit Narcissa Black. Les St-Clair sont français, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, pourquoi? Demandais-je.

\- Ils doivent avoir un rang social plus qu'appréciable pour qu'il fasse une telle exception à son propre règlement, dit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Après le repas, je vis Narcissa se précipiter vers la bibliothèque avec Malefoy.

\- On a quoi après? Que je demande à Severus en mettant mon invitation négligemment dans mon sac.

\- On a botanique avec les Serdaigle.

\- J'aime bien la botanique, dis-je en souriant.

\- Moi pas vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu aimes là dedans?

\- C'est utile pour les potions, et en plus, si tu sais bien faire pousser les plantes, tu t'assures de la qualité de tes ingrédients!

\- C'est pas fou!

Nous marchons donc vers la serre numéro deux avec les autres Serpentard. Après le cours, j'allai porter mon sac dans mon dortoir et rejoignis Severus dans la salle commune.

\- Tu veux faire le devoir de métamorphose ou de potions?

\- De métamorphose, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, répondit Severus.

\- On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque. Sev et Lily pourraient nous y rejoindre.

\- Ouais, on pourrait allé voir s'ils sont là.

\- Pas besoin, regardes.

Je montai ma manche gauche et lui montrai le bracelet de ma montre. Je tapotai le métal avec ma baguette et le garçon vit les mot « bliblio, devoirs avec Lily et Severus? » apparaître sur le bracelet et disparaître un instant plus tard. Les mots « Ok, 20 mins avec Lily » apparurent pendant quelques secondes et disparurent quand je reposai ma baguette sur le bijou.

\- C'est génial! C'est quoi?

\- Un sort de porté avec un sort de protéiforme. C'est très pratique quand tu es ami avec une personne d'une autre maison, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Nous primes notre sac avec nos manuels de potions et de métamorphose et allâmes à la bibliothèque. En chemin, nous rencontrâmes un gars de Gryffondor de notre année du nom de Remus Lupin. J'eux un pincement au cœur en se présentant et me rappelant de ce qui allait lui arriver pendant la Grande Guerre de 1998. Je me ressaisis en me disant qu'il y avait encore une chance de le sauver. Je lui tendis la main et lui présentai Severus. Nous arrivâmes à la bibliothèque et je me dirigeai vers la section Histoire de la Magie. Quand j'étudiais avec Sev dans leur futur, il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette section. Mais quand nous y arrivons, Narcissa Black était là en train de lire avidement un livre sur la généalogie des familles les plus riches et puissantes d'Europe. Quand elle vit que j'étais entrée, elle reposa le livre et me sourit avant de sortir de la section.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

\- Je ne sais pas, on va bien voir.

Je pris le livre et regarda la page où Narcissa avait arrêté sa lecture. L'arbre généalogique des St-Clair. Je soupirai et remis le livre dans l'étagère.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé?

\- Malheureusement oui, c'était la page sur ma famille paternelle.

C'est à ce moment que Sev et Lily entrèrent dans la section d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Ariel, ça va? Me demande Sev en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pas vraiment, Narcissa Black sait pour les St-Clair…

Severus Prince se pinça les lèvres et posa sa tête sur la mienne, toujours entre ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'elle sache quelque chose sur ta famille? Me demande Lily avec intérêt en posant son sac sur la table.

\- Narcissa Black est ma cousine de part ma mère. Maman m'a dit de me méfier d'elle et de ses parents. Leurs valeurs sont plus que douteuses, la supériorité des Sang-Pur, leur haine des Moldus et ils approuvent la ligne de conduite du psychopathe.

\- Par psychopathe, tu veux parler du sorcier qui fait peur à tout le monde? Demanda la lionne.

\- En effet, ma mère a été vue comme une traitresse pour avoir fuit en France avec mon père, quand ses parents lui ont dit de le rejoindre et de marier l'un de ses allier. Si les Black ne l'ont pas reniée, c'est juste parce que la famille de mon père est riche et socialement élevée.

\- Donc, tu es à demi une Black! C'est ça le « scène » que tu nous a fait en potions quand cet imbécile à insulté Severus!

\- Exacte Lily.

Nous nous s'assoyons à la table et commençons notre devoir de métamorphose. Quand nous commençâmes celui de potions, Severus aida Lily pendant que Sev et moi écrivions le nôtre. Moi et le Gryffondor décidons de laisser Lily et son ami se rapprocher en les laissant tranquilles le plus longtemps possible.

\- On ne voit pas ça souvent, des petits lionceaux avec des Serpentard, dit une voix lente et glaciale derrière nous.

Je me tournai et vis les yeux froid et gris de Lucius Malefoy. Même adolescent il me glaçait le sang. Je me blottis un peu plus sur ma chaise vers Sev en fusillant le préfet de ma maison du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, St-Clair. C'est… surprenant.

Il dévisagea les deux Gryffondor avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de vous rappeler son invitation de se soir. J'espère que vous accepterez et vous y verrez là-bas.

Il partie la tête haute et l'air dédaigneux.

\- S'il est là, je ne suis vraiment pas certaine d'avoir envie d'y aller, dis-je.

\- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Lucius Malefoy, je me trompe?

\- Non Severus, tu ne te trompes pas du tout. Et tu as vue comment il a regardé Lily?

Sev expliqua à Lily et Severus en quoi consistait exactement l'invitation de Slug, ce qui me confirma que je ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds.

\- Bref, il tisse sa toile autour des élèves prometteurs et ou de bonnes familles et ainsi, il veut qu'ils aient l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose une fois qu'ils ont réussit.

\- Et comment tu en connais autant sur ces soirées? Lui demanda Lily.

\- La mère de Ariel faisait partie de son club quand elle étudiait ici, elle m'a élevé avec Ariel alors je suis au courant de ce genre de choses.

Lily lui sourit faiblement et rebaissa la tête vers Severus pour lui poser une question sur la différence entre un chaudron en étain et un chaudron en cuivre sur le résultat d'une potion. Sev et moi se sourire en les voyant s'entraider.

Avant le dîner, Sev me donna un baiser sur la joue et me laissa partir avec Severus pour aller porter nos sacs dans nos dortoirs et aller dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Après le dîner, j'allai se changer pour mettre des vêtements de sport et allai courir dans le parc.

\- Hey! St-Clair!

Je m'arrêtai de courir et cherchai qui m'avait appelé. Je tombai sur Black et Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda mon cousin.

\- Je courre. Ça me défoule et ça fait évacuer la pression. Ça t'intéresse?

\- Peut-être, tu vas t'inscrire à l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison?

\- Ils ne prennent pas les filles dans l'équipe à Serpentard, mais de toutes façons, j'en ai pas envie. Je suis plus à l'aise sur le plancher des vaches!

Potter rit à cette phrase.

\- Tu es pas une Serpentard ordinaire St-Clair, me dit Sirius Black.

\- Tu en connais beaucoup? Lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Toute ma famille, c'est suffisant?

\- J'avais oublié… répondis-je en rougissant un peu.

Black me demanda si nous étions vraiment de la même famille, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Je lui expliquai que ma mère était la sœur de son père à lui mais ne se parlaient plus depuis son mariage.

\- Ta mère est Andromeda Aphrodite Black?!

\- Oui.

Sirius et Potter proposèrent de jogger avec moi. Je les attendis, assise sous un arbre à côté du lac. Quand ils revinrent, nous fîmes le tour du lac en joggant et allons vers le terrain de Quidditch et retournons au château en discutant. Je leur demandai pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à Severus Rogue, je le trouvais brillant et sympathique, quoi que réservé.

\- En fait, c'est pas vraiment lui, dit Sirius, mais quand il m'a dit dans le train qu'il voulait aller à Serpentard par choix, j'ai pensé à toute ma famille et j'ai vue rouge.

\- Sirius, c'est pas parce qu'on va à Serpentard qu'on deviendra obligatoirement les méchants de l'Histoire. Il n'y a pas que quatre sortes de personnalité en Grande-Bretagne! Ma mère est allé à Serpentard et c'est une femme aimable et pleine de bon sens. Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a des Serpentard qui me donnent la chaire de poule… lui dis-je.

\- Comme qui? Lui demanda Potter.

\- Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix me donnent froid dans le dos à chaque fois que je les croise.

\- Ouais, ma cinglé de cousine! Tu savais que sa grande sœur a le même nom que ta mère? C'était un genre d'hommage, je pense.

\- J'espère qu'elle est aussi gentille.

\- Oh oui, c'est ma cousine préférée! Ça va peut-être changer? Me répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Potter et moi éclatons de rire en entrant dans le Hall. Quand je repris un peu mon sérieux, je vis Pettigrow marcher dans ma direction.

\- Oh non, pas lui! Chuchotais-je, assez fort pour que Sirius et James Potter m'entendent.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Pettigrow?

\- Depuis le cours de métamorphose il me suit partout quand je suis avec Sev. Mais il reste relativement loin. C'est flippant…

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe? Me proposa Sirius.

\- Non, il ne fait rien de bien méchant pour le moment, mais merci cousin.

\- À ton service cousine.

Je leur dis au revoir et esquivai Pettigrow pour aller prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Je souhaitai bonne nuit à Severus dans la salle commune et à Sev avec mon bracelet. Seule dans mon lit, je réfléchissais. Bien que je n'ai aucune libido à mon âge, les bras de Sev me manquaient. Ce retour en arrière était une deuxième chance, mais il était difficile sur plusieurs aspects. J'avais tous mes souvenirs de femmes dans un corps d'enfant. Je m'endormis, les bras autour de mon oreiller, comme j'en avais l'habitude quand je dormais avec mon mari dans une vie qui semblait si lointaine.

En Histoire de la Magie, je s'assis à côté de Sev, Lily et Severus vinrent nous rejoindre à notre table. Quand je vis Pettigrow entrer dans la salle de classe, il se dirigea droit sur Potter et Sirius. Quand mon cousin le vit, il proposa à Remus Lupin de s'assoir avec eux. Son visage s'éclaira et il prit la dernière place de la table devant Ariel et les trois autres.

Pettigrow se trouva à une table avec deux Serdaigle et un Serpentard qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier d'être ainsi entouré.

\- Salut Remus! Lui dis-je.

\- Bonjour Ariel, je suis content de te revoir, salut Severus.

\- Tu connais Servil…

\- Hum, hum! Je me raclai la gorge.

\- Tu connais Rogue?

Sev et Severus regardèrent Sirius avec suspicion.

\- Oui, Ariel me l'a présenté hier.

L'arrivé du professeur Binns amena le silence dans la classe. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche et commença à donner sa matière, je me pencha vers Sev.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tous les élèves me disaient que ses cours sont un somnifère encore plus puissant que la goûte du Mort-Vivant!

Sev étouffa un rire en retournant à ses notes.

Le cours de vol après le déjeuner fût toute une épreuve pour moi. J'étais la dernière à réussir à faire venir mon ballais dans ma main et avais de la difficulté à le diriger une fois dans les airs. Il a fallut que Potter aille me chercher au dessus du Lac Noir pour ne pas que je tombe dedans. Dès que j'eux les deux pieds sur le gazon, je le remerciai et me précipitai dans les bras de Sev.

\- Merci Potter, lui dit Sev les lèvres pincées, Ariel, est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il me sentait trembler entre ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus, Lily, Sirius et Remus vinrent nous rejoindre.

\- Ariel! Tu n'as rien? Lui demanda Lily.

\- Cousine, as-tu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie?

\- Non, j'ai juste eu la peur de ma vie. Ça va aller, je crois.

\- Tiens, prends ça. Ça ira mieux, me dit Sev en me tendant une petite fiole avec un liquide bleu.

Je la pris, retirai le bouchon et l'avalai avec une grimace. Sev reprit le petit contenant de verre et le remit dans sa robe de sorcier.

\- Qu'avez-vous donné à Miss St-Clair, Mr Prince? Demanda Mme Bibine, l'enseignante de vol.

\- C'était une potion calmante, Mme Bibine, lui dis-je.

\- Oh! Très bien. Merci Mr Prince. Le cours est terminé. Miss St-Clair, profitez-en pour vous remettre de vos émotions avant le dîner.

\- Merci professeur.

La tête basse, j'allai s'assoir sous le même arbre où j'avais attendu Potter et Sirius la veille. Quelques instants plus tard, Sev me rejoignit avec Lily et Severus. Je m'installai dans les bras de Sev tout en discutant avec eux.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air très proches tout les deux, nous dit Lily avec un sourire.

\- En effet. On a été élevés ensemble et on ne s'est jamais considérés comme frère et sœur.

\- Alors, vous vous considérez comme quoi?

Je me tournai et vis Sirius, Potter et Remus qui venaient nous rejoindre.

\- Ce n'est pas évident? Demanda sèchement Sev en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

Remus leur sourit et nous demanda s'ils pouvaient se joindre à nous.

\- C'est si romantique! Soupira Lily.

Sev et moi remarquons que Severus se rapprochait de la jeune fille pour faire de la place aux trois nouveaux venus.

\- Rogue, je voulais… m'excuser, pour dans le train et le cours de potions.

Sev s'étouffa avec sa propre salive en entendant Sirius Black présenter ses excuses.

\- Écoutes, c'est pas contre toi, mais presque tous ceux que je connais qui sont allés à Serpentard dans ma famille ne sont pas des gens bien et… ça m'a éclaté en pleine figure quand tu as dit que tu voulais y aller. Je me suis défoulé sur toi, mais c'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sirius présenta sa main à Severus qui la regarda un instant avant de la serrer. Potter fit la même chose et Severus la serra également.

\- Et bien, qui aurait pue deviner un truc pareil! Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon compagnon.

\- Pas moi en tous cas, me dit-il.

Le temps avança lentement à Poudlard. Les sept étudiants étaient de plus en plus proches et avec mes manœuvres, je réussis à garder Pettigrow à distance du groupe. Le temps des fêtes approchait et Sev et moi avions décidés de rester à Poudlard pour tenir compagnie à Severus. Un soir de décembre, j'écris sur son bracelet à Sev de me rejoindre devant la Salle sur Demande. Je fis trois allers retours en pensant à un laboratoire tout équipé et y entrai avec mon sac.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ici se soir? Me demanda mon compagnon.

\- C'est la pleine lune demain soir et ça me tue de voir Remus revenir du Saule Cogneur de plus en plus mutilé. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lui faire du Tue-Loup.

\- Et on lui explique comment qu'on a comprit ce qu'il est? Me demanda Sev.

\- Il a vécu trois pleine lune depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. C'est assez pour comprendre quand on est attentif. J'ai déjà tous les ingrédients dont on a besoin, lui dis-je, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Et je suis supposé te dire non comment quand tu me regardes comme ça?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire oui, ce sera plus simple!

Je passai mes bras autour de la taille de Sev en le regardant avec un air de chien battu.

\- S'il te plais!

\- D'accord, me dit Sev, moitié amusé et moitié découragé.

\- Enlève ta robe, je nous ai amené ce qu'il faut pour protéger nos vêtements.

\- Tu sais que tu es incroyable!

\- Merci mon amour!

Je ne me permettais jamais de lui dire ce genre de chose en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. À douze ans, on ne dit pas ça à une autre personne en le pensant vraiment.

Je préparai les ingrédients pendant que Sev préparait la liste de toutes les étapes à suivre à la seconde près pour la potion du niveau de Maître des Potions. Sev la connaissait par cœur et je l'avais souvent assisté avant d'entreprendre notre voyage dans le temps. Une fois la liste terminée et les ingrédients prêts, nous commençons la potion.

Le lendemain matin, le bécher était prêt pour Remus. Une fois avoir prise une bonne douche et s'être changé, j'attendis Remus et Sev devant la Grande Salle avec la précieuse potion dans une poche intérieure de ma robe de sorcière.

\- Remus, on peut te parler une minute… en privé?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il nous suivit vers les cachots.

\- S'il te plais Remus, n'ais pas peur, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Avoir peur de quoi? Me demanda Remus, un peu inquiet.

Je m'approchai de lui et Sev se mit de l'autre côté pour que Remus ne puisse pas se sauver. Il était dos à un mur de pierre.

\- Nous savons de quoi tu es atteint, lui chuchotai-je.

Le garçon devint livide et déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, nous dit Remus avec un air faussement innocent.

\- On te promet de ne rien dire à personne, mais on aimerait que tu boives ça.

Je lui mis le bécher dans la main.

\- Ça ne guérit pas, la transformation est toujours douloureuse. Mais tu resteras lucide du couché au levé du soleil. Tu ne te mutileras pas et tu n'attaqueras personne. On l'a fait cette nuit. Je t'en prit Remus, fais nous confiance.

Je le regardai avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Si je bois ça, vous me laisserez partir?

\- On te le promet, lui dit Sev.

Remus soupira et prit le bécher et l'avala d'un trait.

\- C'est immonde ce truc!

\- C'est pas du jus de citrouille tu sais.

\- Et il y a quoi là dedans?

\- Vaut mieux pas savoir, lui répond Sev en reprenant la fiole. Tu nous en donneras des nouvelles demain. On te jure que ça restera entre nous.

Les trois étudiants remontèrent vers la Grande Salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table. Toute la journée, Remus nous jeta des regards inquiets pendant les cours.

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Mme Pomfresh amena Remus au passage du Saule Cogneur pour la nuit de pleine lune. Emmitouflée dans ma robe d'hiver, mon foulard et mes mitaines Serpentard, j'étais assise dans les marches qui menaient à l'entrée principale du château. Je regardais le Saule Cogneur avec inquiétude. Et si je n'avais pas la bonne sorte de sang de dragon, et si je n'avais pas bien broyé les racines de draconite, et si… Perdue dans mes noires pensées, je n'entendis pas Sirius et James arrivés de chaque côté de moi. Je sursautai quand ils s'assirent avec moi sur la marche.

\- Tu as compris toi aussi? Pour Remus, me demanda James.

\- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité, tenta de me rassurer Sirius.

\- Je sais, j'espère juste qu'on a tout bien fait…

\- De quoi tu parles? Me demanda Sirius.

\- Sev et moi, on lui a fait une potion pour… adoucir les choses, si je peux dire.

Sirius passa son bras autour de mes épaules nous restons assis sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le froid devienne insupportable.

Cette nuit là, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Je finis par se lever de mon lit et aller lire devant le foyer de la salle commune. Je pris mon livre de potions et sortis un crayon à papier pour écrire des notes dedans. Je raturai des paragraphes entiers pour écrire par-dessus la bonne démarche et les bonnes techniques pour faire la potion proposée. Vers 3h00 du matin, je finis par s'endormir en boule dans le fauteuil. Je n'entendis pas Severus mettre sa robe de sorcier sur moi pendant que je dormais pour ne pas que j'ai froid.

En me réveillant, j'entendis une conversation entre Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'ais pas encore rapprochée d'elle? C'est une Sang-Pure et la plus riche héritière d'Europe! Imagine la récompense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous accordera quand on lui amènera.

\- Je sais Lucius, mais elle n'est jamais seule! Elle est toujours avec ce Prince et cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe! Et quand elle est ici, elle traîne sans arrête avec ce petit Sang-Mêlé de Rogue. Je suis supposée faire quoi!

\- Ne me dis pas qu'une gamine de douze ans est trop difficile à aborder pour toi?

\- Elle se méfit de moi, Lucius! Sa mère lui a sûrement parlé du reste de la famille Black.

\- St-Clair s'entend bien avec ton cousin à Gryffondor, non?

\- Justement, c'est un bon indicateur de ses valeurs et ses croyances. Elle a beau être une Sang-Pur élevée en conséquence, mais tante Andromeda n'a jamais partager nos principes et notre allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à la supériorité des Sang-Pur.

\- Fais ce qu'il faut Narcissa! Je me fou de comment tu t'y prends, mais je veux qu'à sa majorité, elle prenne la Marque grâce à nous.


	8. Chapter 8

Les yeux grands ouverts sous la robe de sorcier de Severus, j'entendis une porte de dortoir claquer pendant que celle de la salle commune faisait presque le même bruit. Je levai la tête lentement et la sortie de la robe de sorcier de Severus. Je regardai lentement autour de moi dans la salle commune et ne vis personne. Je remontai à mon dortoir avec la robe de Severus bien pliée sur mon bras. Après une douche et m'être habillée en Moldu pour le week-end, j'envoyai un message à Sev pour le retrouver devant la Grande Salle. Quand il eu confirmé le rendez-vous, je montai vers la Grande Salle.

Une fois devant les portes, je sentis quelqu'un me percuter de plein fouet. Remus s'était précipité vers moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras. Quand il se dégagea, il me regardait avec un immense sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça a marché? Lui dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

\- ABSOLUMENT! Me dit-il, le regard rayonnant. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait ça, mais je ne me suis pas mordu ou griffé. Le temps était long, mais je suis resté conscient toute la nuit.

\- Parfait! On pourra t'en faire tout les mois si tu veux. Mais pas trop d'avance, après cinq jour, la potion tourne et ça risque de te tuer, lui dit Sev avec gravité.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi?

\- Parce que tu es notre ami, lui répondis-je tout simplement. Tu veux quoi d'autre comme raison? Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir souffrir après ton retour de la pleine lune.

\- Depuis quand vous savez? Demanda le loup-garou.

\- Depuis le lendemain de la pleine lune du mois de novembre, dis-je. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu souffres le moins possible.

\- Ça commence déjà bien alors! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez!

\- Mais n'en parle à personne, techniquement, la potion n'existe pas, lui dit Sev.

\- Vous êtes sérieux! C'est vous qui l'avez inventée?

\- Non, c'est Sev. Juste Sev. Moi je sers d'assistante si tu veux, lui dis-je en riant. Sev est un génie!

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et j'allai rejoindre Severus à la table des Serpentard.

\- Remus a l'air d'être heureux. Tu sais ce qui se passe?

\- Il a eu une bonne nouvelle j'imagine, dis-je, évasive.

Severus me regarda, septique. Il haussa les épaules et se prit un bol de céréales.

Pendant la journée, je sentis la chaleur de mon bracelet « SsD avec Severus 15 mins ». Je proposai à Severus de venir avec moi rejoindre Sev et les quatre autres Gryffondor. Il accepta immédiatement et nous nous rendîmes à la Salle sur Demande au troisième étage. Sev et les autres nous attendaient devant la tapisserie d'un sorcier qui essayait d'apprendre à des trolls à danser la valse.

\- Salut Sev, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Lui demanda Severus.

\- Regardes bien, lui répondis-je simplement.

Sev fit trois fois des allers retours devant un mur nu en disant tout haut : « je veux un salon confortable pour sept personnes » à chaque passage. Après un moment, une porte en bois apparut.

\- Wow! Dirent les autres en entrant dans la pièce. C'est quoi ce truc?

\- C'est la Salle sur Demande. Quand tu as besoin d'une pièce, une toilette, un placard à ballais pour te cacher de Rusard ou un laboratoire complet, peu importe, tu passes trois fois devant le mur en pensant à ce que tu veux et la pièce apparait.

\- Génial! Souffla Lily. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Nous nous assîmes tous dans les canapés, moi confortablement installée entre les bras de Sev. Remus se releva et se mit debout au milieu des fauteuils.

\- En fait, j'ai à vous parler. James et Sirius on comprit un truc sur moi il y a un peu moins d'un mois et Sev ainsi que Ariel l'ont comprit aussi ce mois-ci. Je trouvais important que Severus et Lily soient au courant également. J'ai confiance en vous, c'est pour ça que je vous le dis. Si ça se sait, je pourrais être renvoyé de Poudlard, alors je vous en prit, ne dites rien à personne.

\- On t'écoute Remus, lui dit doucement Lily.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je me suis fais attaqué dans la forêt derrière chez mes parents. Au début, ça n'a rien fait de spécial, ma mère à nettoyé la morsure et m'a fait un bandage. Mais à la pleine lune, je me suis transformé. C'était un loup-garou qui m'avait mordu. Chez mes parents, ils m'enferme dans le sous-sol jusqu'à ce que je redevienne normal. Ici, Dumbledore a relié la cabane Hurlante à un passage et je passe mes transformations là-bas.

Je me levai quand il eu finit de parler et le prit doucement dans mes bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais décidé d'en parler à Severus et à Lily. Comme ça, ils pourront nous aider Sev et moi, s'ils en ont envie.

Je le guidai vers son fauteuil et pris la parole.

\- Sev, je peux leur en parler?

\- Ça serait une bonne idée, en effet.

\- Merci. Sev et moi avons fait une potion pour Remus, il peut rester conscient pendant la nuit de la pleine lune. Il n'est donc pas dangereux ni pour lui, ni pour les autres. Mais on aimerait trouver le moyen de rendre la transformation sans douleur. Ou même empêcher la transformation, si c'est possible. Et comme Severus et Lily sont les meilleurs, en potions pour Severus et en sortilèges pour Lily, Sev et moi on se demandait si vous vouliez nous donner un coup de main.

\- Moi je suis partante, dit Lily immédiatement.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Severus.

Remus avait l'air plus ému que jamais.

\- Et nous, on fait quoi? Demanda James, un peu vexé.

\- Apprenez à devenir animagus et montrez nous comment faire après, dit simplement Sev.

\- Et en quoi ça aide? Demanda Sirius.

\- Si on devient tous animagus, on pourra passer du temps avec Remus pendant ses transformations et on pourra aller partout où on veut! Répondis-je. C'est une super idée Sev! Les gars, vous pouvez vous mettre là-dessus?

James et Sirius se regardèrent un moment et approuvèrent. À partir de ce moment, nous décidâmes de faire noss devoirs ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande dès que les professeurs nous en donneraient et nous planchâmes sur nos quêtes pour Remus. Sev et moi avions plusieurs contacts pour des ingrédients de qualités par leur famille et ne manquaient jamais d'or pour payer, ce qui mous facilitait la tâches de trouver tout ce qu'on avait besoin pour nos expérience. Lily et moi étudions la biologie Moldue pour pouvoir trouver le gène lycanthrope dans le sang de Remus. Lily me promit de demander à sa mère, infirmière Moldue, de lui enseigner à faire des prises de sang, pendant les vacances de Noël, pour Remus et tester les différentes potions avec un échantillon de sang pour ne pas mettre en danger Remus. Sev et Severus cherchaient des ingrédients et des runes ainsi que des sortilèges utiles, basées sur la recette de la potion Tue-Loup. Sirius, James et Remus se concentraient sur la méthode pour devenir animagus. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Sirius partit dans la famille de James avec ce dernier, Remus chez ses parents et Lily chez elle avec sa sœur et ses parents. Severus, Sev et moi restions au château. Le soir du 23 décembre, Slughorn revint à la charge avec moi pour m'inviter à sa soirée de la veille de Noël le lendemain soir. Je le remerciai, mais déclinai. J'étais resté à Poudlard pour être avec Sev et Severus alors j'aimais mieux refuser que de les laisser seuls.

\- J'avais l'intention d'inviter Mr Prince justement, il n'y a aucun problème alors!

Et il me remit deux parchemin avec le même velours violet qu'au premier jour de classe. Je retrouvai les deux Severus à la Salle sur Demande et donnai son parchemin au Gryffondor.

\- Hey! On peut être accompagné! Dis-je. On pourra y aller tout les trois. Sev, tu as l'intention d'y aller? Moi je me demande bien qui sera là. Je sais que Narcissa et Malefoy sont chez eux pour les vacances. Ils ne seront sûrement pas là.

\- On peut y aller si ça te fait plaisir, me dit Sev avec un sourire.

\- Génial! Severus, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner?

\- Heu… Je sais pas. Tu veux pas y aller avec Sev?

\- Il a déjà son parchemin d'invitation et sans toi, ça serait pas pareil. Aller! S'il te plais!

Severus me regarda en riant et accepta après avoir eu l'aval de Sev d'un hochement de tête.

Le 24 décembre, je me préparais dans mon dortoir pour la soirée de Slughorn. Je savais que Sev avait prêté une robe de soirée à Severus et se préparaient ensemble à la Salle sur Demande. Je mis une robe violette, qui mettait en valeur mes yeux pers et remontai ses longs cheveux noirs qui me tombent presque au dessus des fesses en un chignon lâche d'où sortent quelques mèches. Un très léger maquillage et j'étais prête. Mon bracelet chauffa un peu et je lus que Sev et Severus m'attendait devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Quand je sortie, Sev et Severus étaient habillé presque pareil. Sev avait une robe bleu presque noir et Severus en avait une vert foncé presque noir du même model. Les deux garçons me tendirent un bras et je les pris tous les deux en riant. Devant les appartements du professeur de potions, Sev ouvrit la porte pour Severus et moi.

\- Ha! Miss St-Clair et Mr Prince, je suis heureux que vous soyez venus! Leur dit Slughorn.

\- Merci monsieur, mais c'est Mr Rogue qui m'accompagne se soir, Mr Prince est juste derrière nous.

\- Oui, heu… Bonsoir Mr Rogue.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

Slughorn lui accorda à peine un regard et se concentra sur Sev et moi. J'étais très mal à l'aise de l'attitude de l'enseignant envers Severus. Il était l'élève le plus brillant de l'école et il le snobait pour une raison obscure pour moi. S'il savait qu'il accaparait le même garçon! Me dis-je tristement.

\- Ha! Ludo! Je suis si heureux de te revoir mon ami!

\- Horace! Tu viendras me voir à la reprise de la saison j'espère, dit le Ludo en question au professeur Slughorn.

\- Certainement, mon ami. Les enfants, je vous présente Ludo Verpey. Il est batteur pour les Frelons de Wimbourne et fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre pendant les championnats du monde de Quidditch.

Nous le saluâmes poliment et trouvâmes un prétexte pour le quitter.

\- Je déteste le Quidditch! Nous soupirâmes en même temps, devant la table où se trouve un immense buffet.

Nous nous regardâmes et rires en cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'une dame relativement âgée vint nous voir avec un garçon de notre âge.

\- Hey! Frank! Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir. Je suis contente de te voire. Je croyais que tu étais chez toi pour les vacances, lui dis-je.

\- Oui, j'y étais. Mais ma mère a été invité par Slug se soir. Elle voulait absolument venir et elle m'a amené avec elle. Une chance que vous êtes là tous les trois ou je me serait ennuyé comme un Strangulot mort! Nous dit Frank Longdubas.

Les quatre enfants discutaient du début de leurs vacances quand Slughorn vint nous « kidnapper », Sev et moi pour leur présenter Eugenia Jenkins, la Ministre de la Magie en personne. Slughorn se venta que Severus Prince allait devenir le Maître des Potions le plus jeune que le Monde Magique ait porté.

\- Severus Rogue est aussi compétent professeur, lui dis-je avec douceur. Il a toujours les mêmes notes que nous et Lily Evans est très compétente en cette matière aussi.

\- Vous êtes si humble, Miss St-Clair.

\- Je ne suis pas humble, monsieur. C'est juste un fait.

Je complimentai Mme Jenkins sur sa clairvoyance et sa compétence dans la gestion de l'émeute des Sang-Pur pendant la marche pour les droits des Cracmols i ans et retournai vers Severus et Frank au bras de Sev.

\- Miss St-Clair, c'est une joie de vous voir en cette soirée de festivité, entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je reconnais cette voix lente et glaciale entre mille. Lucius Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Je me tournai et lui sourie.

\- Mais le plaisir est partagé Mr le préfet, dis-je, d'une voix doucereuse. Une petite douceur en ce soir si festif? Un instant, je vous amène un gâteau.

J'allai chercher un morceau de buche de Noël et y versai une goûte d'un laxatif puissant que j'avais modifié avec Sev et Severus pour qu'il ne fasse effet qu'une demie heure après l'avoir ingéré. Je lui sourie en lui tendant l'assiette et un couvert. Quand je le vis finir son assiette, je me penchai vers Sev.

\- Fais sortir le Maraudeur en toi et rend les toilettes les plus proches inutilisables.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Me demanda son compagnon.

\- Tu regarderas Malefoy dans trente minutes, lui dis-je avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

\- Gamine! me dit-il en se rendant dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Une demi heure plus tard, Lucius avait le visage baigné de sueur et son estomac faisait des bruits plus qu'inquiétants. Il essayait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Mme Jenkins quand il se mit a avoir des gaz incontrôlables. Le préfet de Serpentard se précipita aux toilettes et on l'entendit hurler dans tout l'appartement de Slughorn quand il réalisa qu'elles étaient hors d'usage. Couvert de déjections et de honte, Malefoy tenta de quitter la fête discrètement, mais j'allai le rejoindre et lui demandai devant tout le monde s'il s'était coincé la zigouzette dans la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon pour avoir crier aussi fort dans les toilettes.

\- Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh, Mr Malefoy. Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, lui dit Mme la Ministre en s'approchant de lui.

Mme Jenkins renifla un moment et eu un haut le cœur en sentent l'odeur que dégageait Malefoy. Elle cacha son nez avec son châle, s'excusa et alla prendre l'air sur un balcon. Tous les invités firent la même chose que Mme la Ministre quand l'odeur de Malefoy envahit la pièce. Severus, Sev et moi allons dirent au revoir à Lady Longdubas et Mme Jenkins et partîmes de la fête en saluant Frank d'un signe de la main. Une fois changés et confortablement installés dans la Salle sur Demande, nous éclatons de rire de la tronche de Malefoy quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il avait hurlé dans les toilettes.

\- Et quand Mme la Ministre en personne s'est aperçue qu'il s'était chié dessus! Dit Severus en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Ariel, c'était PARFAIT! Sirius et James seront jaloux quand on leur racontera!

\- Maintenant, on sait que le laxatif modifié fonctionne à merveille, dit Sev en s'essuyant les yeux en riant.

Nous nous endormons les trois dans la pièce à côté du foyer où ronronnait les flammes. Moi dans les bras de Sev dans un grand canapé et Severus dans celui d'en face.

Quand je me réveillai, je sentis les bras de Sev autour de moi et gémis de contentement.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon ange, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Mmmm! Ça m'avait manqué, dis-je les yeux encore fermés et me collant un peu plus à lui.

Je sentis les bras de Sev me serrer un peu plus fort et je répondis à son étreinte avec joie et douceur.

\- Si vous ne vous mariez pas d'ici votre diplôme, je ne comprends plus rien, leur dit Severus en s'assoyant sur son fauteuil et en se frottant les yeux.

\- Mais, c'est le plan mon ami, répondit Sev à son double.

\- Vous avez onze et douze ans, comment vous savez que vous passerez votre vie ensemble? Nous demanda Severus.

\- Aucune idée, lui répondis-je. Et toi avec Lily, ça avance?

Les joues de Severus s'empourprèrent et il regarda ses pieds.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gênes Severus, dis-je. Lily est gentille, drôle, brillante vous étiez déjà inséparables avant d'entrer à Poudlard. C'est une évidence pour moi. Si tu attends trop longtemps, quelqu'un d'autre te coupera l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu crois? Demanda Severus, inquiet.

\- Je peux lui en parler si tu veux, entre filles. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que si elle est réceptive, tu fonceras.

\- Je sais pas… Je suis pas un Gryffondor moi.

\- Et alors? Le courage n'est pas réservé au Gryffondor et la ruse n'est pas le monopole des Serpentard Severus. Regarde Pettigrow, il n'a pas un onze de courage et regardes à quelle table il est dans la Grande Salle. Réveilles le lion en toi Severus! Tu ne trouves pas que Lily vaut la peine de réveiller le courage que je sais parfaitement que tu as déjà?

\- Ariel! Tu exagères!

\- Pas du tout! Sev, aides moi un peu là, s'il te plais.

\- Elle a raison Severus. Le pire qu'il peut arriver, c'est qu'elle te dise non. Et tant que tu ne dis ni ne fais rien, c'est non par défaut.

\- D'accords Ariel, parle lui et on verra ce que ça donne.

Nous quittons donc la Salle sur Demande pour se rendre un brunch de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Nous décidâmes de s'assoir à la même table vue qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le château. À notre surprise, Dumbledore vint nous rejoindre et proposa à tout le monde dans la pièce de faire pareil. Le professeur McGonagall s'assit à côté de moi et nous discutons « innocemment » de la condition d'animagus de l'enseignante. je trouvais ses explications fascinantes et me retins de prendre des notes devant mon professeur. Je lui demandai si la transformation était douloureuse et comment était choisit la forme que prennent les gens doué de cette métamorphose.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais au début, quand on l'apprend, il y a quelques risques, c'est vrai, m'expliqua Minerva McGonagall avec patience. Je me suis déjà retrouvé avec des oreilles de chat pendant deux jours vers la fin de mon apprentissage. Je n'arrivais pas à les enlever.

\- Mais est-ce que l'apprentissage d'animagus n'est pas dangereux? La magie sans baguette est très instinctive selon le profession Flitwick. Ça doit être très difficile de changer de forme à volonté quand on est pas un métamorphomage.

\- Je suis très heureux que vous écoutiez pendant mes cours, Miss St-Clair, me dit le professeur Flitwick. Mais l'apprentissage pour être un animagus est surtout long plus que risqué. La plus part des sorciers qui s'y attaquent non, la plus part du temps, pas assez de patiente pour atteindre des résultats concluants.

\- Et pour la forme que prend l'altère égo animal d'un animagus, comment ça se produit? Demandais-je au professeur McGonagall.

\- En général, c'est surtout les traits de personnalités qui dominent pour la forme d'animagus. Et la plus part du temps, le Patronus d'un animagus est sa forme animal.

\- Alors, une personne qui se transforme en cafard aura un Patronus de cafard, dis-je avec une grimace. Je n'aime pas les cafards, sauf brouillés dans une potion.

J'entendis alors le rire gras de Slughorn un peu plus loin à la table, qui me regardait, amusé.

Après le brunch, je remerciai les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick pour cette conversation très intéressante et sortie de la pièce en prenant la main de Sev jusqu'à l'escalier des cachots. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et nous nous promettons de se rejoindre à la Salle sur Demande pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. Je diminuai mes paquets d'un reducto et les mit dans mon sac à dos. En voyant Severus se débattre avec ses présents, je lui proposai mon aide. Il mit ses paquets sur un divan et je lançai un reducto informulé et les mis dans mon sac.

\- Wow! Comment t'as fait pour pas dire un seul mot?

\- Tu te concentres très fort sur le résultat que tu veux et tu fais le mouvement de baguette adéquat. Tiens, prend ce livre et essaye de le faire léviter en ne disant rien. Garde tes lèvres serrées, ferme les yeux et vois le livre léviter dans ta tête.

\- C'est bon, je le vois dans ma tête. Et après?

\- Ouvre les yeux, regarde le livre et fais le va et vient et dit la formule dans ta tête.

Severus s'exécuta et le livre flotta d'une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de la table en bois et se reposa en douceur.

\- Génial! C'est la première fois que je fais un informulé!

\- Tu es en avance sur plusieurs sixièmes années maintenant Severus, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Cool! On va rejoindre Sev?

J'approuvai et Severus prit mon sac jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Nous disposâmes les cadeaux ensemble et Sev leur redonna leur forme initiale avec un Redicio informulé.

\- Wow! J'ai jamais eu autant de cadeaux avant, s'exclama Severus en regardant les sept paquets avec son nom dessus.

Les trois enfants commencèrent par le cadeau envoyé par James. Severus et Sev reçurent des gants en peau de dragon pour protéger leurs mains pendant leurs expériences de potions pour Remus ou autre alors que je reçue un microscope Moldu dernier cri pour analyser le sang de notre ami lycanthrope. Nous reçûmes un livre différent par Sirius, Sev m'informa qu'ils venaient tous de la bibliothèque des Black. Deux sur les loup-garou et Sev eu « Les potions de pouvoir », avec un petit message à l'intérieur.

« Personne chez moi n'est assez compétent en potions pour comprendre et apprécier la valeur de cet ouvrage. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de te l'envoyer. Il n'a pas vraiment de valeur sentimental pour moi, mais s'il peut ainsi sceller notre amitié, non pour le cadeau en lui-même, mais par la confiance que j'ai en tes compétences, j'en serait très heureux. Joyeux Noël, Sirius B. »

Remus les remercia pendant deux pages de parchemin pour la potion et leur envoya à tous les trois des friandises et une tarte que sa mère avait fait. Lily nous avait envoyé des gâteaux qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère, un livre de biologie que sa mère avait pendant ses études pour moi, les médicaments Moldus les plus courants et leurs ingrédients en deux volumes pour Sev et un truc pour Severus qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir à ce point là, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Sev et en lui embrassant la joue.

Il me répondit par un grognement, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Nous ouvrons donc enfin les paquets de nos parents. Je reçus un tablier en peau de dragon ainsi que Sev pour faire nos potions et Severus reçu une petite boîte avec du charbon dedans de la part de son père. Démoralisé, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda la petite boîte, l'air absent.

Je voulus aller le voir, mais Sev me retint par la main.

\- Il a besoin d'être seul un moment.

Je baissai la tête et se blottit contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolée, Sev.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée mon ange. Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. Il était un être immonde quand j'étais petit et il l'est resté jusqu'à la fin…

Je lui caressai la joue avec douceur et passai ses bras autour de son cou en frôlant ce dernier lentement avec son nez. Quand Severus revint à lui et eu l'air moins démoralisé, je s'approchai de lui avec une petite boîte de velours vert forêt.

\- C'est de Sev et moi.

Severus fut estomaqué quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y avait exactement la même montre que celle que Sev avait au poignet.

\- Elle est soumise aux mêmes charmes de porté et de protéiforme que les nôtres. On en a envoyé une à Sirius, James et Remus et celle de Lily est comme la mienne. On pourra communiquer quand on veut avec ça. Si tu veux envoyer un message juste à Lily, par exemple, tu dis son nom dans ta tête en posant ta baguette sur le bracelet d'argent et elle sera la seule à recevoir ton message et il y aura tes initiales, S.R. en tout petit à la fin de ce dernier. Si tu veux communiquer avec tout le monde en même temps, tu penses au groupe et BOUM! On voit tous ton message.

À ce moment, leur trois bracelets chauffèrent légèrement et un « Joyeux Noël! L.E. » s'afficha.

\- Lily a ouvert son cadeau, dis-je, radieuse.

Je les quittai un instant et leur dit que j'avais deux derniers cadeaux à donner. J'embrassai Sev et sortie comme une furie de la salle. Je cherchai Rusard dans les couloirs et me dirigeai finalement à son bureau. Je pris une grande inspiration, je frappai à la porte et le vieux concierge l'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Miss St-Clair, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à Noël? Il n'y a pas de retenu aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un air mauvais.

\- Je sais monsieur, justement, c'est Noël et j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je lui tendis une petite boîte en bois avec un nœud en velours noir dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le concierge, suspicieux.

\- C'est un cadeau, pour vous. Mr Rusard, s'il vous plait, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous méfiez de moi, dis-je d'un air suppliant.

Argus Rusard ouvrit la boîte avec précaution et vit à l'intérieur un bracelet en cuir très simple et une médaille dorée avec le nom de Miss Teigne.

\- Il y a un sort de bouclier intégrer, monsieur. Si un être vivant, ou Peeves vous attaque ou attaque votre familier, que se soit par un sort ou un objet, il émiettera un bouclier magique assez puissant pour vous protéger vous et Miss Teigne, peut importe où vous vous trouvez.

\- C'est… très gentil, Miss St-Clair.

Il mit la médaille au collier de Miss Teigne et le bracelet de cuir à son poignet droit.

\- Je peux vous montrer comment il fonctionne si vous voulez. Si vous acceptez, je vous jetterai un sort de picotement, ça ne fait pas mal et ce n'est pas dangereux, mais c'est quand même considéré comme un sort offensif donc le bracelet et la médaille émettront leur bouclier.

\- Allez-y, Miss St-Clair

J'envoyai le sort de picotement et un puissant bouclier, bleu et translucide en forme de bulle, enveloppa Rusard et Miss Teigne jusqu'à ce que je abaisse ma baguette. Je sentit Miss Teigne passer entre mes chevilles et frotter sa tête sur mon mollet droit.

\- C'est un plaisir, Miss Teigne, lui dis-je en souriant. Joyeux Noël, Mr Rusard!

Je lui sourie et repartie pour me rendre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. En chemin, je croisai le garde chasse qui revenait du bureau dictatorial.

\- Bonjour Mr Hagrid, Joyeux Noël!

\- Joyeux Noël, Ariel. Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu étais avec tes amis pour les vacances.

\- C'est vrai, mais je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai quelque chose pour lui.

Je lui montrai un paquet de friandises Moldues. Comme dans le livre que Abelford avait écrit, Albus et moi devions être très proche, il faut bien que j'ai l'air un peut mielleuse. L'oublier à Noël aurait l'air bizarre.

\- Ah! Il sera content! Le mot de passe est crème brûlée.

\- Merci monsieur!

\- Appelles-moi Hagrid.

\- D'accord, merci Hagrid.

Je repris mon chemin en sautillant vers la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore. Je souhaitai un Joyeux Noël à la gargouille et lui donnai le mot de passe. Je pris une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. J'entrai quand le directeur l'invita à le faire.

\- Joyeux Noël, monsieur le directeur.

\- Merci Ariel, toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

\- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez réussit à faire ce que le professeur Dumbledore du futur vous a confié… Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, professeur. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai appris à cette époque et les gens que j'ai appris à apprécier et à aimer ici, je m'inquiète monsieur.

\- Il ne reste plus que la coupe de Poufsouffle et la bague des Gaunt à trouver et tous les horcruxes que Tom à fait à notre époque seront détruits.

\- J'en suis vraiment heureuse, monsieur. Mais n'y aller pas seul, quand vous irez chercher la bague. À mon époque, vous l'avez mise et si Sev n'était pas aussi callé en magie noire, vous seriez mort en moins de 12 heures. Il a fallût vous amputer le bras pour empêcher le maléfice de se répendre, après moins d'un an. Et j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Pour ce que vous avez fait, ou que vous allez faire. Oh! Je suis tellement perdue quand je dois parler de mon passé qui est aussi l'avenir.

Dumbledore me regarda, amusé par cette réflexion.

\- Je comprends tout à fait Ariel.

\- Vous avez, allez, faire tellement pour Severus et aussi pour moi part intermédiaire. Je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante. Voilà, c'est pour vous.

Je mis le paquet de bonbons Moldus et un petit paquet emballé d'un papier violet et doré. Il me sourit et prit le paquet et le déballa précautionneusement. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux paires de chaussettes. Une à motif tartan jaune citron et l'autre aux couleur des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais vous m'aviez toujours dit adorer les chaussettes, mais que personne n'osait vous en offrir…

\- Je suis très touché, Ariel. Merci beaucoup.

Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil gauche avec la manche de sa robe et se leva. Il fut surprit quand je me jetai dans ses bras en le remerciant d'innombrable fois. Je lui souris et retournai dans la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre Severus et Sev.

Pendant tout le reste des vacances, nous communiquions avec notre montre et Severus, Sev et moi dormions ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande. Je réussie à éviter Lucius Malefoy qui était revenu plus tôt des vacances et j'avais expliqué la situation à Sev. Il était visiblement hors de lui, mais il réussit à garder son sang froid pour ne pas m'effrayer.

\- Hey! Ariel!

Je me tournai et dis bonjour à Severus.

\- Sev m'a expliqué pour Malefoy et il m'a demandé de ne jamais te laisser seule. Comme les vacances finissent bientôt, on sera plusieurs à te protéger. Mais comme il n'y a que moi dans la même maison que toi, je vais rester avec toi dans la salle commune et quand on en sort. Surtout que Malefoy est l'un des Préfets de notre maison.

\- Merci Severus, mais je suis capable de me défendre toute seule.

\- Arrête, je sais que tu en connais plus que la plus part des septièmes années, mais il est dangereux Ariel. Ne joues pas les héroïnes avec nous.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel. C'était bien du Sev et Severus tout craché! Je vis Severus regarder son bracelet et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Lily?

\- Ouais, elle m'a écrit que je lui manque.

\- Elle revient demain, tu pourras la voir tous les jours après. Oh! En passant, le 9, c'est l'anniversaire de Sev. Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit?

Tout en innocence, j'eu l'air surprise et ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait la même date de naissance que son cousin éloigné officiel.

\- C'est génial! Vous pourriez passer pour de vrai jumeaux, si vous le vouliez.

Je ne savais pas, mais une idée germait dans la tête de mon interlocuteur à cette phrase. J'allai prendre une douche et en revenant dans la salle commune, je regardai Severus de façon suspicieuse.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Sev! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Comment tu as su? Me demanda son futur époux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas faire la différence entre vous deux?

Sev eu un immense sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit?

\- Tu ne me regardes pas de la même façon que Severus et ta voix est légèrement plus grave et tu as plus de nuances que Severus dans celle-ci. Tu n'as pas la même odeur et tes mouvement sont plus fluides, plus assurés et…

\- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris.

\- Mais pour te rassurer, je pense que personne d'autre que Lily ferait la différence. Mais pourquoi avez-vous échangé vos place? Tu as sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate de Serpentard. Cette maison te manquait tant que ça? Dis-je, un sourire en coin.

\- En fait, c'est Severus qui a eu l'idée. Quand je lui ai expliqué pour Lucius, il a paniqué et il est venu me voir pour me proposer de prendre sa place ici pour mieux veiller sur toi.

\- Je vois. Et il prendra la tienne dans la maison Gryffondor?

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Il faudrait quand même avertir James, Sirius et Remus. Ils vont s'en rendre compte assez rapidement.

\- Tu as raison, après le festin demain, on leur expliquera à la Salle sur Demande. Pour les cours, il faudra que Severus et moi gardons nos robes et nos cravate, mais un simple sort va changer les couleurs de celles-ci pour qu'on se fasse passer pour l'autre en sortant.

\- Et que Severus passe plus de temps avec les Gryffondor est une bonne chose je pense. Il y aura moins de risques pour lui aussi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

\- Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, mon cœur. Même si pour moi, tu es l'être le plus brillant et le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse.

\- Et Dumbledore?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il était à ton niveau à l'âge que tu avais avant de partir. Quand nous sommes partie, il avait 129 ans et toi 50, ça ne se compare pas. Je suis certaine que quand Dumbledore avait 50 ans, il n'était pas aussi accompli que toi.

\- C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée dans notre nouveau présent, Sev se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'entraina dans un baiser profond.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Severus, Sev et moi étions sur le quai avec Hagrid. Leurs quatre amis sortirent de leur compartiment et se précipitèrent vers nous. Lily serra Severus contre elle avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'étreindre aussi.

\- Merci pour les cadeaux, ils étaient vraiment cools! Et Severus, ma mère a adorée le tien. Je pense qu'elle m'a volé les flacons de potions calmantes pour en donner à mon père quand il est trop stressé… et stressant, James lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir James. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en acheter alors…

\- On s'en fou de ça, lui dit Sirius, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Severus. C'était une sacrée bonne idée la boîte de potions. Et en plus, avec ce que Sev nous a écrit, on va pouvoir mettre de la potion de vomissure dans l'assiette de Malefoy. Ça va être MAGNIFIQUE!

Severus rougit en regardant ses bottes. Lily lui donna un baiser sur la joue et l'entraina vers l'une des diligences en lui tenant la main. Les sept jeunes gens dans le même carrosse, Sev lança un Silencio autour de nous et Severus expliqua son idée pour me protéger de Malefoy. James, Sirius, Remus et Lily étaient tous d'accord. Ainsi, Sev et Severus changèrent la couleur de leur cravate, de leur robe et le blason de leur maison sur celle-ci avant d'arriver au château. Les trois Gryffondor promirent de tout expliquer à Severus pour qu'il s'adapte à Gryffondor le plus rapidement possible et Sev leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui chez les Serpentard. Rendu dans la Grande Salle, pour la forme, je donnai un rapide baiser sur la joue de Severus en lançant un regard d'excuse à Lily et allai à la table des Serpentard avec Sev à mes côtés. Je me sentis très mal à l'aise avec les yeux fous de Bellatrix Black sur moi tout le long du festin.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, me chuchota Sev à son oreille.

\- Je sais, mais elle me fout la chaire de poule. Autant que Malefoy, mais d'une façon différente.

Je me concentrai sur son assiette et quand Lucius me demanda si j'avais passé de bonnes vacances, je lui demandai s'il s'était remit de son petit « accident » avec la Ministre de la Magie à la soirée de Slughorn. Tous les Serpentard qui étaient présents rirent dans leur barbe pendant que Lucius m'envoya un regard froid et dédaigneux.

\- Si je pouvais le rendre chauve, ça serait parfait! Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon compagnon.

\- Ça s'arrange, tu sais, me dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Je discutais avec Sev et une fille de quatrième année des Moldus.

\- J'adore certains vêtements Moldus, dit l'adolescente.

\- Moi, je me demande pourquoi les enfants de Moldus n'ont pas de cours sur les coutumes et les traditions sorcières, dis-je. On peut avoir Étude des Moldus, je crois que c'est une bonne chose. Mais imagine qu'un garçon reçoive son héritage Veela et que son compagnon ou sa compagne soit une personne née-Moldue et qu'elle le refuse. Il va mourir et elle, elle finira sa vie à Azkaban. Et ça ne serait même pas sa faute.

\- Il faudrait présenter l'idée à Dumbledore. Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, dit l'adolescente en piquant sa fourchette dans un bout de côtelette de porc.

Myriam, l'adolescente en question et moi se promettons de se faire un document convaincant à présenter au directeur d'ici la fin des vacances de Pâques.

\- Tu es incroyable! Me dit Sev en entrant dans la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu te répètes, mon cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Lily.

\- Ariel a réussit à convaincre Myriam Parkinson de l'aider à faire un document à présenter au directeur pour que les enfants de Moldus qui arrivent à Poudlard aient des cours sur la culture et les coutumes sorcières.

\- Myriam Parkinson, c'est pas la sœur de Patrick Parkinson? Il déteste les Moldus, non?

\- Oui Sirius, mais pas sa sœur. Et quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi ça serait une bonne idée, elle a accepté tout de suite.

Je donnai le même exemple qu'au repas et tout le monde rejoint mon point de vue.

\- Lily, imagine deux secondes que Severus en soit un et qu'il découvre que tu es sa compagne et que tu refuses de t'unir à lui. Pas parce nécessairement que tu ne le veux pas, mais que tu as besoin de temps pour te faire à l'idée ou je ne sais pas quoi. Ton refus le tuerait. Refuser un Veela le tut aussi sûrement qu'un Avada Kedavra.

\- Oh! Mon dieu! Dit elle en se rapprochant de Severus sur le divan. En effet, ça serait très judicieux.

\- Et si un élève né-Moldu nous aide à convaincre Dumbledore, ça mettra plus de poids dans la balance, dis-je, en jetant un regard insistant à Lily.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Demanda immédiatement Lily.

\- On s'en reparlera une autre fois. Pour l'instant, j'ai un dernier cadeau de Noël pour vous quatre. Comme vous n'étiez pas à la petite fête de Slug le 24, vous avez raté quelque chose.

Je sortis une pensine et mon souvenir de Lucius qui se tape la honte de sa vie.

Quand les quatre enfants sortirent la tête de la pensine, ils se roulèrent sur le sol en riant aux éclats.

\- En passant, j'ai pensé à un truc avec Sirius pendant les vacances. On pourrait se trouver un nom de groupe. Ça serait cool et ça renforcerait notre sentiment d'appartenance.

\- C'est pas fou, lui dit Severus. T'as pensé à un nom?

\- Pas vraiment, vue que c'est à cause de Ariel qu'on est tous amis, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait en trouver un…

Je réfléchis un long moment. Nous étions sept et je voulais quelque chose qui nous corresponde bien. Je ne voulais en aucun cas proposer les Maraudeurs. Ce groupe est un trop mauvais souvenir pour Sev et notre petite troupe ne leur ressemble en rien. James et Sirius ne s'en étaient pris à personne depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis avec nous. Mous avions chacun notre personnalité, et elles faisaient un tout du tonnerre.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dis-je. Vous connaissez le Reiki?

\- C'est quoi ce truc? Ça se mange? Demanda Sirius en riant.

\- Non, bêta! Ça représente les sept niveau du chakra. Tu as la divinité, au dessus de la tête, ça représente l'intellect et la conscience, je trouve que ça représente bien Sev. En suite, il y a l'intuition, au niveau de la tête, ça représente la concentration et le discernement.

\- Ça c'est toi, il y a pas photo, dit Sirius, très sérieusement.

Les cinq autres huchèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Je rosie et poursuivie mon explication.

\- Ensuite, il y a la communication, au niveau de la gorge qui signifie l'écoute et l'expression. Qui représente bien Severus. Au niveau du cœur, il y a l'amour, qui signifie la compassion et l'équilibre, qui me fait penser à Lily, bien sûr. Juste en dessous, il y a la confiance en soi qui détermine la volonté, qui est James tout craché. Ensuite, il y a l'épanouissement, qui est l'harmonie et je crois que Remus le représente dans notre quête commune pour qu'il se sente bien avec tous les aspects de sa personne. Et enfin, l'enracinement qui représente la stabilité, l'évolution et la sécurité. Et ça Sirius, crois le ou non, je trouve que ça ressemble à ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- C'est-à-dire? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Tu t'émancipes de ta famille biologique pour t'en créer une qui te ressemble et trouver un équilibre entre ce que tu es et ce que tu veux être et surtout, avec qui tu veux être.

Ils étaient tous d'accord et notre nom de groupe était depuis lors Reiki.

\- On pourrait se trouver des noms de code, proposa Remus.

\- Oui, ça serait cool que ça ait un lien avec notre alter égo animal quand on réussira à se transformer en animagus, dis-je en jetant un regard complice à Sev.

\- En passant, j'ai trouvé plein de livres chez mes parents sur le sujet, dit James en sortant plusieurs volumes de son sac et leur redonna leur grandeur initiale.

\- Ça commence à être énervant de toujours ramener nos trucs en quittant la Salle sur Demande. Elle est géniale cette pièce, je l'adore, mais ça serait bien de se trouver un endroit juste à nous pour laisser nos trucs quand on veut faire des recherches pour Remus ou autre chose, dit Sirius déconfit.

Sev lui promit d'essayer de trouver une solution et nous nous quittâmes pour la nuit.

En chemin vers les cachots, Sev changea de chemin et m'entraina avec lui vers les appartements qu'il avait quand il était le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Sev, je sais que ça te manque, mais tes appartements n'existent pas encore mon cœur, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

\- Fais moi confiance, j'ai discuter avec le buste de Salazar avant de partir. Je lui ai expliqué que j'aurais peut-être besoin de retrouver mes appartements une fois de retour ici et il m'a expliquer comment les récupérer.

Je gardai le silence et le vis discuter avec le buste de Salazar Serpentard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il me fit entrer dans ses futurs appartements et il mit un mot de passe sur le passage.

\- Tu es encore plus incroyable que moi, mon cœur!

Je me collai à lui et déposai ma tête sur son épaule, le visage dans le cou de Sev. Je sentis ses bras autour de moi et regrettai de ne pas avoir de libido. Ça aurait été un moment parfait.

Les appartements étaient exactement comme Sev les avaient laissés avant de partir. Avec les même meubles, les même livres, les dossiers d'étudiants qui n'arriveront que dans un peu plus d'une dizaines d'années. Les vêtements de Sev et moi, adultes, étaient encore dans le dressing de la chambre.

\- Comment c'est possible? Lui demandas-je.

\- Tu connais le principe des bulles temporelles?

\- Oui, on a passé presque une semaine dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais en réalité, on y a passé 6 minutes.

\- Et bien, c'est plus ou moins la même chose, mais à l'envers. Quand nous sommes partis, Dumbledore a demandé au château de garder mes appartements exactement comme ils étaient et ce, peut importe l'époque dans la quelle on se trouve.

\- Alors, si une personne réussit à entrer en 1396, il trouvera exactement la même chose que nous se soir?

\- En gros, c'est l'idée. Mais comme ces appartements n'existaient pas avant que je vienne enseigner à Poudlard, personne ne pensera à les chercher.

\- À part toi, dis-je avec un sourire radieux.

\- Exactement.

Sev me prit la main et m'invita dans la chambre où il y avait le même immense lit aux draps de soie vert forêt et un édredon noir. Nous nous mettons en sous-vêtements et nous nous endormons l'un dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Je sentie les doigts de Sev caresser mon dos nu. J'eux un frisson de bien-être et passa mon bras droit sur le ventre plat de ce dernier. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

\- C'est tellement une torture d'être avec toi dans cette position alors que nos corps sont si jeune, lui dit-il.

\- Je suis de ton avis, mais je ne pense pas que d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie à douze ans soit une chose très morale, mon cœur.

\- Je te promets que je me rattraperai, me répondit Sev en déposant un baiser sur la peau découverte de mon épaule.

Je lui fis un sourire radieux et l'embrassai. Sev approfondit le baiser qui devint sensuel et langoureux. Il me déplaça pour être au dessus de moi. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps et je passai ses bras autour du cou de « l'ancien » directeur de Serpentard. Je l'attirai à moi et sentis l'érection matinale de mon compagnon. J'enroulai mes jambes autour des hanches de Sev et l'attirai à moi. Je sentis le sexe gonflé de mon mari et sentis une chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre qui m'envahit. Nos hanches, collées dans des mouvements onduleux incontrôlables augmentaient notre désir l'un pour l'autre. Tout en ne lâchant pas les lèvres de l'autre avec les miennes, j'agrippai les cheveux de Sev pendant que la main droite de ce dernier caressait mon intimité par-dessus le vêtement de coton blanc. Quand il sentit l'humidité du tissus, il retira sa main comme si il l'avait brûlé et se déplaça pour se coucher de l'autre côté du grand lit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, dit Sev en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de la main gauche. T'attendre pendant 37 ans et te sauter dessus presque dès qu'on se rencontre ou être avec toi depuis nos 8 ans dans cette nouvelle vie et ne pas pouvoir te toucher malgré qu'on soit dans la même pièce et aussi amoureux que quand on était adultes.

\- Severus, mon amour. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ressens la même chose. Depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore nous a fait une cadeau empoisonné. C'est tellement difficile de faire semblant d'avoir mentalement l'âge de mon corps.

Je me tournai, dos à Sev et sanglotai dans l'oreiller.

\- Ariel, s'il te plais. Ne pleures pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je te demande pardon. Je t'en pris, pardonnes moi.

Il s'approcha de moi et se colla à mon dos et me prit entre ses bras avec force et douceur. Quand je me calmai, je me tournai vers lui.

\- Je suis désolée Sev, je suis en train de gâcher ton anniversaire, dis-je en se mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, et s'il te plais, ne fais pas ça. Je vais avoir envie de le faire à ta place, dit-il en regardant ma lèvre et en la dégageant doucement de mes dents avec son pouce.

Je lui souris et me levai en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide et me remettre de mes émotions. Une fois prête à sortir, je m'enroulai dans une des grandes serviettes de la pièce et sortie pour me rhabiller. J'attendis que Sev soit dans la salle de bain pour faire la même chose que moi pour enlever la serviette et mettre mes vêtements après un sort de nettoyage et de repassage. D'un autre coup de baguette, je refis le lit et sorti de la chambre pour aller ré explorer un endroit où j'ai vécue pendant une dizaine d'année. La réserve, le laboratoire, le salon et la cuisine était identique à ce que j'avais laissé derrière elle en avril 2009. Je me rappelai ma rencontre avec Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions en décembre 1998, à Longueuil au Québec. La première fois, je l'avais croisé en lui renversait sa bouteille d'eau dessus dans un centre commercial. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à m'intriguer. Je l'ai invité à prendre un café pour m'excuser et j'étais immédiatement tombée sous le charme de cet homme mystérieux et austère. Sa voix lente et grave combinée à son accent britannique trop craquant m'avait conquise. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'avouait être un sorcier et accessoirement, un Veela. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter ma fascination pour cet homme.

Les bras de Sev autour de moi me ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Ça va? Tu avais l'air tellement loin, dit-il à mon oreille.

\- J'étais avec toi, quand je t'ai noyé avec ma bouteille d'eau à Longueuil et que j'ai commencé à te découvrir autour de notre premier café.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps maintenant, dit-il en tassant mes cheveux et déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plais… dis-je d'une petite voix suppliante.

Nous nous décidons à montrer les appartements de Sev aux cinq autres de notre groupe après avoir mis une tapisserie à mot de passe devant la porte de notre chambre à coucher.

\- Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après trois ans dans le corps d'un enfant et d'avoir été plus ou moins élevé par les St-Clair, dit Sev avant de sortir de ses appartements avec moi.

\- Au moins toi, tu es né sorcier, tout ça était nouveau pour moi. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais jamais vue de magie. Du moins, j'en ai jamais eu conscience.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de… de regretter? Demanda Sev en s'arrêtant de marcher et me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Regretter quoi?

\- Ta vie d'avant, avant moi, je veux dire.

\- Jamais! Severus Tobias Rogue, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire un truc pareil! J'existais avant de te rencontrer, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencer à vivre uniquement depuis toi. Et en venant ici, en ce moment, avec toi, on a une chance inestimable de vivre ensemble et longtemps. On peut réparer ce qui a été brisé et choisir en toute connaissance de cause. Et mon choix est fait depuis que je t'ai offert ce café à Longueuil. J'irai partout et n'importe quand, tant que tu es avec moi.

J'eux à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres de Sev s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Sev me prit fermement dans ses bras et me colla à lui. À cette instant, nous entendîmes un hoquet de surprise. Sev leva les yeux, les lèvres toujours sur les miennes et regarda le professeur McGonagall qui allait voir le professeur Slughorn dans sa salle de classe.

\- Mr Rogue! C'est inconvenant! À votre âge! Et à ma connaissance, Miss St-Clair a l'air d'être très proche de votre cousin, Mr Prince. Comment osez-vous!

Sev baissa les yeux sur sa cravate et réalisa qu'il avait la robe de Serpentard.

\- Mr Rogue, Miss St-Clair, venez avec moi dans le bureau du directeur, immédiatement.

Sev et moi se séparons et suivons le professeur McGonagall. Moi, la tête basse et Sev avec un air de triomphe sur le visage. Devant la gargouille, le professeur de métamorphose donna le mot de passe et nous fit monter. Une fois dans le bureau, McGonagall, droite comme la justice, expliqua ce qu'elle avait vue une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

\- Je comprends votre malaise Minerva, mais il se trouve que ces deux jeunes gens sont mariés depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Albus.

\- Et bien, c'est deux jeunes gens viennent du futur. Voici Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, professeur de potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard à son époque. La jeune fille ici présente est Ariel Raymond, l'épouse de Mr Rogue. Quand ils sont arrivés il y a trois ans, ils avaient un message de mon moi du futur à me transmettre pour nous aider à vaincre Tom. À leur époque, il a fait d'innombrable victimes et le sort du monde a été pendant longtemps sur les épaules d'une seule et même personne qui a vécu l'enfer pour son jeune âge. Ces deux étudiants ont un corps de douze ans Minerva, mais elles ont tous leurs souvenirs de leur vie commune, de leur désir l'un pour l'autre et leur amour. Mais, Severus mon garçon, vous avez été répartit à Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Pourquoi avez-vous une robe aux couleurs de Serpentard?

Minerva McGonagall avait l'air sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'une potion calmante, Minerva?

\- Severus! Le réprimandais-je.

\- Désolé mon ange, l'habitude, dit-il sur un faux ton d'excuse.

\- Non, je vous remercie bien, Mr Rogue. Et à cette époque, nous ne sommes pas collègues, mais je suis votre enseignante et vous mon élève. Je vous serais grés de vous en rappeler à l'avenir, dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

Sev eu un rictus et un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et me regarda d'un air assassin. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

\- Je sais que ça doit être horriblement difficile pour vous deux, cette situation. De ce que mon moi du futur m'a écrit vous concernant, vous étiez un couple passionné et fusionnel à son époque. Bien que Mr Rogue n'ait pas encore l'âge physiologique pour recevoir son héritage Veela, Miss St-Clair est sa compagne tout de même et leur proximité est autant nécessaire qu'inévitable. Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre robe de Gryffondor, Severus.

\- Je l'ai échangé avec celle de Severus pour veiller sur Ariel. Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black ainsi que Bellatrix, à voir comme elle la regarde quand elle la croise, veulent la « convertir » pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est non seulement membre de l'une des familles au sang le plus pur d'Europe, mais elle est aussi l'héritière la plus riche d'Europe également. Ils veulent qu'elle le rejoigne autant pour en convaincre d'autres que pour se servir de sa fortune pour corrompre et financer l'avancée de leurs idéologies tordues. Comme je suis plus puissant et que je connais plus de choses que Severus, il m'a proposé de prendre sa place à Serpentard pour veiller sur elle et la défendre en cas de besoin. Si elle les rejoint, même sous Imperium, ses coffres et sa notoriété seront une arme redoutable, Albus. Heu… monsieur le directeur.

\- Vous avez raison mon garçon. Je ferai le nécessaire pour que le transfère de Mr Rogue à la tour de Gryffondor se fasse sans problème et le vôtre à Serpentard se passe bien.

\- Monsieur, Potter, Black et Lupin nous ont déjà promis d'aider Severus à s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible à la tour de Gryffondor et Miss Evans aussi, lui dis-je. Et Severus était non seulement à Serpentard pendant ses études, mais il a été leur directeur pendant plus de 25 ans. Je suis certaine que tout ce passera bien pour eux. De plus, quand Sev et Severus n'ont pas leur robe de l'école, tout le monde les confond, avec raison, étant donné qu'ils sont la même personne.

\- Parfait! Dit Dumbledore en se tapant dans les mains. Les affaires de messieurs Rogue et Prince seront transférés de dortoir et nous changeront les noms de famille sur les registres.

\- Professeur, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne verront par Sev et Severus comme des « traîtres » si leur changement devient officiel?

\- Je m'arrangerai avec ceci, Miss St-Clair. Une petit sort de confusion sur le château et personne n'y verra que du feu.

\- Et les enseignants, monsieur. Le professeur Slughorn est particulièrement désagréable avec Severus et très… prévenant avec Sev. J'en ignore la raison, mais s'il sait qu'ils ont changé de place, je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai envie d'être là pour le voir, professeur.

\- Il n'y aura que le professeur McGonagall et moi qui saurons pour ce changement. De plus, il serait judicieux que messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Miss Evans soient dans la confidence. Minerva, se soir au dîner, quand nous seront certain que tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, pouvez-vous amener ces élèves avec Miss St-Clair, Mr Rogue et Mr Prince dans la pièce derrière la table des enseignants pendant que je m'occupe du sort de confusion sur les êtres du château?

\- Bien sûr Albus. Et vous deux, garder votre passion en dehors des couloirs. C'est une école, Mr Rogue, pour l'amour de Merlin.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur. À mon époque, tout comme vous, j'avais des quartiers privés pour laisser ma passion prendre le dessus, dit Sev d'un sourire goguenard qui fit monté le rouge aux joues de l'enseignante.

Il se récolta un autre coup de coude de ma part.

\- Sev, arrêtes! Lui chuchotais-je.

Une fois que McGonagall quitta la pièce, Severus demanda une chose particulière au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que c'est possible de juste prendre quelques affaires dans la tour de Gryffondor et laisser le reste à Severus? Il… il n'a pas grand-chose… Et je pourrais facilement aller à Pré-au-Lard pour me racheter des vêtements, des fournitures scolaires et tous ce que j'ai besoin pour le reste de l'année.

\- Je n'y vois aucun problème, Mr Prince. J'irai avec vous demain en après-midi, ça vous va? Gardez-vous la journée, je sais que c'est votre anniversaire et celui de Mr Rogue. Alors allez rejoindre vos amis et expliquez leur ce qui va suivre. Joyeux anniversaire, Severus.

Le directeur lui tendit un petit paquet emballé de papier de soie vert forêt avec un ruban argenté. Quand il l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés, Sev en resta bouche-bée.

\- Comment avez-vous sue?

\- Je me suis laissé quelques indices, mon garçon. Vous aimez?

\- Bien sûr. C'était une vieille tradition entre nous. Vous m'offriez toujours ça à chaque anniversaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

\- Des cendres de phénix. Fumseck, le phénix du directeur, a une combustion par année et depuis que j'enseignais à Poudlard, à chaque anniversaire, il m'offrait ses cendres pour les potions les plus complexes et les plus délicates. Les cendres de phénix sont encore plus rares que leurs larmes et un excellent stabilisateur, le plus efficace connu. C'était, c'est un cadeau inestimable. Merci Albus… Mr le directeur, désolé, dit Sev avec un trémolo dans la voix.

\- Vous pourrez les mettre dans votre réserve personnelle, dans vos appartements des cachots, lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé et l'œil brillant.

\- Absolument, monsieur.

Il se leva de son fauteuil avec son précieux paquet et me ramena directement dans ses appartements. Il déposa la petite boîte dans sa réserve où il y avait déjà un endroit pour elle et y mit une étiquette avec la date et le contenu de la boîte.

\- Je pense que je vais mettre un mot de passe sur la réserve et le laboratoire, dit Sev. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que Black ou Potter entrent ici et me fassent une explosion qui détruirait mes appartements.

\- Ne me dis pas que la terreur des cachots est déjà de retour? Lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil en une parfaite imitation de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais si ils sont aussi bon en potions que dans mes souvenirs, il y a vraiment des risques.

\- Alors expliques leur. Ton laboratoire, c'est comme ton terrain de Quidditch personnel.

Ce fut Sev qui leva un sourcil, cette fois.

\- Potter et Black adorent le Quidditch comme tu aimes les potions, ça te détend, tu te sens bien et concentré et tu as le sentiment du travail accomplit quand tu finis ta potion. Ou quand tu en fais huit en même temps, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Ils ne sont pas idiots mon cœur. Et ils ne mettraient jamais nos vies ou la leur en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le souvenir que j'en ai, dit Sev en serrant les points.

\- Je sais qu'ils t'ont fait vivre l'enfer. Mais les gamins que tu as connu n'existent plus. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ceux qu'ils sont maintenant, mon cœur. Je sais que tu as encore tous ces souvenirs en toi, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de les remplacer par des nouveaux? Et des bons, cette fois.

Je mis mes bras autour de la taille de Sev et déposai ma tête sur son torse. Mon compagnon mit sa tête sur la mienne en soupirant.

\- À chaque fois que je les vois, je revois ce qu'ils m'ont fait et je vois Severus, qui est si heureux de les avoir comme amis. Alors l'angoisse me prend parce que s'ils lui font la même chose en étant en plus leur ami au départ, je crois que ça le tuerait.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas, lui dis-je.

À l'heure du déjeuner, nous retrouvons le reste du Reiki et leur proposons de se retrouver à la Salle sur Demande dès que nous aurons finit notre repas.

Quand Sev et moi s'assoyons à la table des Serpentard, Narcissa et Lucius vinrent s'assoir juste en face de nous.

\- Alors Ariel, je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner. Je me suis inquiété.

\- Oh! Merci Narcissa, c'est gentil de ta part. Mais ce n'est rien, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père qui m'a un peu chamboulée.

Je posai ma main gauche suis la cuisse de Sev pour lui faire comprendre de jouer le jeu.

\- Et comment tu as prit la nouvelle? Me demanda Sev qui était encore supposé être Severus Rogue.

\- En fait, au début j'étais surprise qu'il y ait juste pensé. Mais quand il a expliqué pourquoi il a toujours refusé de le rejoindre, j'ai trouvé que c'était plein de bon sens, dis-je en chuchotant à Sev, mais assez fort pour que Narcissa et Malefoy m'entendent.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demanda ma cousine.

\- Et bien… je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça… Je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer parce que je parle du sorcier qui effraye tout le monde…

\- N'ai pas peur, on ne dira rien à personne, me dit Lucius avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

\- Et bien, commençais-je, mon père a fait des recherches sur ce gars, et il se trouve que celui qui crie sur tout les toits que les Sang-Pur devrait régner sur le Monde… Je s'approchai un peu plus de Lucius et Narcissa, n'est rien d'autre qu'un Sang-Mêlé. Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor, sa mère était une sorcière à peine plus puissante qu'une cracmole et sont père était un Moldu. Alors mon père ne veut absolument rien savoir de ramper aux pieds d'un simple Sang-Mêlé. La honte!

Je me reculai et remplis mon assiette en me délectant de la tronche déconfite de Narcissa et de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis? Me demanda Lucius.

\- Absolument. Et si tu ne me crois pas, fais tes recherches. Tu verras bien par toi-même qu'au moment ou Tom Jedusor disparait, ce gars arrive comme une fleur de nulle part. Pour moi, c'est logique et j'ai douze ans alors pour toi, ça sera encore plus évident!

Une fois dans la Salle sur Demande avec les autres, Sev leur explique comment j'ai fait douter Narcissa et Malefoy concernant leur allégeance envers le sorcier qui fait peur à tout le monde.

\- C'était du grand art! dit Sev avec un regard d'admiration non dissimulé. C'était du pur Serpentard!

\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, surtout venant de toi!

\- Et… est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda Sirius.

\- Cent pour cent vrai et vérifiable, dis-je.

\- Je sens que je vais devoir envoyer une lettre à mes parents bientôt, dit-il visiblement ravi.

\- En passant, j'ai un endroit à vous montrer où on peut se rassembler ailleurs qu'ici et on pourra laisser tout ce qu'on veut et le retrouver la prochaine fois. C'est dans les cachots. Vous voulez aller voir?

\- Montres nous le chemin mon ami! Dit Remus, tout content.

Nous quittâmes la Salle sur Demande et Sev nous guida dans le labyrinthe qu'était les cachots de Poudlard. Devant le buste de Salazar Serpentard, Sev lui dit le mot basilic et une porte apparut dans l'enclave derrière le buste de pierre. Il entra et nous invita à faire de même. Les cinq nouveaux venus étaient tous impressionnés par les appartements du Maître des Potions.

\- Wow! Severus, t'as vu la bibliothèque? Dit Lily en entrant dans une pièce entre le salon et la réserve d'ingrédients.

\- Sev, c'est quoi les deux pièces fermées en entrant? Lui demanda James.

\- La première est un laboratoire et la deuxième est la réserve d'ingrédients.

\- Et comment t'as trouvé cet endroit génial? Lui demande Sirius en regardant partout en même temps.

Sev regarda Ariel un instant et je lui fis un signe de tête approbateur avant de prendre la parole.

\- En fait, on connait cette endroit parce qu'on y a déjà habité, dit Sev.

\- Comment c'est possible? Demande Lily en revenant dans le salon.

\- Assoyez-vous, on va vous expliquer, mais il faut que vous nous juriez de ne jamais en parler à qui que se soit et nulle part en dehors d'ici. C'est vraiment important. On va avoir besoin d'un serment sorcier pour vous en parler. Et on pourra même vous fournir des preuves si vous ne nous croyez pas.

En quelques minutes, Severus Rogue, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter firent chacun leur serment sorcier et je m'assis sur les genoux de Sev pour commencer mon histoire.

\- Je ne peux pas tout vous raconter, ça pourrait changer trop de choses importantes et il y a aussi le fait que je ne sais pas tout.

\- On t'écoute Ariel, dit doucement Lily à côté de Severus.

\- Et bien, Sev et moi, nous venons de l'année 2009. Sev avait 50 ans quand nous sommes parti et moi 43. Sev était l'enseignant de potions de Poudlard et le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Moi, à l'époque, j'étais une Moldue. Sev a reçu son héritage Veela à l'âge de 37 ans, à la fin de la Grande Guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il a fait une potion de révélation pour trouver son compagnon ou sa compagne. Il se trouvait que sa compagne, c'était moi. Une première dans le monde Magique, une Moldue et un Veela.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as donné cet exemple l'autre jour? Demanda Remus.

\- Oui, en effet. Peut de temps après notre rencontre, Dumbledore…

\- Attends, tu veux nous faire croire que Dumbledore est encore en vie en 2009? Dit Sirius.

\- Et oui, dit Sev. Il est très coriace ce vieux fou! Dit-il d'un regard neutre.

\- Bon, continues, me demanda Severus.

\- Comme je le disais, Dumbledore à découvert que quand Sev et moi avons créer le lien entre lui et moi, j'ai fait ma première magie. Dumbledore a cru que c'est en ayant un partenaire qui était une créature magique que mes pouvoirs sont apparus. Je suis vraiment désolée de dire ça comme ça Sev…

\- Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'était un verre à crasse quand même.

\- Ou un loup-garou, dit Remus en souriant.

\- Une fois que je suis devenue une sorcière, l'objectif était simple. Avec les connaissances de Severus, mon entrainement et un message très explicite au Dumbledore de votre époque, il fallait que Sev et moi on revienne dans le passer pour anéantir Voldemort, le sorcier psychopathe égocentrique qui fait peur à tout le monde ici. Il deviendra de plus en plus puissant et aura de plus en plus d'adeptes. Il y aura des morts par centaines, des familles décimées, tout le monde aura peur de tout le monde, le Ministère tombera et les nés-Moldus se verront refuser l'accès à l'éducation que donne Poudlard pendant un moment. Ça sera affreux, dis-je les yeux au bord des larmes. Alors Sev et moi on est venu ici pour aider Dumbledore et ceux qui acceptent de se battre contre ce monstre.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut un long moment pendant que Sev me consolait, toujours assise sur ces genoux.

\- C'est une histoire vraiment intense, mais je suis certain que tu comprendras que c'est un peu gros pour te croire sur parole, dit Severus.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je vous ai promis des preuves si vous en aviez besoin.

Je me levai et allai chercher la pensine au fond de la pièce. J'y mis quelques uns de mes souvenirs et les laissèrent les regarder. Quand ils eurent la tête dans la pensine, je dis à Sev les souvenirs que j'y ai mis.

\- Le premier que j'ai mis est celui ou je te renverse ma bouteille d'eau dessus, avant que tu me dises ton nom. L'autre est quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais un sorcier et me l'as prouvé. Ensuite, le jour de notre mariage avant que Kingsley ne dise nos noms, et quelques séances d'entrainement avec Dumbledore. Et finalement, notre arrivée dans cette époque.

\- J'en mettrai des miens s'ils en ont besoin. Mais j'espère que ce sera suffisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily sortie la première de la pensine et me regarda, perplexe.

\- Ça va, Lily?

\- En fait, je me demande si je dois te voir comme une femme de 43 ans ou comme une fille de douze ans, dit-elle songeuse.

\- J'ai douze ans devant toi, fais juste… continuer comme avant.

Les quatre autres revinrent s'assoir et gardèrent le silence un long moment. Finalement, Remus parla.

\- Est-ce qu'on se connait, de là où vous venez?

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé, Remus. Mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

\- Pourquoi? On était où? Demanda James.

Je regardai Sev, perplexe. D'un hochement de tête sec, je compris que je pouvais leur dire la vérité.

\- En fait, James. De la réalité d'où on vient, vous n'avez pas vraiment le même cercle d'amis et c'est ce qui a tout fait capoter… Pour tout le monde dans cette pièce.

\- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Sirius.

\- Toi, James et Remus n'avez jamais été amis avec Severus. En fait, c'était exactement le contraire. Lily vous méprisait parce que vous vous en preniez toujours à lui, et la plus part du temps, de façon assez violente. Vous étiez quatre garçons dans votre groupe. Le dernier membre était Peter Pettigrow.

\- Quoi! Mais c'est une blague!

\- Non Sirius, pas du tout. Quand vous avez grandis, tout le monde à quitté Poudlard et vous êtes resté amis. Mais à un moment donné, James s'est marié et a eu un fils.

\- Avec qui? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas. Mais ta femme et toi faisiez parti de ceux qui combattaient Voldemort avec acharnement. Un jour Sybille Trelawney fit une prophétie qui parlait de ton fils comme le seul a avoir le pouvoir de vaincre ce sorcier. Il l'a apprit et il s'est mit en tête de le tuer avant qu'il n'ait l'âge de le faire. Alors, ta femme et toi avez décidez de vous cacher et d'invoquer le serment de Fidelitas. C'est un serment qui fait en sorte que le gardien du secret est la seul personne au monde à pouvoir donner l'information à quelqu'un. Donc, Voldemort pourrait regarder par la vitre de votre salon qu'il ne vous trouverait jamais.

\- Et ensuite? Demanda Severus.

\- Ensuite, James et sa femme on fait croire à tout le monde que Sirius était leur gardien du secret, mais c'était un leurre. Le vrai gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrow. Mais le problème, était qu'il était déjà à la botte de Voldemort. Alors ils vous a trouvé et…

Ma voix se brisa et tout le monde blêmit.

\- Est-ce que mon fils à survécu? Demanda James.

\- Oui, il a été élevé par la sœur de Lily.

\- Ma sœur? Pourquoi ma sœur?

\- Parce que toi… tu n'étais plus là. Sirius était son parrain, mais je n'ai jamais sue qui était sa marraine.

\- Donc, je meurs aussi, dit lentement Lily.

\- C'est en partie pour ça qu'on est revenu. Il y a eu trop de morts à cause de ce dément. On l'a vaincu dans le futur, et avec les information de là-bas qu'on a ici, Dumbledore pourra le faire bien avant la fin de notre scolarité.

\- Et Sirius, Remus et Severus, demanda James.

\- Seul Severus est encore en vie à notre époque, dit Sev.

\- Sev, Ariel, est-ce que je peux vous parler… en privé une minute? Nous demanda Severus.

\- Bien sûr, viens. Lui dit Sev.

Je me levai et suivit Sev et Severus. Une fois dans le laboratoire, Sev ferma la porte et mit un Silencio dessus. Severus prit immédiatement la parole.

\- Sev, je veux savoir quelque chose et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Est-ce que tu es moi?

\- Oui.

Severus chercha n'importe quoi sur quoi s'assoir et s'exécuta quand sa main trouva un tabouret sous l'établie.

\- Alors, je, je veux dire, on sera les seuls à survivre à tous ça?

\- Écoutes Severus, c'est mon passé à moi. Toi, tu as encore le tien à construire. On est pas ici pour une marche de santé. On est là pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. De perdre ce que j'ai perdu. De faire le pire choix de ta vie en une soirée et le payer pour le reste de ton existence. On est là pour tous ces gens qu'il va tuer, mais on est aussi là pour toi. J'ai fais et j'ai vue des choses si horribles que tu n'as pas assez d'imagination pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble, même de loin. Je suis là pour t'éviter les cauchemars, les regrets, les nuits d'insomnie et la carapace que je me suis forgée. Severus, regardes moi, dit Sev avec fermeté.

Severus releva la tête et regarda Sev dans les yeux… Ses yeux.

\- J'ai vécu l'enfer pour te l'éviter. Tu comprends ce que je dis?


	10. Chapter 10

Severus blêmit et hocha lentement la tête. Il se leva péniblement et Sev l'aida à retourner à sa place à côté de Lily. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules

\- Severus, ça va aller? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Lui demanda James.

Severus regarda un instant Sev qui lui fit un bref signe de tête approbateur.

\- J'ai demandé un truc à Sev et la réponse était oui. Ça m'a mis à l'envers.

\- Tu lui as demandé quoi? Demanda Sirius.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire, juste s'il était moi.

Un silence de mort régna dans le salon du Maître des Potions. Tout le monde avait des émotions à gérer.

\- Donc, à votre époque, on est tous morts et il n'y a que Severus, qui deviendra toi avant que tu ne reviennes, qui survivra… Bin! Joyeux anniversaire mon Severus! Et toi aussi Sev, vue que tu es lui. Dit Sirius d'une voix sans émotion.

\- C'est complètement dingue, murmura Remus. Je l'ai vue, je le crois, mais c'est complètement dingue.

\- Maintenant que vous savez… Allez-vous nous aider? Demandais-je.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi? Demanda James.

Sev et moi réfléchissons un instant.

\- D'accord, dis-je, assise sur Sev me rapprocha de la table basse. À cette époque, Jedusor n'a pas vraiment de sbires à sa solde. Mais dans les prochaines années, il fera du recrutement de façon massive, ça a déjà commencé entre les murs de Poudlard. Il faut convaincre les étudiants de ne pas y aller, de ne pas prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et de ne jamais mettre leur vie dans les mains de ce sale type! Que se soit vrai ou non, on s'en fou! Mais plus l'info que l'on donne aux gens est vraie, plus ils réfléchiront avant de prendre leur décision. Et croyez moi, la réalité est bien pire que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer. Et ne ciblez pas que les Serpentard. Pettigrow est a Gryffondor et dans notre réalité il l'a rejoint. On a encore le temps de sauver des vies des deux côtés de cette guerre qui n'a pas encore commencée.

\- Je comprends, dit Severus, mais on a aucune idée nous, de ce qui est vrai ou non.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à me demander, dit Sev. Je sais exactement ce qui se passe de l'autre côté des tranchées.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais… demanda Lily en frissonnant.

\- Sev était l'homme de confiance et l'espion de plus efficace de Dumbledore. Si il n'avait pas été là, le fils de James n'aurait eu aucune chance.

\- Alors mon fils a réussit!

\- Oui James, dis-je. Et quand tu auras un enfant, je veux que tu restes en vie et que tu le vois grandir.

\- Dis James, je pourrais être le parrain quand même? Demanda Sirius.

\- Et moi la marraine! Dit Lily en se serrant contre Severus.

James leur répondit d'un immense sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Chuchota Sev à mon oreille.

\- Je t'ai donné une deuxième chance, lui répondis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour honorer ma promesse envers Harry.

Lily sortie des parchemins et des plumes de son sac et posa plein de questions à Sev sur les façons de faire de Jedusor. Tout le groupe s'entendit pour l'appeler par son vrai nom, pour que les gens puissent faire leurs recherches et constater par eux-mêmes qui était vraiment leur éventuel « Maître ». Une heure avant le dîner, nous avions bien avancé et c'est à ce moment que Sev et moi expliquons aux autres le plan du directeur pour ma sécurité.

\- Alors on va garder Severus avec nous définitivement? Demanda Sirius. C'est génial! On t'aime bien Sev, mais des fois, on te trouvait un peu trop mature quand on voulait déconner. On comprend pourquoi maintenant!

Satisfait de cette réponse, Sev expliqua à Lily, avec le plus de détails possible, une cérémonie de marquage pour les futurs Mangemorts.

\- Mais c'est horrible, gémit la jeune fille. J'espère qu'ils refuseront d'y aller en sachant ça!

\- Moi aussi Lily, moi aussi, dit Sev.

Devant la Grande Salle, McGonagall attendait le Reiki. Elle nous guida vers la pièce derrière la table des enseignants et Lily, Severus, Remus, James et Sirius observaient la salle avec intérêt.

\- C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, dit Sev avec nostalgie.

McGonagall s'assit sur une chaise en face de Sev et discuta avec lui.

\- Alors, vous allez remplacer Horace comme directeur de Serpentard et allez donner les cours de potions, c'est bien ça?

\- Dans ma réalité, oui. Mais comme Severus se retrouvera à Gryffondor, il ne sera pas directeur de sa maison. Et j'étais enseignant parce que le professeur Dumbledore avait besoin d'un espion et mon statut d'enseignant était une plus value aux yeux de Jedusor.

\- Sev, est-ce que ça te dérange que je me retrouve à Gryffondor? Lui demanda Severus. Je veux dire, ça change ton parcours, non?

\- Mais c'est exactement l'objectif de notre venu Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu changes de maison, mais je pense que tes nouvelles amitiés et ton changement de maison est une excellente chose. Et pour vous trois, dit-il en se tournant vers Remus, Sirius et James, Severus est un bien meilleur choix d'ami que votre sélection d'origine.

\- On en doute pas une seconde, mec! Lui répondit James. Mon fils est devenu orphelin à cause de cette ordure de Pettigrow!

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il n'est pas encore comme ça, leur dis-je doucement.

McGonagall se leva et nous laissa discuter entre nous tout en écoutant la conversation.

\- Écoutes Sev, lui dit James en s'approchant de lui, je sais que tu as des souvenirs de nous qui ne sont pas reluisants quand Ariel nous a expliqué qu'on s'en prenait à toi dans ta réalité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'as fait, mais je voulais m'excuser pour ce que moi et les autres on t'a fait… Je sais pas comment te dire ça parce que moi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux qu'on parte sur de bonnes bases toi et moi. Et avec ce que Ariel nous a dit aujourd'hui, mon fils serait mort sans toi. Alors pour tout ça, je voulais te dire merci et… pardonnes nous, s'il te plais…

James approcha sa main de Sev et lui tendit. Sev le regarda un instant et finit par la prendre en soupirant comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis des années. Voyant ça, Remus et Sirius firent la même chose. Et à ce moment, Severus Tobias Rogue pue tourner une page horrible de sa vie. Dumbledore vint les chercher pour le repas. Ariel et Sev s'assirent à la table des Serpentard et les autres à celle des Gryffondor.

\- Pas trop déçu d'être revenu à la maison? Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

\- Je pourrais même être à Poufsouffle avec toi.

Je lui souris, amusée.

\- Alors, vous avez cherché? Demandais-je à Malefoy et Narcissa qui étaient assis devant nous.

\- Nous savions ce que nous cherchions alors ça a été relativement rapide, dit Narcissa. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Gaunt avant nos recherches. On a apprit que Elvis Gaunt est allé en prison et son fils aussi. Seul sa fille Merope était une personne « fréquentable ».

\- Merope était la mère de Jedusor, lui dis-je. Selon mon père, elle est morte moins de deux heures après la naissance de son fils. Mon père s'est informé sur lui et est remonté jusqu'à l'orphelinat où Jedusor a grandit avant sa majorité.

\- En passant Miss St-Clair, j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Myriam Parkinson il y a quelques jours.

\- D'accord, qu'en avez-vous pensé, Mr le Préfet?

\- Appelez moi Lucius, je vous prit. Vous m'avez évité de faire la pire erreur de ma vie, vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom en vous adressant à moi. Et bien, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vos arguments et votre raisonnement. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre l'intégration des nés-Moldus dans le Monde Magique. Mais je trouve que c'est extrêmement mal géré. Si votre tentative porte fruit, ça serait plus prudent pour tout le monde. J'ai reçu moi-même un héritage Veela à mon 15e anniversaire. Et je sais que si mon compagnon ou ma compagne avait été une personne née-Moldue, elle aurait pu me tuer sans en être consciente. C'est pour ceci que le discours de ce Jedusor m'avait séduit. Mais je réalise, grâce à vous Miss St-Clair que se n'est qu'un imposteur.

\- Il me fait plaisir Lucius de vous éviter une vie de souffrance et de servitude pour une personne aussi mesquine que Tom Jedusor. Savez-vous ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir?

\- Vous pouvez nous demander ce que vous voulez, Miss St-Clair.

\- Si vous rencontrez d'autres personnes « séduites » par ses propos, dites leur ce que vous savez et évitez leur ce que moi, je vous ai évité.

\- Bien entendu, Miss St-Clair.

Sev me regardait, visiblement impressionné.

\- Et vous, Mr Prince, que savez-vous sur cet usurpateur? Demanda Narcissa.

\- J'ai appris comment se déroule une cérémonie de Marquage et je dois avouer qu'à ces informations, je serais plus que satisfait de ne jamais y assister.

Il expliqua tout se dont il se rappelait du sien, dans une autre vie. Le visage de Malefoy devint plus pâle, ce qui était un exploit.

Après le repas, Lily et moi retournons dans les appartement de Sev pour les décorer un peu. Nous voulions organiser une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Sev et Severus. Je sortie ma baguette et montrai quelques sorts à Lily pour égailler le salon.

\- Je me demandais, Lily. Comment ça se passe avec Severus?

\- De quoi tu parles? Dit la jeune Gryffondor, le rouge aux joues.

\- J'ai bien vue que tu te collais à lui quand on vous expliquait d'où, ou plutôt de quand on venait. Est-ce qu'il t'intéresse?

\- Oui, dit timidement Lily. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est Sev alors je ne veux pas que ça créer de malaises entre nous. Sev, toi et Severus.

\- Il n'y a aucun malaise, Lily. J'ai ma propre version de Severus, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Et ma version de va pas s'envoler. Il restera Severus Prince pour le reste de sa vie et Severus restera Severus Rogue. Et depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici, le futur a radicalement changé. Surtout depuis que Severus est ami avec James, Sirius et Remus.

\- Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas? Lui demanda Lily, sceptique.

\- Tout à fait! En fait, ça m'arrangerait. Je suis certaine qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi.

\- Tu crois? Je ne veux pas gâcher notre belle amitié…

\- Lily, ne gâche pas ce qui est peut-être la plus belle opportunité de ta vie d'être heureuse. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que Severus est un garçon extraordinaire et deviendra un homme droit, courageux et digne de confiance.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi…

\- Je le suis. Alors fonce si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Sur cette phrase, j'allai dans la chambre d'invité et métamorphosai la table de nuit et un bureau en lits. Nous allions rester après le couvre feu alors nous dormirons ici. Je laissai Lily dans le salon pour me diriger vers les cuisine du château. Les elfes de maison me firent courbettes et révérences et je passai ma commende pour la fête en les remerciant chaleureusement. Avy, une elfe que affectionnais particulièrement avant le voyage me promit de tout amener dans les appartements des cachots.

De retour dans le salon avec Lily, j'envoyai un message à James, Sirius et Remus pour les prévenir de la fête et Lily envoya un message à Sev et Severus pour leur dire de les rejoindre dans les appartements des cachots, elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Donc, dans la bibliothèque, Remus, James et Sirius reçurent un message écrit « Fête, Sev et Sevy, cachots » et Sev et Severus reçurent « trouvé quelque chose, cachots ». Les 5 garçons se dirigèrent alors vers leur destination commune. Sev donna le mot de passe et entra avec les autres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire! Dirent en cœur tout le monde à Sev et Severus.

Lily et moi amenons deux gâteaux au chocolat avec un chaudron fondant à l'orange dessus et douze bougies. Je m'approcha de Sev et Lily de Severus. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, estomaqués et soufflèrent les bougies.

\- Vous avez fait un vœu? Demanda Sirius.

\- Ouais! Dirent les deux fêtés, rayonnants.

Sev me regarda, surpris. Je me glissai dans ses bras et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier? Lui dis-je.

Il me donna un baiser sur la tête et tout le groupe mangea du gâteau sur la musique des Beatles. La soirée était à la fête et à la gourmandise. Pendant un moment, Sev amena Severus un peu à l'écart pour lui dire quelque chose et revinrent rapidement. Severus avec un air ravi.

\- Tu n'as rien à me cacher, Severus, je te connais par cœur, lui dit Sev avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est pas ça, mais je ne suis pas habitué de parler de ça avec quelqu'un, lui dit le garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis au courant, dit Sev en levant un sourcil.

Vers deux heures du matin, nous étions épuisés. Je les guidai vers la chambre d'invité avec les trois lits. Je pris la main de Sev et nous nous couchèrent dans l'un d'eux. Lily fit la même chose avec Severus et se couchèrent dans un autre et laissèrent le plus grand lit aux trois autres garçons.

Pendant la nuit, nous fûmes tous réveillés par les hurlements de Severus. Sev se leva et le rejoignit en deux secondes.

\- Severus, réveilles toi. C'est juste un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici, il n'est pas là.

Severus se réveilla et s'accrocha à la chemise de Sev comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Calme toi, tout va bien. Il est loin, lui chuchota-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Remus, visiblement inquiet.

\- Un cauchemar, c'est tout. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui dit James. On ne va pas t'en vouloir pour un cauchemar. Tu veux en parler?

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Sev qui lui fit un signe de tête approbateur.

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission pour dire ce que tu veux Severus.

\- C'est pas ça, mais comme c'est ton passer aussi…

\- Je m'en suis libéré il y a un moment déjà. C'est à ton tour maintenant, lui dit-il gentiment.

\- Et bien, dit Severus d'une voix mal assurée, j'ai rêvé de mon père. Il n'est pas une personne très gentille et… mon cauchemar était un souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Lui demanda Sirius, inquiet.

\- Il me battait… comme d'habitude, dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Et ta mère, elle ne fait rien? Demanda Remus.

\- Quand elle essaye, elle reçoit le même châtiment et encore plus fort...

Lily s'approcha de lui et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, qui était encore dans les bras de Sev.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi? Lui demanda James.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit tristement Severus.

Je réfléchis un instant et pris la parole.

\- Si Sev et moi on habitait près de chez toi, tu penses que tes parents seraient d'accord pour que tu passes l'été avec nous?

Sev me regarda, estomaqué.

\- Je crois que mon père serait content, il aurait une bouche de moins à nourrir. Pour ma mère, je pense qu'elle ferait comme d'habitude et suivrait le choix de mon père.

\- Alors si tu peux, écris à tes parents d'ici le mois de mai, choisis bien tes mots et demande conseil à Sev si tu veux, pour le convaincre de te laisser venir. Nous on écrira aux miens. Ils savent depuis toujours qui nous sommes et feront ce qu'il faut pour trouver une maison adéquate pas très loin de chez toi.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Demanda Severus.

\- Pour la même raison que je fais du Tue-Loup avec Sev pour Remus. Parce que tu es mon ami maintenant. Et Sev a une raison beaucoup plus personnelle que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire, elle est plus qu'évidente.

Sur ce, nous retournons tous dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard. Moi dans ceux de Sev et Severus dans ceux de Lily, qui lui jouait dans les cheveux sans même s'en rendre compte.

À mon réveil, je souris en sentant le souffle de Sev dans mon cou. Je serrai un peu plus mes bras autour de lui et écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de mon amoureux. Je vis Lily se réveiller dans les bras de Severus et lui souris.

\- Ils sont trop mignons! Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James et Remus.

\- Ouais, dit James. J'ai pensé à un truc. Et pourquoi on passerait pas notre été ensemble? Mes parents habitent dans un manoir et ils n'ont que moi d'enfant. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, et même les parents de Remus, de Lily et Ariel pourraient venir. Pour les parents de Sev et Sevy, on repassera, mais ça serait bien. Ça ferait des vraies vacances pour tout le monde. À moins que tu préfères retourner chez toi Sirius.

\- Je vais m'en passer, c'est bon, dit celui-ci. Mais je dois avouer que je m'ennuis un peu de Regulus. Il a beau être le fils prodigue de mes parents, mais il est quand même mon frère. Et si on réussit à lui mettre le cerveau à l'endroit pendant l'été, ça serait bien.

\- Parfait! Je vais en parler à mes parents pendant les vacances de Pâques et on verra ce qu'ils en pensent. S'ils acceptent, ce que je pense qu'ils feront, les autres pourront en parler à leurs parents.

C'est sur cette fin de proposition que les deux Severus se réveillèrent.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur, chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Sev.

\- Bon matin, me dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je vis Lily donner un baiser sur la joue de Severus quand il se réveilla. Sev cacha son visage dans le cou de Ariel pour se rendormir, mais Sirius vint nous rejoindre sur notre matelas.

\- Hey! Sev, James a eu une idée pour cet été.

Il lui répondit en grognant dans mon cou.

\- Oh! Arrête de faire ton grognon, je sais que t'as genre 50 ans dans ta tête, mais exagères pas non plus!

\- T'es en train de me traiter de vieux, Black?

\- C'est pas moi qui vas te dire comment prendre ce que je dis, dit-il en s'assoyant au bout du lit, sur les pieds de Sev qui replia ses jambes pour lui faire de la place. Mais bon. James pensais qu'on pourrait tous passer l'été chez lui, les parents aimants et responsables sont les bienvenues, et ta sœur aussi Lily.

\- Ma sœur, venir dans la maison d'une famille sorcière? Elle va faire une crise cardiaque! Je vais le proposer à mes parents si ceux de James sont d'accord… Mais je ne vous promets rien.

Nous repartons vers nos dortoirs pour prendre une douche, se changer et prendre leur déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle en ce dimanche midi.

Après le repas, Sev alla rejoindre Dumbledore pour ses achats pendant que les autres faisaient leurs recherches pour Remus. Sevy et moi discutions de la possibilité de mélanger des ingrédients de propriétés magiques et d'autres strictement utilisés par les Moldus, comme des hormones ou des médicaments qui avaient un effet sur le cerveau, comme les antipsychotiques. Lily était plongée dans un livre sur la mutation génétique, l'un des livres qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle. Elle prit un échantillon de sang de Remus et le mit dans le frigo de la cuisine des appartements de Sev, bien étiqueté avec la date. Lily e5t moi analyserions quelques goûtes pendant la prochaine pleine lune pour voir s'il y avait une différence et comment la neutraliser. Les trois autres garçons planchèrent sur leur projet d'animagus.

Bref, mon horaire était surchargé jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques entre; les cours, les devoirs, les recherches pour Remus avec le Reiki et mon dossier à monter avec Myriam Parkinson et Lily pour Dumbledore. Severus avait l'air de s'épanouir de plus en plus depuis qu'il était à Gryffondor et les quatre garçons de cette maison étaient devenus inséparables. Sev finit par dire un jour que le Severus de cette réalité était devenu un vrai Maraudeur.

\- Il mérite bien plus cette place que Pettigrow, dis-je. C'est lui qui aurait dû l'être, en fait.

\- C'est bizarre, me dit Sev. Tu le regardes avec un regard tellement maternelle.

\- Je sais bien que c'est toi, mon cœur. Mais tu te rends compte que dans ma tête, j'ai l'âge d'être leur mère?

\- Et moi leur grand-père, dit Sev en riant.

\- T'exagères pas un peut, Sev? Lui demanda Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Maraudeurs? Lui demanda James.

\- C'était le nom de votre groupe dans mon passé, quand vous trainiez avec Pettigrow.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas, dit Sirius. On était vraiment des sales types, et avec Pettigrow en plus dans ton passé? Je suis vraiment désolé, mec. Je me demande vraiment ce qui a mal tourné d'où tu viens. Parce que, en fait, on l'aime bien Sevy, et toi aussi.

\- Tu te souviens du premier cours de potions? Lui demanda Sev.

\- Ouais.

\- Et bien, ça a continué et dégénéré avec les années.

\- C'était si pire que ça? Demanda James à Sev.

\- Vous avez vraiment envie de savoir? Les questionna Sev.

\- Moi je veux savoir, dit Remus. Je veux pas que ça se passe encore.

\- Ça a été au point que Black a essayé de me tuer en sixième année.

\- Quoi! J'ai fait ça? Ça n'a pas de sens!

\- Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait avec Remus depuis des années et tu m'as expliqué comment me rendre à la cabane Hurlante... un soir de pleine lune. C'est James qui est venu me chercher avant que Remus ne me mette en pièces.

Personne ne parlait dans le salon des appartements des cachots.

\- Mais j'étais un vrai malade! Dit Sirius en se passant une main sur le visage. Je sens qu'on a fait d'autres trucs dégueux envers toi, écoutes, je sais pas quoi te dire pour que tu ne m'en veuille pas. Je sais que pour toi c'est du concret et que t'as vécu ça pour vrai, mais j'espère vraiment que tu feras la différence entre ces gars-là et nous, ici et maintenant.

James et Remus gardaient le silence et attendirent que Sev dise quelque chose.

\- Sirius, si je ne faisais pas la différence, vous ne seriez jamais entrés ici.

Les trois se détendirent un peu.

\- On aurait été vraiment de sales cons! Dit James, encore sous le choc de la révélation de son ami de Serpentard.

\- En effet, dit Sev, encore pensif.

\- Tu peux me dire comment t'as fait pour ne pas nous égorger en nous voyant à la répartition? Lui demanda Remus.

\- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas encore ce que vous pourriez être, dit Sev, tout simplement. Et Ariel y a été pour beaucoup dans le processus. Autant avant de partir qu'une fois arrivé ici.

Le Maître des Potions prit ma main et la caressa de son pouce. Je lui souris et m'installai entre ses bras.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et tout le monde retournaient dans leur famille sauf Severus, Sev et moi. Au troisième jour des vacances, nous recevons tous un message de James qui nous confirmait que ses parents étaient d'accord avec son idée pour cet été. Sev et moi contactons Lady et Lord St-Clair, par formalité. Sev aida Severus avec sa lettre pour son père. Lily convint ses parents rapidement, malgré les protestations de sa sœur. Les parents de Remus étaient ravis, surtout que les deux étudiants qui lui faisaient cette potion miraculeuse allaient être présents. Et le frère de Sirius accepta de venir quand ses parents firent leurs recherches sur ce Jedusor, fils d'une presque cracmole et d'un vulgaire Moldu. Le plus délicat, était de convaincre les parents de Sevy. J'expliquai sa situation à ma mère le plus possible qui décida d'aller voir elle-même Eileen Rogue, le mère de Severus, quand son mari serait absent. Une fois fait et confirmé, elle m'écrivit que tout était réglé.

Je sautillai vers l'appartement des cachots avec la lettre de ma mère à la main. Juste avant de tourner à la première courbe qui me cachait du reste du couloir, je sentis une main me retenir par le bras et me tirer violement vers l'arrière.

\- Alors St-Clair, tu crois peut-être qu'une gamine comme toi réussiras à déjouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand ils croisèrent le regard fou et furieux de Bellatrix Black. Je pris ma baguette et la repoussa d'un Repulso informulé et m'entourai d'un solide bouclier.

\- Le petit bébé St-Clair sait se défendre à ce que je vois, dit Bellatrix en se relevant.

\- Laisses moi tranquille! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, lui dis-je en appelant Sev avec son bracelet avant que Bellatrix ne me voit faire.

Bellatrix se campa sur ses pieds, en position offensive avec un sourire dément.

\- Spero Patronum! Criai-je.

Un petit corbeau argenté sortie de ma baguette et je l'envoyai aller chercher le directeur. Dès que l'oiseau se fût envolé, Sev arriva et lança un Stupefix sur mon adversaire. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, il se précipita sur moi.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Ariel? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le directeur en arrivant au pas de course avec le professeur Slughorn.

\- Elle m'a attaquée professeur, dis-je, encore sous le choc et entourée de mon bouclier.

\- Vous pouvez retirer votre bouclier mon enfant, vous ne craignez plus rien. Horace, dit le directeur en se tournant vers le directeur de Serpentard, amener Miss Black dans mon bureau. Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion après que Miss St-Clair m'ait expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici.

\- Bien, Albus, lui répondit l'enseignant de potions en faisant léviter le corps de Bellatrix.

Quand Bellatrix fut hors de vue, j'expliquai au directeur ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius Malefoy après les vacances de Noël et les menaces de Bellatrix quelques minutes avant.

\- En effet Ariel, elle est déjà dangereuse, mais si nous la renvoyons, elle ira rejoindre Tom dans la seconde. Je crois que l'isoler dans le château et lui confisquer sa baguette serait la solution le plus judicieuse. Et pour votre demande de me rencontrer avec Miss Evans et Miss Parkinson, j'ai un moment de libre lundi. Entre la fin des cours et le dîner. Est-ce que cela vous va?

\- Bien sûr, Mr le directeur. Je vous remercie.

\- Excellent! Et félicitation pour votre Patronus corporel, Ariel. Vingt points pour Serpentard, dit-il avant de nous quitter pour rejoindre son bureau.

Quand le directeur parti, Sev s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me rassura comme il put et me guida vers ses appartements avec Sevy sur ses talons. Une fois à l'intérieur, je leur expliqua en détails ce qui c'était passé.

\- Tu as été exemplaire, mon ange, me dit Sev.

\- Elle m'a suivi et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente.

\- Calmes toi, me dit Sev en me prenant dans ses bras. J'ai été un espion pendant une bonne partie de ma vie et je sais que c'est impossible d'être sur ses gardes en permanence.

Severus s'approcha de moi et me demanda pourquoi je les avait appelé au début de la journée.

\- Ah! Oui, j'avais oubliée, dis-je en lui tendant la lettre de ma mère.

Il la lut trois fois avant de réagir pour de bon. Il était visiblement fou de joie. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'être séparés pour les vacances d'été. Bon, la présence de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, allait être un défi pour sa patience, mais il ferrait avec.

Le printemps était revenu et avec une température clémente, je reprit mon habitude d'aller courir dans le parc. Pendant leurs jours de congés au château, Sev et Sevy avaient décidé de me suivre dans ma séance de sport quotidienne. Les deux Severus commençaient même a avoir des couleurs et avaient l'air un peut moins chérifs étant donné que l'effort physique leur creusait l'estomac, ils mangeaient plus qu'à leur habitude.

Au retour du reste du Reiki, se sont les sept premières années qui tournaient en courant autour du Lac Noir et sur le terrain de Quidditch, quand il n'y avait pas d'entraînement. L'idée d'un conditionnement physique emballa James.

\- Si nous devons éventuellement combattre, il est important d'être fort et rapide et pas seulement avec notre baguette! Avait-il dit pour convaincre Lily et Remus.

\- Ouais, dit Sirius, et Sev, tu penses que tu pourrais nous apprendre à nous battre?

Comme Lily et moi n'avions plus besoin de prendre du temps pour notre projet à présenter au professeur Dumbledore avec Myriam, qu'il avait écouté et prit en considération, nous prîmes ce temps pour notre entraînement.

\- C'était l'idée de ton fils, dit Sev à James en les ramenant à la Salle sur Demande. Il avait créé un groupe de combat et d'apprentissage pendant sa cinquième année. Ils avaient une prof complètement nulle et à la solde du Ministre de la Magie qui avait une peur bleue de Dumbledore. Elle ne leur enseignait absolument rien. Ils avaient peur que Dumbledore monte sa propre armée pour prendre possession du Ministère. C'est finalement à cause de leur peur et de leurs mesures que Dumbledore eu une « armée » sans le savoir. Plusieurs sont devenus Aurors par la suite, et grâce à ton fils.

\- Wow! Je vais avoir un fils génial! Dit James, impressionné.

\- James, il faut que tu saches que notre venu ici a déjà changé extrêmement de choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Peut-être que tu auras une fille au lieu du garçon que nous avons connu… Peut-être que tu ne te marieras pas avec la même personne que dans notre réalité. Déjà toi, tu n'es plus le même garçon que Sev a connu.

Potter réfléchit un moment avant de me répondre.

\- Je comprends, mais je suis quand même fier de lui. Il existe, quelque part, je ne sais pas où. Mais il est là. Comment il s'appelle? Demanda soudain James, se sentant idiot de ne pas avoir demandé avant.

\- Harry, Harry James Potter, lui répond Sev.

\- Et tu as été son professeur, c'est ça? Lui demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, il n'était pas génial en potions, mais en Défense contre les forces du Mal, il était redoutable. Et pendant sa troisième année, c'était Remus son enseignant dans cette matière, et le plus compétant qu'il ait eu.

Remus s'extasia.

\- Moi! Professeur! Comment c'est possible, dans ma condition.

\- Je te faisais du Tue-Loup tous les mois, Remus. Tu restais tranquillement dans ton bureau en attendant de reprendre ta forme humaine. Quand tu étais trop faible pour assurer tes cours, je te remplaçais.

\- Et moi, je faisais quoi avant de… de mourir, demanda Sirius.

Sev prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu as passé presque 12 ans à Azkaban, piégé par Pettigrow. Il s'est fait passé pour mort pendant des années et tout le monde croyait que tu avais trahis James et tué Pettigrow. Quand tu l'as reconnu, sur un journal, tu as réussis à t'évader pour le retrouver.

\- Par les couilles de Merlin! Tu nous as vraiment sauvé la mise avec ce Pettigrow.

Le soir de la pleine lune du mois de avril, Remus se rendit au passage de la cabane Hurlante avec Mme Pomfresh. Il avait but sa potion de matin même et avait installé un miroir dans la cabane pour voir de quoi il avait l'air quand il était transformé. Sev et moi avions découvert qu'en donnant un anti douleur Moldu vraiment puissant à Remus, de la morphine, une demi heure avant sa transformation, celle-ci était moins douloureuse d'environ quarante pour cent.

Le lendemain, Sev, Remus et moi fûmes convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Nerveux, nous entâmes dans la pièce et voyons Mme Pomfresh avec Dumbledore dans le bureau.

\- Ah! Ceux que je voulais voir, dit le directeur. Je soupçonne que vous deux êtes au courant de la condition de ce jeune homme. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que Mr Lupin était de moins en moins mal en point au fil du temps. Ses blessures de début d'année sont complètement guéries et il n'a pas eu d'autres contusions ou de nouvelles lacérations depuis le mois de décembre. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute, Mr le directeur, dit immédiatement Remus, en défendant ses amis. Ils ont comprit ce que j'étais et on simplement voulu m'aider à aller mieux. Sev est un génie, monsieur. Il a trouvé un moyen de me garder conscient pendant la nuit mensuelle où j'ai mon petit problème de fourrure, comme ils l'appellent. Et avec un anti douleur Moldu peu avant le coucher du soleil, la transformation fait un peu moins mal. Je vous en pris, monsieur, ne les punissez pas…

\- Calmez-vous, Mr Lupin. Tout va bien. Qui d'autre est au courant?

\- Miss Evans, messieurs Potter, Rogue et Black, Mr le directeur, lui répondis-je. Ils nous aident à chercher une façon de rendre la transformation indolore ou à la rendre impossible pour le corps de Remus, monsieur.

Dumbledore me regarda d'un air amusé et Mme Pomfresh avait un regard plein de compassion pour ces jeunes gens.

\- De ce que je vois, votre solution pour que Mr Lupin reste conscient pendant son « problème de fourrure » fonctionne depuis un moment. Avez-vous l'intention de breveter votre découverte? Leur demanda Dumbledore.

\- Elle serait classée comme potion du niveau de Maître des Potions… et si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions plus le droit de lui en faire, monsieur, dit Sev très sérieusement.

\- En effet, Mr Prince, c'est un problème. Mais il n'est pas insurmontable. J'ai quelques contacts au Ministère qui pourraient nous aider à remédier à la situation, dit le directeur.

\- Nous pourrions faire la potion sans avoir la Maîtrise? Demandai-je, soulagée.

\- Pas exactement, dit Dumbledore. Je pensais plutôt à vous faire faire passer les examens pour obtenir ce titre.

\- Mais c'est impossible, dis-je, nous n'avons même pas notre BUSE en potions, monsieur.

Dumbledore tapota son nez avec l'index de sa main droite un moment.

\- Alors vous les passerez, la BUSE comme l'ASPIC. Mais en potions uniquement. Je suis certain qu'avec ce que Horace à dit à Mme la Ministre à sa fête de Noël, elle sera assez intriguée pour vous laisser les passer, dit le directeur.

\- Si nous aidons Mr Rogue et Miss Evans, est-ce qu'ils pourront les passer aussi? Demandai-je.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, devant le visage ahurit de la Médicomage de Poudlard.

\- D'accord, aidez les de votre mieux. Je leur ferez passer des examens blancs de potions avant l'a fin de l'année et s'ils les réussissent, je leur ferai la même proposition qu'à vous.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que nous sortons du bureau pour appeler le reste du groupe pour se retrouver dans les appartements des cachots. Remus et moi laissons Sev annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

\- Finalement, Slug avait raison, dit Sevy. Tu seras le plus jeune Maître des Potions que le Monde Sorcier aura porté.

\- Il n'y aura pas que moi, et Sev répéta la promesse du directeur.

Lily et Sevy étaient bouche bée. À partir de ce moment, les deux Severus, Lily et moi se concentrons sur les potions pendant que les trois autres garçons étaient dans la bibliothèque de Sev pour la transformation en animagus.


	11. Chapter 11

En jonglant avec les cours et les devoirs ainsi que leurs projets communs, le temps passa à la vitesse d'un éclair. Pendant les examens blancs de Lily et Sevy, les cinq autres du Reiki étaient dans le couloir de la classe vide où Lily et Sevy passaient leurs examens. Sev faisait les cent pas devant la porte pendant que le reste du groupe gardait un silence de mort. Après le cinq heures qu'avait prit les examens, ils sortirent du local, mentalement et physiquement épuisés.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Sirius en se levant.

\- Bien, je pense. On doit attendre que Dumbledore corrige nos examens écris, mais il nous a dit qu'on avait réussi nos potions.

\- Génial! Dit James en donnant une claque dans le dos de Severus. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de toi, Sevy.

\- Moi je meure de faim, dit Remus. On va manger?

Tous approuvèrent et nous nous rendîmes aux cuisines du château. Une fois le stresse des examens de Sevy et Lily passé, nous mangeâmes avec appétit et rirons aux blagues de James et Sirius. La fatigue nous rattrapa tous et nous nous couchâmes dans la chambre d'invités, aux cachots, où les trois lits étaient encore présent.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, nous primes une douche dans notre dortoir et nous changeons avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand nous nous levons pour se rendre au cours de Sortilèges, avec le professeur Flitwick, McGonagall demanda à Lily, Severus, Sev et moi de la suivre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, les enfants, dit le directeur en nous regardant dans les yeux à tour de rôle. Il semblerait que vous passerez tous les quatre votre BUSE et votre ASPIC en potions cette année.

Les premières années se regardèrent et se félicitèrent avec joie.

\- Vous passerez tous votre BUSE en potions en même temps que les cinquièmes années, c'est-à-dire demain matin pour la pratique et en après-midi pour la partie écrite. Vous serez dans la dernière rangée pour ne pas vous mélanger aux autres élèves. Un charme vous cachera aux yeux des autres étudiants, mais pas à l'examinateur. L'ASPIC en potions se passera dans trois jours de la même façon. Si vous les réussissez, vous devrez vous rendre au ministère de la Magie avec l'un de vos parents pour passer la Maîtrise avec le Maître des Potions qui y est à l'emploi dans le département des Mystères, au mois de août. Est-ce que cela vous convient?

\- Absolument, Mr le directeur. Répondirent les enfants d'une même voix.

\- Excellent! Oui, excellent, dit Minerva avec un sourire réjouit qui lui donnait un air un peu enfantin et qui lui allait très bien.

Le lendemain, Remus, Sirius et James avaient leur examen de métamorphose de fin d'année pendant que les autres étaient dans la Grande Salle à faire la goûte du Mort-Vivant. Vingt minutes avant le déjeuner, les quatre enfants amenèrent leur échantillon étiqueté de leur nom à l'observateur du Ministère qui surveillait l'examen des cinquièmes années. Nous sortons en premier dans le Hall. Après le déjeuner, on devait faire l'examen écrit. On devait écrire toutes les étapes de la conception de la potion, la façon dont les ingrédients réagissaient entre eux et les effets, dans l'ordre, du somnifère dans le corps humain. Trois heures plus tard, l'examinateur amena tous les rouleaux de parchemins à lui avec un accio et les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle. Deux jours plus tard, c'était le même manège, mais avec les septièmes années et une potion de régénération sanguine. À la fin de l'examen écrit, Narcissa vint me voir.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Ariel. Je savais que tu étais brillante, mais je ne savais pas à quel point, lui dit la cinquième année.

\- Merci Narcissa, ça me touche beaucoup.

J' allai ensuite rejoindre le reste du Reiki. Les quatre éventuels Maîtres des Potions comparaient leur questionnaire d'ASPIC quand Sirius et James nous arrachèrent des mains.

\- Vous les avez finis ces examens! Passez à autre chose, dit Sirius, découragé. On va voir Hagrid?

Le groupe approuva et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabane du garde-chasse. En chemin, nous rencontrons Rusard et il me fit un signe de tête pour me saluer. Je vis qu'il portait toujours le bracelet que je lui avais offert à Noël et que Miss Teigne avait toujours sa médaille. Je leur souris et continuai son chemin.

Hagrid était dans son potager à retourner la terre dans une section.

\- Bonjour Hagrid! Dit James.

\- Ah! Bonjour les enfants. J'suis content de vous voir. Un p'tit jus de pissenlits bien frais?

\- Avec plaisir, lui dit Remus.

Hagrid entra chez lui et ressortit avec huit verres et un pichet de jus, couvert de condensation. Nous nous s'installons à même la pelouse et discutons des créatures Magiques que comptait la Forêt Interdite.

\- Pourquoi on dit « créatures Magiques », Hagrid? Demandais-je. Si j'étais un centaure, un gobelin ou un autre être doué de parole et d'une conscience à long terme, je serait vraiment très insultée de me faire traiter de créature.

\- En fait, j'pense que justement, c'est un choix des centaures, dit Hagrid avec patience. Ils ont faillit se faire appeler « êtres » au lieu de « créatures » Magiques. Mais ça ne leur a pas plut. J'pense que c'est en 1811 que le Ministère a prit cette décision. Mais le professeur Binns serait plus à même de répondre à ta question, Ariel.

Les quelques jours qui restaient avant la fin de l'année scolaire étaient bien remplis. Sev et moi aidions Sevy et Lily à se préparer pour la Maîtrise du mois d'août. James, Sirius et Remus les aidèrent aussi. Ils leur disaient n'importe quel ingrédient, potion ou poison et Severus et Lily devaient leur dire ce que c'était, leurs propriétés et dans quels buts ils servaient et pourquoi.

Dans le Poudlard Expresse, le Reiki était dans un compartiment à jouer à une bataille explosive avec des cartes modifiées par Sev. Elles avaient un chaudron sur une face et une fiche complète de potion de l'autre côté. Il fallait trouver une potion ou un poison plus puissant, dans ses cartes en main ou l'antidote, pour battre la carte posée par son adversaire.

\- C'est génial ce truc! Dit Remus. Même James, Sirius et moi on devient meilleur en potions. Bon, pas autant que vous, mais assez pour avoir un « E » à n'importe quel examen que Slug nous donnera l'année prochaine.

Quand la dame passa devant leur compartiment avec son chariot de friandises, James et Sev se levèrent et en achetèrent suffisamment pour tout le groupe.

\- Merci, madame, lui dit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil et retourna à sa place.

\- Potter, tu exagères! Lui dit Sev, amusé.

\- Est-ce que t'as remarqué? Demanda Sirius à James. Quand Sev est en colère contre nous ou quand il trouve qu'on dépasse les bornes, il nous appelle Potter et Black.

\- Une vieille habitude, désolé, dit Sev sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Non, ça va, dit James. C'est juste drôle.

Et il lui passa une patacitrouille avec un sourire amusé.

À notre arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, les parents de James, les miens, ceux de Lily avec Pétunia et ceux de Sirius avec Regulus, nous attendaient sur le quai.

\- Maman! Cria Lily en s'élançant dans les bras de sa mère.

Sev et moi rejoignons Mr et Mme St-Clair et ils nous prirent les deux dans leurs bras. Severus passa dans les bras de Mme Evans et son mari lui serra l'épaule. Les parents présent s'étaient déjà présentés les uns aux autres. Mr Potter nous présenta un Portoloin et nous partons tous immédiatement vers le Manoir Potter. Quand nous eûmes tous les pieds sur la pelouse du parc, Lily aida sa sœur à se relever. Pétunia la repoussa et se releva seule. Au grand étonnement de Sirius, ses parents avaient décidés de venir aussi avec son frère. Lily présenta sa sœur à son groupe d'amis et Sirius fit la même chose pour son petit frère. Les parents de James nous proposèrent de mettre notre baguette dans un magnifique écrin en bois ouvragé pour l'été. Comme nous ne pouvions faire de la magie en dehors de l'école avec, il serait moins tentant pour nous si nous ne l'avions pas à portée de main. Quoi que Sev et moi maîtrisions la magie sans baguette, grâce à l'enfoiré de Dumbledore de notre passé. C'est donc avec un pincement au cœur que les élèves de Poudlard les mirent dans la boîte. Une fois fait, la mère de Remus s'approcha de Sev et moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez trouvé une potion pour aider mon fils?

\- Oui, Mme Lupin, dit Sev humblement.

\- Je voulais vous remercier en personne. Merci beaucoup. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que ça représente pour nous, nous dit-elle en prenant son mari par la main.

\- Oui, merci les enfants, dit Mr Lupin.

Mr Potter et son épouse nous font une visite guidée de leur domaine et du manoir. Chaque famille avait ses propres appartements, comme les parents de Severus n'étaient pas là, Mme Potter l'avait installé dans la chambre de James pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Les parents de Lily s'extasiaient sur tout et rien. Pétunia en était particulièrement agacée. James prit sur lui de lui tenir compagnie, étant donné qu'elle restait à l'écart du groupe pour ne pas entendre les commentaires incessants de son père qui posait des questions sur tout ce qui était typiquement sorcier. Une fois tout le monde installé, ils se retrouvèrent à la salle à manger pour le dîner. Lily était assise à côté de sa sœur et cette dernière avait James à côté d'elle. Quand l'un des elfes de maison des Potter vint amener les entrés, Pétunia hurla et James la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne se sauve pas. Il demanda à Kytti, l'elfe, de faire vite et quand elle disparue de la pièce, James expliqua avec patience à Pétunia ce qu'était un elfe de maison.

\- Ils ne sont absolument pas dangereux, lui dit-il. C'est vrai que quand on est pas habitué, ça doit perturber, mais ils sont très gentils.

Pétunia se ressaisit et alla s'assoir devant son assiette. Lily sourit à James. Sev et moi nous nous regardons d'un air surprit. Nous ne nous attendions pas à un rapprochement quelconque entre James Potter et la sœur de Lily. Tout le long du repas, Pétunia rougie à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de l'héritier des Potter.

À l'heure du coucher pour les enfants, nous rejoignons donc notre chambre. Sev et moi étions dans la même. Nous nous installons et attendons que Mr et Mme St-Clair soient endormis pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la chambre de James.

Sirius amena son frère et Lily sa sœur. Pétunia alla s'assoir sur le lit de James et Lily sur celui de Severus. Les neuf enfants discutèrent toute la nuit et j'expliquai à Pétunia et Regulus ce que nous avions appris pendant l'année. Regulus avait visiblement hâte d'arriver à Poudlard dans un peu plus d'un an.

\- Moi je n'irai jamais, dit Pétunia, tristement.

Severus et Lily parurent gênés, Sev savait aussi, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais c'est normal, tu es une Moldue, lui dit doucement James en lui prenant la main. Mai ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une personne banale pour autant. Certains Moldus font des choses extraordinaires dans leur vie. La magie est bien pratique, mais un sorcier qui débarque dans ton monde ne serait jamais capable de se débrouiller seul. De plus, comme tu es au courant pour notre monde, rien de t'empêche de t'y adapter tout de même.

\- C'est vrai Tunie, dit Lily. Mes amis et moi cherchons un moyen pour guérir Remus et Ariel et Severus ont pensés qu'une potion qui mélange ingrédients magiques et Moldus serait une possibilité. Si tu as envie de nous aider, tu serais la bienvenue.

Pétunia eu l'air de réfléchir un instant. Elle finit par accepter et demanda à Remus qu'elle était sa maladie. Après avoir fait promettre à Regulus et Tunie de tenir leur langue, il leur dit qu'il était atteint de lycanthropie. Sev leur expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et les deux enfants se détendirent un peu.

Tout l'été, Sev, Lily, Severus et moi étudions pour notre examen au Ministère, sans oublier de faire la potion Tue-Loup pour Remus au mois de juillet et août, la nuit avant la pleine lune. Les autres réussirent à convaincre Mme Evans d'aller avec eux dans une librairie Moldue, pour étudiants en médecine, qu'elle connaissait pour trouver des livres sur les plantes et les remèdes Moldus. Pétunia prouva à tous qu'elle était aussi brillante que sa sœur pendant leurs recherches. Mr et Mme Black retournèrent chez eux pour apporter quelques livres de la bibliothèque familiale. Nous passâmes l'été entre la bibliothèque des Potter et le parc. Quand il faisait beau, étudier ou lire dehors, à l'ombre du Saule Pleureur, était bien plus agréable. Les petits sorciers qui avaient grandis dans le monde magique découvrirent la joie des stylos. Plus de plumes ou d'encre qui se renverse partout. Les stylos étaient beaucoup moins salissants et plus pratiques, surtout à l'extérieur.

Le matin du 20 août, Mrs Black et Potter accompagnèrent les 4 enfants au Ministère pour leurs examens. Mr Potter nous avait redonner notre baguette car nous devions la présenter au guichet, à l'accueil. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année vint nous retrouver en regardant d'un air suspicieux les enfants.

\- Comme ça, c'est vous qui passerez les tests pour la Maîtrise en potions?

\- Oui madame, répondit Sev, sur un ton de défi en levant un sourcil et un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Parfait, suivez moi.

Elle tourna les talons et les six visiteurs la suivirent. Dans la salle d'examens, où se trouvait quatre tables avec des parchemins vierges, une plume et un encrier, sur chacune et une énorme table au fond avec des ingrédients, des ustensiles et des chaudrons de trois litres, la dame les plaça et demanda à Mrs Black et Potter de sortir. À cet instant, Mme Jenkins entra dans la pièce et félicita les enfants.

\- Bonjour, Mme la Ministre, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je suis contente de vous revoir. En passant, je tenais à m'excuser pour Mr Malefoy, à la fête de Noël de Slughorn. C'était de ma faute, dis-je en baissant la tête. C'est moi qui lui ai donné de la nourriture qui n'était visiblement pas bonne. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses aussi.

\- Merci, jeune fille, pour votre honnêteté. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Miss St-Clair. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit la parole. Je suis venue superviser votre épreuve de Maîtrise. C'est une première dans le Monde Magique que des élèves aussi jeune aient non seulement leur BUSE en potions, mais aussi leur ASPIC. De plus, selon les livres d'histoire, il n'y a jamais eu de femme Maître des Potions. Des potionnistes et potionneurs féminins de talent sont courants, mais pas à la Maîtrise. Je suis confiante que le professeur Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait en vous inscrivant à la Maîtrise de Potions. Alors je vous souhaite à tous bon succès.

Elle se mit en retrait derrière le Maître des Potions qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

\- Bonjour les enfants, je suis Mr Malcolm, le Maître des Potions du Ministère. C'est moi qui superviserai et corrigerai vos examens. Tout comme les BUSE et les ASPIC, il y a l'épreuve pratique en avant-midi et l'épreuve écrite en après-midi. Pour cette épreuve, je vais vous demander de faire quatre potions en même temps. Votre façon de vous organisez, de gérer votre temps et votre stresse, votre technique de préparations des ingrédients et vos choix d'ustensiles et de chaudrons seront notés. Vous aurez à faire un philtre d'Amortentia, son antidote, analyser le poison dans les fioles sur vos tables de travail et être capable de créer un antidote. Et ne m'amenez pas un bézoard au lieu du contre poison. Vous avez cinq heures. Allez-y.

Il tourna un immense sablier sur son bureau et les quatre enfants se mirent au travail. Nous fîmes tous la même chose au même moment. Sev nous avait expliqué sa méthode de travail et nous l'avions tous appliquée à la lettre. Nous commençons par écrire, étape par étape, à la seconde près, chacune des potions connues, nous choisissons la matière de nos chaudrons et ustensiles conséquemment à la réaction de ceux-ci avec les ingrédients. Nous préparons nos ingrédients minutieusement. Les douze chaudrons furent à la bonne température presque en même temps. Pendant que l'Amortentia et son antidote reposaient dans les chaudrons, nous commençâmes à analyser notre poison respectif. Après nos analyses, Sev avait du venin d'Acromentule, Lily avait une fiole de Mélange Malveillant, Severus du venin de dragon et moi j'avais un Poison Pernicieux. Nous mettons nos potions en pause au moment propice et allons chercher les ingrédients dont mous avions besoin. Une fois à leur place, nous refîmes la liste des étapes pour les antidotes et préparons leurs ingrédients en gardant un œil sur les potions déjà commencées tout en oubliant pas de mettre un crochet sur leurs parchemins à chaque fois qu'une étape était terminée. À midi, nous avons dû tout mettre dans des fioles, les étiqueter et aller les porter à Mr Malcolm avec tous les parchemins qu'ils avaient utilisés. Nous avons deux heures pour nous reposer et déjeuner.

Mr Black nous invita au Chaudron Baveur avec Mr Potter pour le repas. Nous discutons de l'épreuve et Sev était visiblement le plus confiant, avec raison. À notre retour, nous redonnons notre baguette au vigile, les reprenons et retournons dans le local d'examens. Mr Malcolm reprit la parole.

\- Vous allez maintenant faire l'examen écrit. Vous allez expliquer, étape par étape, ce que vous avez fait pour les potions que vous avez concoctées et analysées. Ensuite, expliquer comment les ingrédients interagissent ensemble, pourquoi vous deviez les préparer comme vous l'avez fait, pourquoi vous avez prit des chaudrons et des ustensiles de tels matériaux et les effets, en ordres d'apparition à l'ingestion ou au contact des potions que vous avez faites et analysées. Vous avez cinq heures. Il n'y a pas de minimum ou de maximum pour la longueur de vos parchemins, mettez tout ce que vous pouvez dans les temps que vous avez. Bon succès.

Sur ce, il retourna son sablier une nouvelle fois. Les enfants commencèrent en même temps avec deux parchemins chacun. Un brouillon pour mettre leurs idées en ordre et un pour le travail au propre à remettre à Mr Malcolm. Le Maître des Potions passait inlassablement entre nous pour s'assurer que nous ne copions pas les uns sur les autres. Pendant cinq longues heures, les seuls sons qu'on entendait dans la pièce étaient les grattements de plumes sur les parchemins, des bruits de chaises quand l'un de nous se déplaçait sur elle pour être plus confortable et les pas de Mr Malcolm. À chaque heure, Mme Jenkins venait voir le Maître des Potions pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Après quatre heures, elle fût surprise que personne n'ait demander d'aller à la toilette ou avoir un verre d'eau. Les petits étudiants avaient tous la tête baissée sur leurs parchemins et étaient visiblement dans une concentration extrême. À 19h30, quand l'épreuve écrite fût terminée, nous sursautons tous en entendant Maître Malcolm s'adresser à nous.

\- Le temps est écoulé, déposez vous plumes, s'il vous plait.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et les parchemins, autant propres que brouillons, volèrent vers le Maître des Potions.

\- Je vais analyser vos fioles et corriger vos parchemins cette semaine. Vous aurez les résultats le 25 août par hibou. Vous pouvez partir.

Sur ce, les enfants se levèrent et s'étirèrent. C'est un peu courbaturés que nous rejoignons Mr Black et Mr Potter dans un salon privé dans la pièce à côté.

\- Bonsoir les enfants, leur dit une voix que nous reconnaissons tous.

\- Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris le temps de venir nous voir, dis-je.

Nous voyons le professeur McGonagall assise avec lui. La directrice adjointe de Poudlard était venue nous féliciter. Lily versa une larme de joie en prenant le professeur de métamorphose dans ses bras.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rater ça! Dit le directeur. C'est un évènement marquant aujourd'hui. Les premières représentantes féminines à la Maîtrise de Potions et les quatre plus jeunes participants à cette discipline académique. Je suis extrêmement fier de vous les enfants.

\- Merci professeur, dit Severus en baissant la tête.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, Mr Rogue, lui dit McGonagall avec le sourire. C'est du jamais vue dans l'histoire de Poudlard que des élèves aussi jeune obtiennent leur BUSE et leur ASPIC en potions, surtout avec uniquement des « O ». Et qui ont l'air prêts pour les examens à la Maîtrise seulement deux mois plus tard. Toutes mes félicitations Mr Rogue. Vous aussi Mr Prince, Miss St-Clair et Miss Evans.

Nous partons ensemble du Ministère de la Magie après avoir remercié Maître Malcolm et Mme la Ministre. Dumbledore activa un Portoloin qu'il tendit à Mr Potter et il disparut en même temps que Mr Black et les enfants.

Sev me tenait fermement contre lui pendant le voyage. À notre retour au Manoir Potter, tout le monde se précipita vers nous pour avoir des nouvelles. Mmes Potter, Lupin et St-Clair avaient organisé une petite fête pour le retour des enfants prodigues.

\- C'était très stressant, dit Severus à Remus. Au début, j'ai faillit me tromper entre le venin de dragon et un breuvage de Champignons Mortels. Une chance que ma potion pour l'analyser à sifflée légèrement quand j'ai mis une goûte de larme de phénix dedans, sinon je n'aurais jamais vue la différence.

Nous expliquons nos examens aux autres pendant que les elfes de maison apportaient les repas. Après le choc de la première foi, Pétunia s'était habituée à ces petites créatures bienveillantes. Ce soir-là, nous ne nous réunissons pas dans la chambre de James. Sev, Severus, Lily et moi allons se coucher immédiatement après le repas et une bonne douche.

Pendant les 4 jours qui suivirent les enfants étaient plus silencieux que d'habitude. Même James et Sirius, ce qui était un exploit. Nous passons leurs journées le nez dans des livres et à prendre des notes tous ensemble. Regulus, qui ne tenait pas en place, allait chercher des breuvages, des sandwichs ou tout autres trucs que son groupe avait besoin.

\- Reg, assis toi! Tu me donnes le tournis! Lui dit Sirius, exaspéré. Tiens, prends ça et ça, il mit un livre et un surligneur jaune dans les mains de son petit frère. Je veux que tu le lises attentivement et que tu surlignes toutes les plantes qui ont une réaction quelconque seulement pendant la pleine lune.

Sur ce, Regulus s'exécuta. Il s'assit dans l'herbe tendre entre Sev et Severus et se mit à lire l'ouvrage de botanique de septième année de Mr Potter.

Le 25 au matin, tout les enfants étaient excités comme des botrucs dont l'arbre était menacé. Personne n'était capable de se concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Mme Potter leur proposa d'aller se baigner dans l'étant pour évacuer la pression. Regulus, Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas convaincus. Sev s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda à voix basse s'ils savaient nager. Les trois firent non de la tête. Sev leur promit de leur apprendre s'ils venaient. Vingt minutes plus tard, James apprenait à nager à Sirius, Sev faisait pareil avec Remus et Pétunia s'occupait de Regulus. Mr Potter surveillait les enfants assis sur un fauteuil de jardin avec Mr Black, Mr Lupin et Mr Evans, chacun dans le leur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien pendant que les enfants faisaient trempette. Mr Lupin fit un geste négligeant de la main avec sa baguette et un gros ballon de plage apparu près des enfants.

\- Merci papa! Dit Remus avant de nager, tout seul, vers le ballon gonflable.

Après le déjeuner, un gros hibou Grand Duc entra dans la salle à manger. Sev alla chercher les lettres qu'il avait après l'une de ses pattes et lui donna du Miam Hibou avant qu'il ne parte. Il donna à Lily, Severus et moi chacun notre lettre et garda la sienne. Après une grande inspiration, nous décachetons le sceau de cire violet du Ministère de la Magie et ouvrons notre lettre. Un silence de mort avait envahit la pièce où portant tous les humains occupants le Manoir Potter étaient. C'est Sev qui rompit le silence.

\- Alors? Vous avez réussit?

\- J'y crois pas, dit Severus en regardant son parchemin.

\- Moi non plus, renchéris-je.

Sirius s'énerva et prit la parchemin des mains de Severus.

\- Pourquoi t'as juste pas dit que tu avais réussis? Lui demanda-t-il. C'est génial! Félicitation, mec!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et James lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Et vous? Demanda Reg, en s'approchant de moi.

\- J'ai mon diplôme aussi, murmurais-je. Et toi Sevy?

\- Aussi… Sev?

\- Ouais, répondit ce dernier.

\- Moi je n'ai pas réussis… dit Lily. Mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à l'avoir. Je suis contente que vous l'aillez tous les trois, son sourire était si grand que personne ne douta de sa sincérité.

Tous les adultes regardèrent les parchemins par-dessus les épaules des enfants.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, Potter, dit Mr Black. Vous avez, depuis cinq minutes, trois Maîtres des Potions dans votre salle à manger. Et Severus Prince a eu la note la plus haute enregistrée de l'Histoire de la Magie.

Regulus regardait Sev avec une admiration non dissimulée. Pétunia prit sa sœur dans ses bras et elles sautèrent de joie ensemble.

\- Sev et Severus, c'est officiel, leur dit Mme Lupin en regardant leurs résultats, vous êtes tous les deux les plus jeunes Maîtres des Potions que le Monde Magique ait porté. Comme vous avez la même date de naissance, vous êtes à égalité.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème à partager cet exploit avec toi cette fois-ci, chuchota Sev à l'oreille de Severus.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui…

\- Oui, à mon époque, c'est moi qui détiens ce record, répondit Sev avec un clin d'œil. Mais j'avais 19 ans, c'est un peu moins impressionnant.

\- Tu penses que Slug vous prendra quand même dans ses cours? Demanda James à Sev.

Nous rions tous de bon cœur en imaginant la tronche du potionniste s'il savait qu'il avait trois Maîtres des Potions officiels dans ses deuxièmes années.

\- J'espère que Dumbledore ne lui dira rien et qu'on ira quand même, dis-je. J'aimerais voir son air hautin s'évaporer devant les connaissances de Sevy, maintenant.

Le 29 Août, tous les enfants allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse avec leurs parents, mes parents accompagnèrent Severus avec Sev et moi. Ils savaient, depuis l'arrivée de Sev et moi dans leur vie, que Severus Rogue était le double de leur pupille à leur époque. À la fin de la journée de magasinage pour leur rentrée scolaire, Severus leur expliqua qu'il devait absolument retourner chez lui pour voir sa mère et lui faire signer un document pour Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Severus fût accompagné par Mr St-Clair, Mr Black et moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Quand Mr Black frappa à la porte et que le père de Severus l'ouvrit, il était plus qu'évident que Tobias Rogue était un goujat et un alcoolique. Il sentait le vieux wiski et était très sale. Quand il vit son fils avec les deux hommes et une jeune fille de l'âge de son fils, bien habillés et avec beaucoup de prestance, il se renfrogna un moment. Il perçue le malaise de son fils et il reprit contenance.

\- Tu ne donnes pas de signe de vie depuis l'année dernière et là, tu viens te traîner sur notre paillasson pour une question de formalité pour ton école de cinglés! Hurla Mr Rogue. Espèce de bon à rien! Je vais te montrer à vivre moi!

Il tenta d'attraper son fils par les cheveux pour le rentrer dans la maison, mais Mr St-Clair fût plus rapide que lui et mit Severus à l'abrie derrière lui et je lui pris fermement la main. Si cet être immonde amenait Severus à l'intérieur, il devrait me traîner moi aussi. Mr Black sortie sa baguette avant que Tobias ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit et la lui mit sous la gorge.

\- Je ne tolère pas les menaces sur des enfants, lui murmura-t-il.

La menace était encore plus effrayante comme ça que s'il l'avait criée. Mr Rogue regardait Orion Black d'un œil mauvais et lui cracha à la figure.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire avec mon propre fils, espèce de monstre, dit-il, toujours du mauvais côté de la baguette de Mr Black. Et vous pensez faire quoi avec ce petit bout de bois insignifiant?

\- Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez, dit Mr Black, le regard enflammé.

Une seconde plus tard, Mr Rogue commençait à suffoquer, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son visage de plus en plus violacé. Orion Black profita de cet instant pour s'essuyer le visage avec son mouchoir de soie brodé d'un « O » et d'un « B ». Mr St-Clair déposa sa main gauche sur l'avant bras droit de Mr Black et Tobias Rogue retrouva l'usage de ses poumons. Mr St-Clair entra dans la petite maison avec Severus pour qu'il prenne ce qu'il avait besoin et sa mère signa le document sans regarder ni le parchemin, ni son fils. Jacques St-Clair mit un autre document sur la table de la petite cuisine des Rogue et Eileen le lut rapidement avant de le signer et faire signer son mari qui ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Mr St-Clair, satisfait, roula le parchemin et le mit dans la poche intérieur de son veston. Il déposa un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Severus et l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

\- S'il y a des choses aux quels tu tiens ici, va les chercher, mon garçon. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais dans cette maison après notre départ.

Severus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos presque vide. Mr St-Clair remit son bras sur les épaules de sa deuxième pupille et ils rejoignirent Mr Black et Ariel sur le seuil de la porte.

\- C'est vrai, Mr St-Clair, je n'aurai pas besoin de revenir ici? Demanda Severus, incrédule.

\- C'est vrai, nous en avons parlé cet été et tu étais d'accord. As-tu changé d'avis? Lui demanda Jacques.

\- Non, monsieur. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez sérieux…

\- Bien sûr que nous le sommes, dit Jacques, de plus, tes deux parents ont signé le parchemin de décharge alors c'est vraiment officiel. Il ne manque plus que le sceau du Ministère.

Nous transplanons vers le Manoir Potter pour profiter des deux derniers jours avant la reprise de l'année scolaire.

\- Alors, c'est officiel? Tu viens vivre avec nous, maintenant? Demanda Sev à son double.

\- À ce qu'il paraît, oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Est-ce qu'ils savent?

Severus montra Mr et Mme St-Clair du menton.

\- Oui Sevy, ils le savent, lui dis-je doucement. Est-ce que c'est un problème?

\- Non, je pense que ça va faciliter les choses, au contraire.


End file.
